Sweet but Psycho
by Elisettes
Summary: Durant une bataille, Astrid désobéit à Harold. Une dispute en découle et Astrid s'enfuit. Entre secrets de famille et sentiments inavoués, comment les dragonniers sortiront de ce piège tendu par le destin ? ! RATED M !
1. Chapitre 1

**Bonjour tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien. Voici une toute nouvelle histoire. Sur Dragons. Un Hiccstrid bien sûr. Mais cela va être une histoire assez sombre. Je vous laisse en juger.**

* * *

**Par ailleurs ! J'ai vu Dragons 3 la semaine dernière ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé si vous l'avez vu ? Je vous laisse me donner vos avis dans les commentaires ! **

* * *

**Bonne lecture à vous !**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER : L'univers de Dragons ne m'appartient pas. J'utilise seulement les personnages pour écrire une histoire à ma sauce.**

* * *

_C'est le moment._

Harold se répétait ces mots dans sa tête. Il fallait attaquer maintenant. C'était le moment ou jamais.

« Dragonniers ! Formation d'attaque ! »

Les cinq dragonniers derrière Harold adoptèrent la formation demandée. Les bateaux de Johann l'ancien négociant étaient juste en dessous. C'était le moment. Harold jeta un coup d'œil rapide à Astrid. Cette dernière lui fit un sourire rassurant. Tous les dragonniers plongèrent en direction de leur cible.

« Feu ! », hurla Harold.

Varek et Bouledogre furent les premiers à toucher le mât d'un bateau accompagnateur. Les jumeaux, Kognedur et Kranedur firent couler un deuxième bateau. Rustik manqua sa cible de peu, mais Astrid vint le soutenir en ordonnant à Tempête de viser un cuirassier prêt à tirer sur Varek. Harold, lui, était resté un peu en arrière, attendant ce qu'il redoutait le plus. Astrid, de son côté continuait de faire un carnage en explosant tout ce qu'elle voyait bouger. En jubilant, elle baissa quelques instants sa garde. Elle ne voyait pas qu'un chasseur de dragons était en train de préparer une flèche empoisonnée. Ce dernier tira en sa direction. Astrid, de dos, ne vit pas le projectile arriver.

« Astrid ! Derrière toi ! », cria Varek.

Mais c'était trop tard. La jeune femme eut à peine le temps de se retourner, que la flèche était déjà détruite. Astrid ne vit qu'un reste de fumée violette. Krokmou, accompagné de Harold venait de détruire la flèche d'un tir plasma. Le jeune brun vint se placer à côté d'Astrid.

« Ne crie pas trop vite victoire, Astrid. Reste sur tes gardes. »

La jeune femme roula les yeux au ciel mais acquiesça. Elle voulut dire quelque chose à Harold mais elle fut interrompue par un cri de dragon. Une trentaine de cuirassiers sur leur rôtisseur fonçaient droit sur eux. À leur tête, Krogan se tenait debout sur son grand rôtisseur rouge. Voici ce qu'Harold redoutait le plus. Tous les dragonniers se regroupèrent tandis que Harold donnait ses ordres.

« Krogan suivait Johann de près. On ne peut pas engager le combat. Ils sont beaucoup plus nombreux que nous. Ce serait du suicide que de s'attaquer à eux. »

« Mais Harold, Krogan est une cible facile là. On peut totalement s'en débarrasser une bonne fois pour toute en concentrant tous nos tirs sur lui. »

« Non Astrid. Ne discute pas, on retourne à la Rive et on ira sur Beurk chercher des renforts pour une éventuelle autre attaque. »

Astrid aborda une moue boudeuse. Elle sentait que c'était le moment pourtant. Alors que tous les autres dragonniers s'enfuirent, Astrid, elle, fit demi-tour et fonça en direction de Krogan. Les autres dragonniers ne s'en rendirent pas tout de suite compte. Après quelques secondes, Harold, se retourna pour voir si tout le monde le suivait et il vit Astrid se diriger en direction de Krogan. Le jeune brun hurla à plein poumon et tous les autres dragonniers sursautèrent. Pendant ce temps, Astrid, fonça sur le rôtisseur rouge. Celui de Krogan. Ce dernier vit la jeune blonde arriver vers lui. Il était complètement surpris. Il pensait suivre les dragonniers jusqu'à leur base, mais finalement, le travail allait être plus simple. Tempête se rapprocha de plus en plus de Krogan et au dernier moment, Astrid lui ordonna de lancer ses épines sur le chef des cuirassiers. Krogan évita de justesse l'attaque en se baissant. Mais en se relevant, il remarqua que la jeune femme avait atterrit sur le dos de son dragon. La hache à la main, elle courra en direction de son ennemi et un retentissement sourd se fit entendre. Krogan venait de parer l'attaque. Un duel s'engagea entre les deux. Coups de poings, coups d'épée, coups de hache. Tout allait très vite. Même trop vite. Astrid ne vit pas le coup arriver. Le coude de Krogan lui arriva en plein sous l'œil gauche, ce qui la fit tituber. Ce dernier voulut en profiter pour donner le coup fatal. Mais c'était sans compter sur Harold qui arriva en renfort. Le tir plasma de son furie nocturne toucha le bras de Krogan, ce qui fit balancer le rôtisseur. Astrid, toujours sonnée, ne put se retenir à quelque chose et commença à chuter.

.

Les autres dragonniers se battaient contre le reste des cuirassiers, mais ils étaient beaucoup trop nombreux. Ils étaient très rapidement débordés. Varek peinait à éviter les tirs des rôtisseurs avec Bouledogre. Les jumeaux s'empressaient de faire leur mélange de gaz et d'étincelle préféré. Mais ce n'était que très peu utile. Rustik et Krochefer visaient les cuirassiers les plus bas. Ils arrivaient à se débarrasser de quelques dragons, mais il y en avait toujours un autre qui apparaissait de nulle part. Krokmou et Harold, fonçaient entre les cuirassiers et ses dragonniers pour essayer de retrouver Astrid. Au passage, le jeune chef arrivait à faire tomber certains cuirassiers de leur dragon, mais il ne voulait pas s'occuper de ça pour le moment. Il _devait_ retrouver Astrid. En cherchant partout, il la vit au contact de Krogan. Ils étaient tous les deux en train de se battre, et la férocité des gestes de Krogan commençaient à être trop puissants pour Astrid. Harold vit la jeune femme se prendre un violent coup de coude sur le visage. Krogan allait l'achever quand Harold ordonna à Krokmou de tirer. Il toucha le chef des cuirassiers au bras et vit le corps d'Astrid tomber du rôtisseur. Avant d'avoir pu plonger vers elle, il se fit dépasser par Tempête qui fonça vers sa maîtresse. Elle arriva à l'attraper entre ses pattes et elle jeta un coup d'œil suppliant en direction de Krokmou. Le dragon noir comprit directement ce que sa meilleure amie voulait dire et rugit. Tous les dragons des autres dragonniers relevèrent la tête.

Il était l'heure de se replier.

Harold vérifia que Tempête tenait bien Astrid avant de se diriger vers la Rive. Tous les autres le suivirent.

.

Krogan atterrit sur le bateau de Johann. Il ordonna à son dragon de s'envoler et s'approcha de l'ancien négociant.

« Vous avez encore échoué. »

Krogan fronça les sourcils.

« Non, je ne pense pas. Les dragonniers étaient en train de s'enfuir quand la fille blonde est venue seule vers nous. »

« Oui. La jeune Astrid. Je la connais bien, elle est farouche et ne renonce jamais. »

« Haddock est faible. Il n'est pas prêt à sacrifier un de ses membres pour sauver sa propre vie. »

Johann se tourna en direction du chef des cuirassiers.

« Oui et non, Krogan. Harold ne sacrifierait jamais cette fille, car c'est le meilleur dragonnier qu'il possède. Elle est forte, intelligente et ne faiblit pas au combat. Mais cela peut lui jouer des tours. J'ai longtemps observé ces deux enfants. Ils sont dingues l'un de l'autre. Tu apprendras, Krogan, que l'amour n'apportera que de la peine, lorsque les deux âmes-sœurs sont sur un champ de bataille. »

Johann fit une pause, il ferma les yeux puis les rouvrit quelques secondes après.

« Astrid est la plus grande faiblesse de Harold. Prends-en toi à cette fille, et le jeune Haddock sera dévasté et à ta merci. »

Krogan fixa Johann quelques temps et s'en alla après avoir rappelé son dragon.

.

En arrivant sur la Rive, les dragonniers se réunirent dans la salle principale. Astrid, qui s'était remise de ses émotions, était adossée contre un mur, un peu à l'écart des autres. Elle écouta d'une oreille lointaine ses camarades qui établissaient un plan. Elle remarqua que, parfois, Harold lui jetait des coups d'œil, mi inquiet, mi complètement énervé.

« Harold, Krogan et Johann vont venir ici. Ils savent très bien que nous voulons en finir avec eux. L'œil de dragon est en leur possession et il est préférable de déplacer la dernière lentille qu'ils cherchent. »

« Oui, tu as raison Varek. », soupira Harold, « tu crois qu'il faut laisser la lentille sur Beurk ? »

Les jumeaux s'indignèrent.

« Quoi ? Tu veux laisser la lentille sur Beurk ? Mais tu es complètement malade Harold. On va nous la voler ! On ne fait pas confiance à la moitié des vikings sur cette île. »

« Kranedur. Beurk c'est chez nous. Je peux la confier à mon père, il pourra la cacher. »

Varek fit signe à Harold.

« Et pourquoi pas sur l'île des dames ailées, Harold ? »

Harold soupira. Il y avait trop de possibilités. Il était beaucoup trop fatigué pour réfléchir.

« Vous savez quoi, allez vous reposer. On a eu une dure journée. On en reparle demain, on trouvera une solution. »

Les dragonniers ne se firent pas prier et quittèrent la salle principale. Harold, le dos à la grande porte, avait les bras posés sur la table au centre. Astrid attendit quelques secondes et se dirigea vers la sortie.

« Non. Je ne t'ai pas dit de partir. »

La jeune femme sursauta tant cette phrase était remplie de mépris et de colère. Elle fit demi-tour et se plaça derrière le jeune chef. Ce dernier prit son temps avant de se retourner. En le faisant, il dévisagea la jeune femme. Son regard s'attarda sur l'œil, devenu bleu, d'Astrid. Il approcha sa main de son visage pour toucher, mais la jeune blonde eu un mouvement de recul sous la douleur. Le visage de Harold s'assombrit encore plus. Il tourna le dos à Astrid et replaça ses mains sur la table. Un silence pesant arriva.

« Tu ne sais pas à quel point je suis déçu de toi, Astrid. »

La violence de cette phrase fit monter les larmes aux yeux à Astrid.

« Tu ne sais vraiment pas à quel point. Tu aurais pu y laisser ta vie. Tu aurais pu blesser Tempête. »

« Harold. Je… »

« Non Astrid. Tu n'as aucune excuse. »

« J'ai cru bien faire. Je… »

« TU AS CRU BIEN FAIRE ? ET MOI JE CROYAIS BIEN FAIRE EN TE PRENANT COMME DRAGONNIER ! »

En se retournant vers elle, il fit tomber une chaise au sol. Astrid avait reculé de deux pas. Harold, voyant qu'il était allé trop loin, soupira un grand coup, mais ne décoléra pas pour autant.

« Je ne voulais pas dire ça. »

Astrid ne dit rien, elle était trop choquée pour.

« Tu as pris un énorme risque. Tu aurais pu te faire tuer. Tu savais très bien que tu ne pouvais pas t'en occuper seule. Tu as vu combien ils étaient ? Tu es douée, mais pas assez pour te battre à un contre cent, Astrid. »

« De toute façon, tu prends toujours la fuite, tu ne veux jamais te battre. »

Les yeux de Harold fixèrent Astrid. Il s'approcha d'elle jusqu'à se retrouver à deux centimètres de son visage.

« Ne redis plus jamais ça. Je ne m'enfuis pas. Je quitte le champ de bataille pour réfléchir. Pour ne pas foncer dans le tas comme toi. Tu es faible. Tu es faible de toujours vouloir en finir sur le moment. Tu es faible d'être manipulée par la rage de vaincre, par la colère, par tout. Tu es faible de réfléchir avec ta hache et non pas avec ta tête. »

Il marqua une pause.

« Et moi je suis faible de toujours t'avoir à mes côtés. »

Le coup partit tout seul. La joue de Harold se teinta en rouge et la main d'Astrid était encore levée. Les larmes aux yeux, elle venait de gifler Harold. Avant que ce dernier n'ait pu dire un mot, la jeune femme s'en alla en courant.

« Tu es faible à mes côtés ? Très bien. Je m'en vais Harold Haddock. »

Elle claqua la porte après son passage. Le jeune homme se retrouva seul, dans le noir. La nuit venait de tomber. Il savait. Il savait très bien qu'il était allé trop loin.

C'est l'amour, qui l'empêche de réfléchir lui.

.

Le lendemain, Harold était toujours dans la grande salle. Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Il avait seulement réfléchi à un nouveau plan d'attaque, mais il n'avait absolument pas avancé. Il avait Astrid dans la tête. Varek entra dans la salle et vit son chef, debout devant la table, à ruminer. Il soupira et s'approcha de lui. Il posa sa main sur son épaule, ce qui fit sursauter le jeune brun.

« Excuse-moi de te déranger, Harold. Mais nous avons un problème. Astrid est partie hier soir avec Tempête et elle n'est pas encore revenue. »

« Elle va revenir. », dit sèchement Harold.

Varek hocha doucement la tête et s'en alla, il sentait que son chef devait se retrouver seul avec lui-même.

.

De longues heures plus tard, Astrid n'était toujours pas revenue. Mais les heures se transformèrent en jours. Harold était avec Krokmou sur le ponton de décollage et regardait le ciel. Krokmou pressa sa tête sur la main de son maître. Ce dernier le caressa.

« Je sais, mon grand. Il faut absolument qu'on parte à sa recherche. »

Il appela les autres dragonniers et leur fit part de ses ordres. Varek devait se rendre sur l'île de Parenvrille demander à Ingrid et Dagur. Les jumeaux devaient aller sur l'île des dames ailées et enfin Rustik devait se rendre à Beurk. Harold resterait ici, faire le tour de l'île. Et l'attendre si jamais elle devait revenir.

Le jeune chef fit le tour de l'île mais il n'y avait aucune trace d'Astrid. En revenant au camp, les autres dragonniers étaient revenus. Personne n'avait vu Astrid. Harold serra le poing.

« Bon, ça suffit, on va se diviser et voler dans tout l'archipel. Il faut absolument la retrouver. Krogan et Johann sont dans le coin et… »

Un cri de dragon interrompu Harold. Krokmou poussa un cri de joie en reconnaissant le cri de sa meilleure amie. Harold fixait le vipère qui volait vers eux. Mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Tempête ne volait pas droit et Astrid n'était pas sur la selle. Le dragon bleu atterrit lourdement sur le ponton, faisant reculer tous les dragonniers. Elle poussa un dernier cri, puis tomba au sol. Harold et les autres s'approchèrent du vipère. Par reflexe, Varek l'analysa.

« Harold… »

Ce dernier tourna la tête vers Varek et regarda ce qu'il lui tendit. Il venait de retirer une lettre accrochée à une flèche dans l'abdomen de Tempête. Il attrapa le parchemin, la main tremblante et commença à lire. Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, les sourcils de Harold se froncèrent. À la fin de sa lecture, il ne put se retenir, il tomba sur ses genoux.

« On l'a perdue. »

* * *

**Et voilà pour le premier chapitre hehehe. J'espère que je ne suis pas trop sadique ! Laissez moi vous avis ! À une prochaine fois ! Bisous ! **


	2. Chapitre 2

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Comment allez-vous ? Moi tout va bien. Aujourd'hui je vous retrouve pour le deuxième chapitre de Sweet but Psycho (ne vous en faites pas, la signification de ce titre va arriver...). Ceux qui me suivent depuis longtemps doivent être étonné : "WAW ELLE SORT UN CHAPITRE A MOINS D'UNE SEMAINE D'INTERVALLE ?". Oui, oui. Je sais. Mais j'adore Dragons et je suis très inspirée pour cette fiction. En tout cas, je vous avais laissé sur du suspeeeeeeeense ! Eh bien... Vous avez la suite.**

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**sparkle742 : **Merci Beaucoup ! Oui... du drama... beaucoup... j'adore ça !

**NessaG :** Ooooh que oui il a été dur... J'aime beaucoup écrire avec un Harold plus ou moins... méchant. Merci beaucoup !

* * *

**Bonne lecture à vous !**

* * *

« On l'a perdue. »

Harold, à genoux aux côtés de Tempête, tenait la lettre dans ses mains. Il tremblait. Chacun de ses membres tremblaient. Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Tout était de sa faute, il avait laissé Astrid dans les mains de l'ennemi.

« Harold… ? Que dit la lettre ? »

Sans rien dire, il tendit la lettre à Varek, qui commença à la lire à voix haute.

_Mon cher Harold,_

_C'est très gentil à toi de m'avoir vendu ton amie. Elle s'est jetée dans mes bras. Elle était complètement anéantie. _

_J'en ai profité._

_Elle est désormais hors d'état de nuire. _

_Elle n'est plus de notre monde, elle a rejoint ses ancêtres. _

_Mais je te connais, tu ne me croiras pas. _

_C'est très simple de te convaincre. _

_Tu te prétends « Maître des dragons » ? _

_Et bien, Maître, regarde la pauvre créature que je t'ai ramené. _

_Regarde l'état dans lequel elle est._

_Elle est blessée, certes._

_Mais ce n'est pas sa blessure physique qui la touche._

_Loin de là._

_Regarde ses yeux, regarde son comportement. _

_Ce dragon était aux premières loges de la mort d'Astrid._

_Tu viendras te venger ? _

_Je t'attends. _

_Mais je te conseille vivement de ne pas le faire._

_Car tu n'en n'es pas capable._

_J._

« J ? », questionna Kranedur.

« Johann. », répondit sèchement Varek.

« Oh. J'ai toujours cru que ça s'écrivait avec un Y. »

Harold ne peut entendre plus de bêtises. Il arracha la lettre des mains de Varek en lui ordonnant de s'occuper de Tempête. Il appela Krokmou et s'envola. Où ? Il ne savait pas. Il voulait simplement se retrouver loin de tout. Il vola près d'une heure, avant de s'arrêter sur une île, en pleine mer. Il n'y avait rien, de l'eau, de l'herbe. Rien de plus. Harold laissa Krokmou derrière lui et s'avança au bord de l'eau. Et il hurla. Il hurla à plein poumons. C'était tout simplement impossible. Astrid ne pouvait pas être morte. Johann se moquait de lui, elle était prisonnière quelque part. Où était-elle allée après leur dispute ? Qu'avait-elle subi ? Et Harold, il se répétait qu'elle allait bien, qu'elle allait revenir. Mais elle n'allait plus jamais revenir. Il avait observé Tempête, Johann disait vrai. Il n'avait jamais vu un dragon pleurer. C'était la première fois. Il ne savait pas ce que Tempête avait subi ou vécu. Il s'en voulait plus que tout au monde. Tout était de sa faute.

Il venait de tuer Astrid.

.

_Quatre jours plus tôt…_

_« Tu es faible à mes côtés ? Très bien. Je m'en vais Harold Haddock. »_

_Astrid claqua la porte derrière elle. Elle mit deux doigts dans sa bouche et siffla. Tempête arriva et se posa devant la jeune femme. Cette dernière grimpa sur sa dragonne et s'envola. Elle ordonna à Tempête de grimper aussi haut qu'elle pouvait. Très vite, elles se retrouvèrent au-dessus des nuages. Astrid laissa Tempête choisir la direction, elle s'allongea sur le dos, regardant l'étendue bleue infinie devant elle. La jeune blonde ferma les yeux en se remémorant les mots de Harold en boucle dans sa tête. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'il lui avait dit ça. Elle ne le reconnaissait plus. Il devenait trop différent. Il n'était plus le jeune homme qui l'avait fait monter sur Krokmou la première fois. Il n'était plus l'homme dont elle était secrètement tombée amoureuse. _

_Après avoir passé de longues minutes dans ses pensées, le grognement de Tempête la fit ramener sur terre. Elle se redressa et vit un groupe de bateaux en dessous d'elle. Avec la fatigue, Tempête était redescendue un peu, jusqu'à se retrouver à seulement quelques dizaines de mètres au-dessus des navires. _

_« Aller ma belle, il faut s'en aller d'ici, on ne peut pas s'y risquer toutes les deux. »_

_C'était ironique, car quelques heures plus tôt elle avait voulu à elle seule s'attaquer à Krogan. Avec le recul, elle s'était rendue compte que c'était une idée suicidaire. _

_Astrid ordonna à sa dragonne de faire demi-tour, mais elles se retrouvèrent face à face avec quatre rôtisseurs. Dont un était Krogan. Les yeux d'Astrid s'écarquillèrent. Comment avait-elle pu tomber dans un piège aussi facilement ? _

_« Nous nous retrouvons. »_

_Krogan avait abordé un ton neutre, sans colère, sans menace. Presque… accueillant. Astrid fit mine de ne pas être surprise. De toute façon, elle ne pouvait pas s'échapper. Tempête était épuisée. Krogan la rattraperait sans le moindre effort si elle tentait de s'enfuir. Les rôtisseurs avançaient vers elle, la faisant reculer, jusqu'à ce que Tempête atterrisse naturellement sur un bateau. Dessus, deux chasseurs de dragons la firent descendre de Tempête et Astrid n'eut pas eu le temps d'attraper sa hache. Les deux hommes lui tenaient les bras, elle ne pouvait plus bouger. Krogan arriva devant elle et lui attrapa le bras. Sans vraiment de violence, il l'amena dans un compartiment. Il poussa Astrid dans le dos jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive dans la suite du capitaine et se posta devant la porte de sortie. Aucun moyen de s'échapper. _

_Elle scruta tout ce qu'elle pouvait autour d'elle, mais il n'y avait pas de fenêtre à sa portée. Il y en avait une, seulement une seule. Derrière le bureau sur lequel était assit Johann. Ce dernier regarda la jeune femme d'une expression énigmatique. Personne ne pouvait savoir à quoi il pensait. Astrid, elle continua à regarder autour d'elle, et s'arrêta en fixant la fenêtre derrière l'ancien négociant. _

_« Il est inutile d'essayer de t'échapper, jeune Astrid. Que vas-tu faire ? Sauter par la fenêtre et te noyer au milieu de l'océan ? Ton vipère doit sûrement être dans la calle, en cage à l'heure où nous parlons. »_

_Astrid fronça les sourcils. Elle attrapa une canne qu'elle avait vu à l'entrée et fonça sur Johann. Ce dernier ne bougea même pas un sourcil. Avant qu'elle ait le temps de faire la moitié du chemin, Krogan lui attrapa le bras, l'empêchant de faire ce qu'elle voulait faire et lui tordit de sorte qu'elle lâche son arme de fortune. Astrid poussa un petit cri de douleur, mais c'était surtout de surprise. _

_« Il ne sert à rien de faire cela, Astrid. Tu n'es pas prisonnière ici. Enfin, c'est toi qui dois choisir si tu veux l'être ou non. »_

_La jeune femme fut piquée de curiosité. Mais elle ne pouvait pas faire confiance à cet homme. Il avait été infiltré parmi les dragonniers pendant des années. Astrid s'assit à l'endroit que lui indiquait Johann. Ce dernier laissa apparaître sur son visage, un sourire indescriptible. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi penser ? Était-ce ses derniers instants ? Allait-elle revoir Tempête un jour ? La Rive ? Beurk ? Harold ?_

_« Ton attaque de tout à l'heure était très impressionnante, Astrid. », il marqua une pause, regardant son œil gauche, entourée par un bel hématome bleu. « Mais, connaissant ton chef, il a dû te remonter les bretelles. Je me trompe ? »_

_La jeune femme ne dit rien, mais sa tête le fit à sa place. Ses yeux se baissèrent naturellement, sa lèvre supérieure trembla et ses mains serrèrent ses genoux. Johann lança un coup d'œil à Krogan puis reporta son attention sur la jeune blonde. _

_« J'ai touché un point sensible, n'est-il pas ? »_

_Astrid ne voulait rien laisser paraître. Elle ne devait rien laisser paraître. Son problème avec Harold était SON problème._

_« Tu ne veux pas parler ? Très bien, je te laisse deux choix Astrid. Deux. Et tu vas devoir choisir. Maintenant. Sinon c'est moi qui m'en charge. »_

_La jeune femme regarda Johann dans le blanc des yeux._

_« Tu rejoins mes rangs en tant que Second. Ou alors je me débarrasse de toi, sans dragon, sans nourriture, sans rien. »_

_Astrid le savait. Elle savait très bien, que pour Johann, les deux choix pourraient l'arranger. Son choix était tout simplement logique. Même si elle allait devoir sacrifier ce qu'elle aimait le plus, son choix était déjà tout fait._

_« Je vais opter pour la deuxième option. »_

_Johann rigola. _

_« Je savais très bien que tu dirais cela, Astrid. Soit. »_

_Krogan attrapa la jeune femme qui commença à se débattre. L'homme n'eut aucun mal à l'immobilisait et il se dirigea avec elle vers la calle du bateau. La jeune femme vit Tempête, dans une cage, enchaînée, ne pouvant presque plus bouger. Astrid lui lança un regard inquiet et sa dragonne lui répondit par un grognement faible. _

_Quand Tempête vit sa maîtresse passer devant elle, elle poussa un léger grognement. La dragonne voulait lui montrer qu'elle était là pour elle, qu'elles allaient s'échapper. Elle vit Astrid se faire diriger dans une salle. Mais Tempête ne vit rien, la porte était presque fermée. Mais, elle remarqua des ombres dans la salle et reconnut celle de sa maîtresse. Mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Tempête essaya de comprendre quelque chose aux ombres qu'elle voyait devant elle. Elle arriva à discerner l'ombre de sa maîtresse et vit qu'elle venait d'être poussée au sol, par un violent coup de manche d'une arme quelconque. Puis, le pire arriva. La dragonne bleue vit une hache se leva au-dessus de la tête d'Astrid et entendit un cri à arracher le cœur quand elle retomba sur son corps. Tempête, eut un réflexe humain. Elle ferma les yeux au moment du coup, le cri de sa maîtresse fut le dernier. Le coup de hache venait de la faire taire à jamais. Le vipère vit Krogan sortir de la salle._

_Des éclaboussures de sang sur son torse._

_Il entra dans la cage du dragon, un parchemin dans la main droite, une flèche dans l'autre._

.

Quand Harold retourna sur Beurk, il retrouva rapidement Varek qui s'occupait de Tempête.

« Comment elle va ? »

« J'ai envie de dire qu'elle va très bien, Harold. Elle est soignée du poison mais… »

« Mais ? »

« Mais un dragon en deuil, c'est très mauvais Harold. Elle ne veut pas se lever, elle ne veut pas manger, elle ne veut pas jouer. Elle ne veut rien faire. »

Varek soupira lentement.

« J'ai peur qu'elle soit en train de se laisser mourir, Harold. »

Ce dernier fixa le dragon d'Astrid. Varek avait raison. Tempête afficha une mine noire, elle n'avait plus le goût de vivre. Le jeune chef sentit une main sur son épaule. Quand il se retourna, il se retrouva face à face avec les yeux vert émeraude d'Ingrid. Derrière elle, son frère, Dagur, se tenait aux côtés de Rustik.

« Je leur ai envoyé un message pour qu'ils viennent nous soutenir Harold. »

Harold hocha la tête vers Varek.

« C'est parfait, on aura besoin de renforts. »

Tous les dragonniers, ainsi que les Parenvrille se regardèrent. Ingrid fut la première à parler.

« Je sais que tu as envie de te venger, Harold. Mais je ne pense pas que… »

« Je ne veux pas aller me venger, Ingrid. Je veux récupérer Astrid. »

« Harold, Astrid est… »

« Morte ? Non je n'en suis pas sûre. Je ne le croirais pas tant que je n'aurais pas vu son corps, Ingrid. Si ça se trouve, Johann la tient tout simplement prisonnière, et je m'en voudrais toute la vie si on la laisse dans les mains de ce… de Johann. »

Ingrid était à court d'arguments. Mais Varek vint l'aider.

« Harold, regarde Tempête. Pourquoi crois-tu qu'elle soit comme ça ? Crois-moi, je connais le lien qui unit… unissait Astrid et Tempête. Si elle était vivante, Tempête serait déjà repartit pour aller la chercher. »

Il marqua une pause, conscient que ce qu'il disait était terrible.

« Mais, elle a vu quelque chose de terrible. Elle a vu Astrid se faire tuer. Je suis désolé, Harold, mais je crois que pour le moment, on doit respecter la mémoire d'Astrid. Retourner sur Beurk, prévenir ton père, aider Tempête… »

Harold leva la main, stoppant Varek net.

« Tu as raison, Varek. Préparez-vous, on s'en va sur Beurk dans une heure. »

Sans attendre de réponse, le jeune chef se dirigea vers sa hutte en compagnie de Krokmou. Le jeune brun, se dirigea vers son bureau, s'assit sur sa chaise. Et tomba en sanglots. Il posa sa tête sur ses bras, et pleura. Il en avait besoin.

Il pleura longtemps. Elle ne pouvait pas être morte, pas maintenant. Ils avaient tant de choses à vivre encore. Il devait lui dire tellement de choses, lui dire ô combien il tenait à elle. Ô combien il avait besoin d'elle… Ô combien il l'aimait. Krokmou, s'approcha de son meilleur ami et pressa sa tête contre son bras, faisant tout son possible pour le soutenir. Harold, se tourna vers lui, essuyant ses yeux.

« Tu as raison mon grand. Astrid ne se laisserait pas abattre comme ça. On doit retourner sur Beurk, lui préparer des funérailles… »

Harold se leva, prépara ses affaires. Quand tout fut prêt, il s'assit sur son lit. Krokmou posa sa tête sur ses jambes et Harold plaça ses deux mains à gauche et à droite du visage de son dragon.

« Mais après ça, Krokmou. Je te jure que je vais me venger. Je te jure qu'il va payer pour ce qu'il a fait à Astrid. Tu es avec moi ? »

Le furie nocturne fixa son maître, et poussa un grognement signifiant : toujours.

* * *

**Alors... Pas trop triste de la mort dAstrid...? (hehehehehe). Laissez moi vos théories ! J'ai hâte de les lire ! En espérant que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! À bientôt ! **


	3. Chapitre 3

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Comment allez-vous ? Alors aujourd'hui je vous retrouve pour un nouveau chapitre et j'ai désormais décider que le jour de publication serait le mercredi. J'essayerai un maximum de poster chaque semaine, les mercredis. La matin, l'après-midi ou le soir. Ceci étant dit, la dernière fois, je ne m'étais pas relue (j'ai horreur de ça, parce qu'après je change tout est c'est affreux), et j'avais remarqué beaucoup de fautes d'étourderie. et j'avais même écris "en retournant sur Beurk", au lieu d'écrire "en retournant sur la Rive." Enfin bref, normalement cela ne devrai plus arriver. Je suis encore désolée pour ça.**

* * *

**Alors aujourd'hui, un chapitre un peu plus long avec un passage que ****j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire, et qui est assez émouvant. je sais que vous êtes nombreux à être attristé de la mort d'Astrid (hehehehehe j'adore ça). Mais ne vous en faites pas, vous n'êtes pas au bout de vos peines les amis ! En tout cas merci d'être de plus en plus nombreux à lire ma fiction ! Je vous en suis très reconnaissante.**

**Durant votre lecture, vous allez voir un (1), il s'agit simplement d'une information sur quelque chose qui vous sera expliquée à la fin de votre lecture.**

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews : **

**NessaG :** Hehehe... A toi de choisir si tu dois me croire ou non ! Merci pour ton commentaire ! Bonne lecture à toi.

* * *

**Bonne lecture à vous tous !**

* * *

En volant vers Beurk, Harold était plongé dans ses pensées. Il regarda derrière lui, voyait les autres dragonniers, mais il manquait une personne. Cela faisait bizarre de voler sans entendre Astrid lui raconter ses dernières trouvailles sur la Rive. À sa gauche, Tempête volait, un peu à l'écart du groupe. Harold ne voulait pas qu'elle vienne, pas tout à fait remise de ses blessures, mais la dragonne l'avait fait changer d'avis en le menaçant de ses épines. Parmi tous ceux qui volaient, Tempête devait être la plus affectée par la mort d'Astrid. Mais, Harold allait tout faire pour l'aider durant son deuil. Peut-être que la meilleure solution était de la rendre à la nature, qu'elle s'en aille. Il n'eut pas plus le temps d'y réfléchir car l'île de Beurk apparaissait au loin. En arrivant, ils ne furent pas accueillis avec les exclamations de joie habituelles. Non, pour une fois, un silence pesait. En descendant de Krokmou, Harold se retrouva en face de son père. Ce dernier le regardait d'un air peiné. Et pour la première fois, c'est Harold qui fit le premier pas. Il enroula ses bras autour de son père, ce dernier lui répondit en posant son menton sur la tête de son fils. Personne ne dit rien. On entendit même quelques personnes renifler. Quand les retrouvailles furent faites, tout le monde se dirigea vers une falaise. Ici, tous les Beurkiens étaient enterrés. La plupart étaient morts, tués par des dragons il y a bien longtemps, mais il y avait aussi des pertes récentes. Mais aujourd'hui, la plus récente allait être celle d'Astrid.

.

« Astrid était la personne la plus courageuse que Beurk ait connu. »

Harold parlait devant tous les Beurkiens. Tous se tenaient devant un cercueil en bois. Malheureusement vide. Enfin presque. Dedans, se trouvait une poupée en bois qu'Astrid avait construite quand elle était petite. La mère d'Astrid avait eu cette idée, qui était plutôt bonne. Le jeune brun se tenait sur un rocher un peu en hauteur, les yeux de tous rivés sur lui.

« Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. Quand elle nous avait découverts, Krokmou et moi. », il marqua une pause, regardant le furie nocturne qui lui répondit en bougeant sa queue, « Elle s'était enfuie, sûrement pour venir tous vous prévenir. Puis, en lui montrant le bonheur qu'était de voler sur un dragon, elle a complètement changé d'avis. Et c'est après qu'elle a rencontré Tempête. »

La dragonne se tenait un peu à l'écart, soutenue par Krokmou qui lui donnait des coups de tête. Harold leva la tête et regarda le ciel.

« Astrid. Je ne sais pas si tu peux m'entendre, ou même me voir, mais je suis désolé. C'est de ma faute si tu es partie. J'ai dit des choses que je ne pensais pas. C'est sûrement ma faute si tu n'es plus parmi nous, mais sache que tu resteras à jamais dans nos cœurs. Tu es celle qui comptait le plus pour moi, tu es celle que je ne voulais pas perdre. Tu vas me manquer plus que tout au monde. »

Harold s'avança jusqu'au cercueil contenant la poupée d'Astrid et le ferma. Il lança la fleur préférée d'Astrid dessus. Une pensée rouge.

« Adieu, Astrid. »

Et tout le monde, imita le futur chef.

.

Harold était le dernier encore devant le trou, maintenant rebouché, qui contenait le cercueil d'Astrid. Le soleil commençait à se coucher, le froid s'installa. Krokmou, derrière son maître, s'avança vers lui en pressant sa tête contre sa jambe encore valide.

« Oui mon grand, je sais. Va rejoindre les autres. J'aimerais rester encore un moment. »

Le dragon noir hésita à laisser Harold seul, mais s'en alla. Le jeune brun s'avança jusqu'à la falaise et s'assit, laissant ses jambes tomber dans le vide. Il regarda l'océan en face de lui et soupira. Harold sortit de sa poche la dernière lentille de l'œil de dragon. Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi en faire. Normalement, en ce moment il devrait être à la Rive, dans la grande salle avec Astrid. Eux deux, cherchant une solution pour cette lentille. Il ferma les yeux en inspira lentement. Quand il sentit une pression sur son épaule.

« Je suis là, Harold, je ne te quitterai jamais. »

Harold n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Il savait très bien que son imagination lui jouait un mauvais tour, mais c'était plus fort que lui, il se laissa entraîner.

« Astrid, je suis tellement désolé… »

« Chut, ne dis rien. Tout est pardonné Harold. Je ne peux pas être fâchée contre toi, tu le sais. »

Harold posa sa main à l'endroit où il sentait une pression, mais sa main se posa directement sur son épaule, et pas sur celle d'Astrid.

« Astrid, j'ai tellement besoin de toi, je ne sais pas quoi faire sans toi. »

« Si Harold, bien sûr que si tu sais. Tu sais toujours. Tu n'es pas n'importe qui. Tu es le futur chef de Beurk, tu domptes des dragons. »

« Un chef sans une chef à ses côtés n'est rien. »

« Bien sûr que si, Harold. Ton père n'a personne non plus, et pourtant, il est le plus puissant de l'archipel. »

Harold, les yeux fermés, sentait les larmes couler le long de ses joues.

« Astrid, sans toi je suis complètement perdu. C'est de ma faute, tout est de ma faute. Si je ne m'étais pas énervé, tu serais là avec moi, en train de m'aider à trouver une solution pour la lentille. »

« Je suis là, Harold. Et je le serai toujours, tu le sais très bien. Et pour la lentille, pourquoi la garder avec toi ? Débarrasse-toi d'elle. Ton but est d'empêcher Viggo de l'avoir, détruis-la, et il ne l'aura jamais. »

« Je ne sais pas Astrid… »

« Harold, fais ce que tu veux mais écoute ton cœur. Et n'oublie pas, je serai ici, et pour toujours. »

La pression qui était sur son épaule se déplaça sur son torse, jusqu'à se retrouver au niveau de son cœur. Harold frissonna.

« Pour toujours. »

Sous ces mots, la pression s'en alla. Sûrement à jamais.

.

Johann sur son bureau se lamentait. Il devait trouver la dernière lentille de l'œil de dragon pour pouvoir poser la main sur le roi des dragons. Il se doutait que c'était Harold qui l'avait. Mais comment faire pour se la procurer.

Krogan entra dans sa cabine.

« On vient de la déposer sur l'île. »

« Parfait, Krogan. Personne ne pourra la trouver, tu es sûr de toi ? »

« Personne, Johann. »

Johann hocha la tête et afficha un sourire malfaisant.

« Les hommes que tu as envoyé sur Beurk sont de retour ? »

« Oui, Johann. Ils viennent de rentrer et m'ont fait part de leur rapport. La jeune Astrid a eu le droit à des funérailles tout à fait pathétique. Haddock est au plus bas, d'après leurs dires. »

« Pauvre Astrid, c'est vrai qu'elle nous manquera tous. »

Krogan ricana.

« Plus à toi qu'à moi, c'est sûr. »

Johann, fixa son Second. Il voulut dire quelque chose, mais se retint. Il ne voulait pas laisser paraître ce qu'il ressentait au fond de lui. Sans laisser le temps à Krogan de se questionner sur son comportement, il donna ses ordres.

« Il nous faut la dernière lentille, Krogan. Le roi des dragons est à notre portée, je le sens, il n'est plus très loin. »

« Que veux-tu ? Que nous attaquions Beurk ? La Rive ? »

Johann se leva et se plaça devant sa fenêtre. La nuit était maintenant tombée depuis un certain temps, les lanternes du bateau illuminèrent faiblement l'eau.

« Les dragonniers rejoindront la Rive dans peu de temps, je n'en doute pas. Sans Astrid, ils sont plus faibles. Physiquement comme moralement. Je soupçonne fortement Harold de posséder la dernière lentille. Il nous la faut. »

Krogan hocha la tête et s'en alla, laissant Johann seul dans sa cabine. Ce dernier se rassit sur sa chaise et croisa ses bras sous son menton. Il regrettait presque son choix de s'être débarrassé d'Astrid. Elle aurait vraiment pu faire un bon Second. Mais, elle n'aurait jamais pu trahir Harold de toute façon. Harold. Tout tournait autour de ce garçon pour Astrid. Les regards ne trompaient pas, Johann l'avait remarqué bien avant que les deux s'en aperçoivent eux-mêmes. Johann ne pouvait plus tenir, il se leva et donna un coup de pied dans sa chaise. Il se jura de faire payer Harold. De le faire payer d'avoir été le principal obstacle entre Astrid et lui.

.

Le soleil commença à se lever. Harold fut réveillé par de légers coups de tête. En ouvrant les yeux, il se retrouva face aux énormes yeux verts de Krokmou. En regardant autour de lui, il remarqua qu'il avait dormi à l'endroit où il avait « senti » Astrid. Comment il avait pu s'endormir ici ? Harold caressa Krokmou sur le front en le remerciant de l'avoir réveillé. À ses côtés, il marcha jusqu'à la Grande Salle, pour espérer y trouver quelque chose à manger. En s'y dirigeant, il lança un dernier regard en direction de la tombe d'Astrid. Le jeune brun regarda aussi le bord de la falaise, repensant au moment où il avait cru être en contact avec la jeune blonde. Il poussa un énième soupire et se laissa presque porter par Krokmou en direction de la Grande Salle. En entrant, il y avait un brouhaha, qui s'estompa quand le futur chef entra. Harold détestait profondément cela. Il n'avait pas envie d'être considéré comme fragile, il voulait faire comme si tout allait bien, malgré que rien n'allait en réalité. Le jeune brun repéra Varek assit, en train de lire à une table. Il s'assit à côté de lui et commença à déguster son lait de yak.

« Varek, après manger on retourne sur la Rive, il faut qu'on trouve une solution pour la lentille. »

Varek, surpris, hocha vivement la tête.

« D'ailleurs, en parlant de lentille Harold, j'ai eu une idée. Il faut qu'on trouve le créateur du l'œil de dragon, peut-être qu'il pourra nous aider. »

« Varek, l'œil de dragon à l'air d'avoir été créé il y a 150 ans ! Tu ne crois pas que le créateur doit être mort et enterré ? »

Harold toussa après sa phrase. La douleur de l'enterrement d'Astrid était encore beaucoup trop présente.

« Oui, je sais bien Harold », répondit rapidement Varek pour ne pas laisser le temps à son ami d'y repenser, « Mais, je viens de lire quelque chose de très intéressant. »

Il montra le livre qu'il avait dans les mains à Harold. Pendant ce temps, Rustik et les jumeaux arrivèrent. Harold commença à lire mais ne comprit pas tout et demande à Varek de lui expliquer.

« C'est simple, il existe une île qui se nomme Köle (1). Il s'agit d'une île assez lointaine, mais c'est là-bas qu'a été vu pour la dernière fois, Hugo Oeildedragon. »

Kranedur rigola et donna un coup d'épaule à sa sœur.

« Nan mais l'autre ! Il donne à son nom à un objet qu'il a fabriqué, t'as vu l'égo ! »

Kognedur lui répondit en s'esclaffant. Mais les jumeaux s'arrêtèrent net en voyant le regard noir de Harold les fixer. Le jeune chef ignora les jumeaux et se pencha vers le livre.

« Mais, tu ne crois pas qu'il doive être mort ? »

« Si… C'est possible, mais tu sais, s'il a vécu sur une île, il doit rester des écrits. Il a peut-être une descendance. On n'a pas l'œil de dragon avec nous, c'est Johann qui l'a. Mais, peut être que cet Hugo ou quelqu'un d'autre pourra nous éclairer sur le sujet du roi des dragons, et on pourra se débarrasser de la lentille. La seule solution pour Johann d'atteindre ce dragon, serait de nous faire parler. »

Harold regarda Varek pendant qu'il parlait. Faire parler. Peut-être qu'il avait essayé de faire parler Astrid, mais elle n'a jamais voulu rien dire, c'est peut-être pour cela qu'il l'avait tuée.

« Très bien, Varek. De toute façon, c'est la seule piste que nous ayons pour le moment. »

Sans attendre de réponse des autres dragonniers il se leva.

« Préparez-vous, on quitte Beurk dans une heure et on ira sur la Rive avant de rejoindre… Köle. »

Le jeune chef quitta la Grande Salle. Devant la porte, il tourna la tête à gauche en regardant la falaise. Il était attiré par cet endroit malgré lui. Il secoua sa tête et se dirigea vers sa maison. Sur le chemin, il vit Tempête en train de manger, avec d'autres vipères. Il s'approcha d'elle alors qu'elle baissait la tête vers lui. Harold la caressa.

« Je dois partir, Tempête. Je pense que le mieux est que tu restes ici, le temps que… Le temps que je trouve une solution pour toi. »

La dragonne bleue hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

Harold continua son chemin vers sa maison. En entrant, il remarqua son père, assit à la table, regardant des cartes. En entendant la porte, Stoïk leva les yeux et regarda son fils. Les deux hommes n'eurent pas besoin de parler. Le chef de Beurk savait très bien que son fils allait repartir d'ici peu. Il s'avança vers lui et le prit dans ses bras.

« Je suis très fier de toi, fils. Il faut que tu le saches. »

Harold hocha la tête.

« Je le sais Papa. Mais il faut… »

« Oui, je sais, il faut que tu partes. »

Il lâcha son fils mais posa ses deux mains sur ses deux épaules.

« Je sais ce que tu vis, Harold. Perdre la femme qu'on aime n'est pas facile, je le sais mieux que quiconque. »

Le père de Harold ferma les yeux. Harold savait très bien qu'il était en train de parler de sa propre femme, sa mère. Mais la différence entre eux deux, c'est que Harold n'avait jamais dis à Astrid qu'il l'aimait. Jamais.

« Elle sera là, pour toujours. »

Stoïk avait placé sa main sur le cœur de son fils, faisant frissonner ce dernier, qui venait d'avoir un sentiment de déjà-vu. Le jeune brun sourit faiblement.

« Je dois aller préparer mes affaires Papa. Je te tiendrai au courant. »

« Va, fils. Et n'oublie pas, tu as l'âme d'un vrai chef. »

Quand Harold quitta la maison, il se parla à lui-même :

« Peut-être, mais un chef n'envoie pas un dragonnier à la mort. »

.

En arrivant à la Rive, les dragonniers n'eurent pas le temps de souffler. Harold leur ordonna de rapidement nourrir leur dragon car ils devaient repartir sur le champ. Le jeune brun dit à Varek de prendre la tête du groupe et de les amener à Köle. Ils volèrent près de trois heures, marquant deux pauses durant le voyage. Après ce temps de voyage, Varek dit à Harold que Köle se trouvait droit devant. Le jeune chef, qui était resté, pendant tout le long du voyage, à l'arrière, leva les yeux et vit l'île. C'était étrange, elle était tout sauf accueillante. En effet, de la fumée noire s'échappait de l'île à différents endroits, il n'y avait aucun signe de dragons. En s'avançant vers l'île, les dragonniers atterrirent au bord de l'eau. Là, une douzaine d'hommes armés jusqu'aux dents. Le plus farouche d'entre eux fit un pas en avant.

« Halte ! Les dragons ne sont pas la bienvenue sur Köle. »

Harold descendit de Krokmou et leva les mains en signe de non-violence.

« Nous sommes ici pour voir Hugo Oeildedragon, nous voulons seulement lui parler et nous repartirons ensuite. »

Le garde, ordonna à ses hommes de baisser leurs armes.

« Pourquoi voulez-vous lui parler ? »

Harold, les sourcils froncés répondit :

« C'est plutôt un sujet secret. Je veux simplement le rencontrer. Nos dragons ne vous feront aucun mal, je peux vous l'assurer. »

L'homme, se redressa.

« Hugo Oeildedragon est mort. Il va falloir vous adresser à son fils. »

Harold regarda Varek, ce dernier haussa les épaules.

« Très bien, nous verrons son fils. Où pouvons-nous le trouver ? »

L'homme devant Harold enleva son casque. Il avait les yeux verts ainsi que les cheveux noirs.

« Je suis Isaac Oeildedragon. »

D'un geste aimable, il tendit la main vers Harold.

« Harold Haddock. Je viens de Beurk. »

Isaac eut un sourire malfaisant si rapide que Harold n'eut pas le temps de le voir.

« Eh bien, Harold Haddock, bienvenue sur Köle. Suivez-moi, je vais vous montrer où vous pourrez vous installer. »

« Euh… Je ne suis pas sûr qu'on va rester longtemps ici, Isaac. »

Isaac se retourna et regarda Harold dans les yeux ce qui fit sursauter ce dernier.

« Monsieur Haddock, il n'y a rien à moins de 2 heures de voyage à vol de dragon d'ici. Je vous accorde quelques jours pour vous remettre de votre voyage, et la visite de mon île est longue et son histoire pas moins. Donc, je vous laisse réfléchir. Vous restez quelques jours. Ou vous vous en allez maintenant. »

Harold fut pris de court. Il voulut parler quand Rustik lui attrapa le bras.

« C'est très gentil à vous Monsieur Oeildedragon mais on va s'en aller hein ! »

D'un coup de bras, Harold se débarrassa de son emprise.

« Rustik. On ne va pas s'en aller maintenant. Il nous faut des réponses. », il se retourna vers Isaac, « Nous allons rester. »

« Choix judicieux, Harold. Mais, vos dragons devront rester ici. Nous ne les acceptons pas en temps normal, mais comme ils sont vos seuls moyens de transport, je vous permets de les laisser ici. »

Les jumeaux s'indignèrent.

« Alors il est hors de question qu'on laisse nos dragons ici ! »

Le regard noir d'Isaac les fit changer d'avis.

« Oh bah si finalement. »

Harold se dirigea vers Krokmou et se baisse pour se placer à sa hauteur. Le furie nocturne poussa un petit grognement et colla sa tête à celle de son maître.

« Ne t'en fais pas, mon grand. Je vais vite revenir et je viendrai te voir. »

Tout le monde se dirigea en direction du cœur de l'île. Harold avança plus vite pour se retrouver au niveau d'Isaac.

« Toutes les îles ont une particularité, Isaac. Quelle est celle de la tienne ? »

L'homme aux cheveux noir ricana.

« Oh, la nôtre est une île remplie d'esclaves. »

* * *

**Et voilà. Alors, que pensez-vous d'Isaac ? Détestable hein ? Moi je l'adore hehehe ! Comment avez vous trouvé le passage où Astrid "est" avec Harold ? J'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire. Laissez moi vos théories pour la suite ! J'ai hâte de vous lire ! **

**(1) : Köle signifie "esclave" en Turc ! :)**

**À mercredi prochain si tout se passe bien ! **


	4. Chapitre 4

**Bonjour tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Alors, vous allez vous dire "mais on est pas mercredi !". Oui, oui je sais qu'on est pas mercredi, mais je suis en train d'écrire des chapitres et des chapitres, j'ai pris beaucoup d'avance et très sérieusement, je n'aime pas avoir un planning, car je ne lui suivrai pas. Donc, je posterai un chapitre quand je voudrais. Sachez que le chapitre 5 est déjà tout prêt, tout terminé, donc il sera posté dans quelques jours ! **

**Voilà merci de votre compréhension.**

**En tout cas merci d'être de plus en plus nombreux de lire ma fiction, et j'ai l'impression que cela vous plait. **

* * *

**ATTENTION À LIRE IMPÉRATIVEMENT : Vous l'avez sans doute remarqué, la fiction est "rated M", cela veut dire qu'il y a des sujets déconseillés aux plus jeunes/sensibles. Si vous faites partie de ces deux cas, je vous conseille de ne pas continuer à lire. Il y aura des sujets sensible pendant la suite de cette fiction. Le début était "gentillet", mais les choses se corsent dès maintenant.**

* * *

**En tout cas, je lance un gros DISCLAIMER ! Mon Isaac est bien gentil, mais tout ce qui sera dit dans cette fiction, n'est absolument pas ma pensée. Vous verrez durant votre lecture que certains sujets très sensibles de nos jours sont abordés. Je suis totalement contre, mais pour le "bien" de la fiction, je me dois de l'introduire dedans. Merci de votre compréhension.**

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**NessaG : **Merci beaucoup de laisser un commentaire à chaque chapitres ! C'est très gentil. Ta théorie est intéressante ! Je te laisse lire la suite.

**Sissi1789 : **Merci beaucoup ! C'est très gentil de ta part ! Je te laisse lire la suite pour voir si ta théorie se confirme ou non !

* * *

**Bonne lecture à tous ! **

* * *

« Attends, tu es en train de nous dire que tu es le chef d'une île remplie d'esclaves ? »

Isaac tourna la tête vers Rustik.

« Tout à fait. Cela pose problème ? »

Rustik voulu parler, sûrement pour s'indigner, mais Harold plaça sa main devant sa bouche.

« Non, non aucun problème pour nous, tout va bien, nous sommes impatients de découvrir ton île. »

Isaac haussa les épaules et continua son chemin. Harold, se tourna vers les dragonniers.

« Je sais très bien qu'être ici alors que cette île doit grouiller d'esclaves n'est pas dans nos codes. Mais justement, on peut faire d'une pierre deux coups. Savoir ce qu'il faut sur l'œil de dragon et peut-être libérer des esclaves. »

Rustik ne parût pas convaincu mais hocha la tête. Ils marchèrent quelques instants jusqu'à voir devant eux une scène d'horreur. Il y avait majoritairement des maisons, la plupart était habitées par des hommes. Les esclaves étaient tous des femmes. Harold regarda la scène avec horreur, il y avait des femmes jeunes, des vieilles et même des enfants. Bouché bée, il plaça sa main sur épaule d'Isaac.

« Attends, les esclaves sont seulement des femmes ? »

« Oui, Harold, mes esclaves sont des femmes. Elles obéissent beaucoup plus facilement… Et elles sont beaucoup plus facile à être soumises. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Il donna un coup d'épaule à Harold qui fit mine de rigoler. Tout en continuant d'avancer. Harold et les dragonniers regardèrent partout auteur d'eux tant le spectacle était abominable. On entendait des cris, des pleurs. Rustik, Kranedur et Kognedur, qui normalement parlaient tout le temps, ne disaient absolument rien. Même eux étaient choqués de ce qu'ils voyaient. Un bruit sourd attira l'attention de tout le monde, ils tournèrent la tête vers la droite. Là, une jeune femme d'une quinzaine d'années venait de faire tomber un plat rempli de lait de yak. Un homme, sûrement son maître, s'avança vers elle d'un air menaçant. Il attrapa les cheveux blonds de la jeune fille qui cria. Ses yeux bleus se posèrent sur Harold et il eut un mouvement de recul. Cette fillette ressemblait beaucoup trop à Astrid. C'était le détail qui lui fit faire une bêtise.

Harold s'avança vers eux, Varek tenta de le retenir, mais doté d'une force surnaturelle, il se débarrassa de son emprise et s'avança vers l'homme qui faisait au moins deux fois sa taille. Il s'arrêta devant lui, alors qu'il tenait toujours la jeune fille par les cheveux.

« Lâche-la. »

L'homme, à la carrure d'un véritable viking, regarda Harold dans le blanc des yeux. Il voulut lui dire quelque chose, mais Harold ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

« C'est simple, tu la lâche maintenant. J'ai juste à claquer des doigts pour qu'un dragon arrive jusqu'ici. Et crois-moi je ne vais pas le retenir. »

L'homme s'esclaffa.

« Tu veux rire ? Donc toi tu vas me faire croire que tu possèdes un dragon ? La seule personne en qui je peux trouver de la crainte c'est le fils de Stoïk la Brute, un certain Arnold. Il possède un furie nocturne. Alors toi et ton gronk, vous pouvez déguerpir d'ici en vitesse. »

Harold, ne recula pas alors que l'homme s'avança vers lui.

« Son fils s'appelle Harold, et tu l'as en face de toi. Si tu es au courant de mon existence, tu dois savoir qu'il possède une fausse jambe. », dit-il en secouant sa prothèse.

Le viking déglutit. Harold fit mine de lever sa main et plaça ses doigts convenablement pour les claquer.

« Alors, tu veux tenter le coup et voir un furie nocturne débarquer ici ? Je te laisse encore une chance de la laisser. Tu n'as jamais fait tomber quelque chose de ta vie ? »

Le viking ne sut que répondre. Il lâcha les cheveux de la jeune fille et s'en alla. Cette dernière leva les yeux vers Harold, les yeux remplis de larmes et souffla un « merci ».

« Elena ! Ramène-toi ici avant que je vienne te chercher. »

La jeune blonde ne se fit pas prier et courut derrière son maître. En retournant près d'Isaac et des dragonniers, Harold remarqua que ces derniers le regardaient d'un air apeuré. Isaac, lui, regarda Harold d'un air énigmatique sans rien dire. Après quelques secondes, il continua sa marche de visite sans rien dire.

.

Isaac les conduisit en direction d'une sorte de manoir, au sommet de la colline. Un énorme manoir, qui avait pour vue le village rempli de femmes esclaves. Et Harold ne savait absolument pas quoi penser de ce qu'il voyait. Son père lui avait toujours expliqué que quelque part dans le monde, certaines personnes utilisaient des esclaves. Il ne l'avait jamais cru, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Ils arrivèrent devant le manoir qui était très haut. Les briques étaient d'un gris qui tirait sur le noir. Plusieurs cheminées crachaient leur fumée noire. Des gardes se tenaient des deux côtés de la grande porte. En passant, Isaac dit quelque chose à l'un des gardes que Harold ne put entendre.

En entrant, Harold regarda tout autour de lui. Il se trouvait dans les manoirs des livres que son père lui lisait le soir. Grand, majestueux. Mais ce manoir-là avait quelque chose de différent, il n'avait pas de couleur, les murs était d'un gris sombre, des torches étaient accrochés aux murs. Pas de tableaux, des fenêtres assez rares. Mais le pire dans tout cela, c'est que parfois, Harold entendait des cris de femmes venir des étages supérieurs. Il ne voulait pas penser à ce qu'elles subissaient entre ces murs. Il voulait à tout prix faire quelque chose pour les aider. Mais il devait y avoir des centaines et des centaines de femmes à sauver.

Isaac fit rentrer tout le monde dans une salle. Il y avait une grande table, avec des plats chauds tout fraichement préparés. Isaac les invita à s'assoir.

« Ne faites pas les timides. Vous devez être affamés après votre long périple. »

Les dragonniers commencèrent à avancer quand Harold, le bras levé, les interdit d'avancer.

« Comment savais-tu que nous allions venir, Isaac ? »

Ce dernier, était déjà assis sur une chaise en bout de table. Sans faiblir il regarda Harold dans les yeux. Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent quelques secondes. C'est Harold qui parla le premier.

« Comment cette table peut-elle être prête si tu ne nous attendais pas ? »

Isaac sourit.

« Mon cher Harold, voyons. Quand vous étiez sur la berge et que nous nous sommes rencontrés, j'ai ordonné à mes hommes de prévenir les femmes dans la cuisine. Elles ont eu le temps de tout préparer durant la visite et durant… ton sauvetage. »

Harold eut du mal à le croire mais lui laissa le bénéfice du doute. Il laissa ses dragonniers s'installer et manger. Le jeune brun se plaça en face d'Isaac. Il commença à manger, mais il n'avait pas très faim. Il ne se sentait pas à l'aise sur cette île, il était venu chercher des réponses, c'est tout.

« Alors, vous êtes venus pour voir mon père. Qui est décédé, il y a maintenant 10 ans. »

Kranedur parla la bouche pleine :

« Déjà 10 ans ? Mais t'as quel âge ? »

Isaac tourna ses yeux verts vers lui.

« J'en ai 25. »

« Waw ! C'est 5 de plus que Harold ! » (1)

Le futur chef de Beurk regarda Kranedur, l'invitant à se taire. Isaac, regarda Harold, il sourit avant de boire dans sa coupe de vin. Il continua ses questions :

« Pourquoi deviez-vous rencontrer mon père ? »

Harold prit une grande inspiration expliquant à Isaac qu'ils avaient découvert l'œil de dragon sur un bateau naufragé il y a quelques mois. Qu'ils avaient risqué leur vie pour ne pas qu'il tombe entre de mauvaises mains, mais malheureusement, leur ennemi, Johann, l'avait en sa possession. Mais il n'avait pas la dernière lentille. Harold fit exprès de ne pas mentionner Astrid, il ne voulait pas laisser paraître qu'il était désorienté. Il ne faisait pas tout à fait confiance à cet Isaac. Ce dernier l'écouta sans dire un mot, buvant son vin. Quand Harold eut terminé, il reposa son verre et s'accouda sur la table.

« Et donc ? Qu'est-ce que mon père aurait pu faire pour vous ? »

« Nous voulons détruire la dernière lentille. Peut-être savoir où se cache le roi des dragons pour le protéger, sans laisser à Johann la chance de le découvrir. »

Isaac rigola, il se leva et alla se placer devant une grande fenêtre tournant le dos à tout le monde. Il fit venir un des gardes qui se tenait devant la porte et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Ce dernier hocha la tête et s'en alla. L'homme aux cheveux noirs se retourna ensuite vers Harold et s'approcha de lui.

« Harold Haddock, puis-je m'entretenir avec toi un moment ? Il y a certaines choses qu'il faut que tu saches. De chef à chef. »

Harold fut surprit de la réaction de son hôte. Il lança un regard vers Varek. Isaac le vit.

« Oh, ne t'en fais, tes amis sont en sécurité. Ils peuvent rester là ou alors retourner voir leur dragon. Ils sont libres sur cette île. », il marque une pause, « À condition qu'ils n'imitent pas leur chef en essayant de sauver une pauvre fille. »

Isaac avait parlé d'un ton menaçant, insistant sur ses derniers mots. Harold, ne sachant trop quoi faire, accepta la proposition. Il laissa ses dragonniers vaquer à leurs occupations.

« Varek, fais en sorte que Krokmou ne manque de rien s'il te plait. Il ne peut pas voler sans moi. »

Ce dernier hocha la tête. Ils s'en allèrent tous sous les indignations de Rustik qui n'avait pas terminé de manger. Isaac escorta Harold jusqu'à une bibliothèque. Harold remarqua que le soleil commençait à tomber derrière les fenêtres. L'homme aux cheveux noirs l'invita à s'assoir sur une chaise près d'un feu qui venait tout juste d'être allumé. Isaac plaça son bras au-dessus de la cheminée. Harold attendit quelques instants avant de commencer à parler.

« Isaac, dis-moi si tu ne sais pas où se trouve le roi des dragons ou si tu ne connaissais pas l'existence de l'œil de dragon. »

« Harold je t'en prie », ricana Isaac, « Tu crois vraiment que je ne connais pas l'existence de l'œil ? J'ai presque aidé mon père à le construire. »

« Alors dis-moi où se trouve le roi des dragons. »

Harold s'était levé et avancé près d'Isaac.

« Je ne sais pas si je dois te le dire, Harold. Tu viens, comme par magie sur mon île, avec ton furie nocturne alors qu'ici les dragons ne sont pas les bienvenus. Tu empêches un homme de faire son travail avec une esclave. »

Harold sortit de ses gongs.

« Pardon ? Tu voulais vraiment que je laisse cet homme faire je ne sais quoi à cette fillette ? Tu te prétends chef alors que tu ne sais pas protéger les plus jeunes de ton île. »

Isaac se rapprocha encore plus près de Harold jusqu'à se tenir à quelques centimètres de son visage.

« Tu veux que je te dise ce qu'il allait faire à cette fille ? Ce n'est pas très beau à raconter, mais je peux te dire que la fin de cette histoire se trouve dans un lit Harold. Nous avons des esclaves depuis la nuit de temps sur cette île. Et ce n'est pas un morveux qui chevauche des dragons qui viendra faire sa loi ici, tu m'entends ? »

Harold eut un mouvement de recul face à la haine qui se faisait entendre dans la voix d'Isaac.

« Mais, c'est… »

« Du viol. Oui très clairement. Et alors ? Ces filles sortent tout droit de femmes qui étaient esclaves. Tu crois qu'elles méritent d'être traitées convenablement ? »

Harold s'indigna.

« Tu crois qu'elles ont choisis de vivre comme ça Isaac ? Toutes les femmes ont le droit d'être respectées. Il n'y a pas d'exception. »

Isaac leva le doigt et appuya sur le torse de Harold à chaque fois qu'il dit un mot.

« Bien sûr qu'il y a des exceptions. Il y a en a toujours. Je reçois des femmes tous les jours ou presque. Des femmes qui quittent leur foyer, qui se font attraper. Ou même des femmes de mauvaise vie. »

Harold ne put en entendre davantage.

« De toute façon, je ne suis pas ici pour parler de ça, Isaac. Soit tu me donnes ce que je veux sur l'œil de dragon, soit je m'en vais tout de suite, non sans essayer de sauver quelques filles. »

« Quelques filles ? Mais Harold, tu en as pour longtemps de toutes les sauver. Comme tu l'as dit toi-même, il n'y a pas d'exceptions. »

Harold serra le poing. Il se retenait de toutes ses forces pour se contrôler et ne pas lâcher sa rage sur Isaac.

Isaac eut un sourire en coin, regardant Harold de haut en bas. Il se recula et se replaça devant le feu.

« Je pourrai t'apporter les réponses que tu souhaites, Harold. Mais il est trop tard, j'ai des choses importantes à faire. Je vous offre une chambre à toi et à chacun de tes dragonniers. À prendre ou à laisser. »

« Et je vais laisser mon dragon seul dehors ? Il n'y a pas un endroit où nous pouvons les laisser au moins à l'abris. »

Sans regarder Harold, Isaac fit non de la tête.

« C'est à prendre ou à laisser. »

.

Harold se dirigea vers l'endroit où il avait laissé Krokmou et les autres dragons. Quand il y arriva, Krokmou lui sauta dessus, content de le revoir enfin. Rustik s'avança vers lui.

« Alors il t'a dit quoi le gars hyper flippant ? Il sait où est le roi des dragons ? »

Harold soupira en caressant Krokmou sur le front.

« Il nous le dira demain, d'après lui. Il nous propose de rester la nuit ici. J'ai dit oui, malgré le fait qu'il soit complètement malade, et qu'il traite les femmes… »

« Comme des objets. On l'a vu Harold. »

Varek parlait d'une voix sombre.

« Une femme est venue nous apporter de la viande pour les dragons, j'ai voulu lui demander son nom, elle m'a répondu mais un gars est arrivé et l'a prise avec lui, prétextant qu'elle prenait trop de temps. Qui sait ce qu'elle est en train de vivre en ce moment… »

« Je crois savoir. », fit Harold en fermant les yeux, s'imaginant le pire.

Le jeune chef se tourna vers Kognedur.

« Tu sais, si tu veux t'en aller, tu peux. Je ne sais pas ce que tu peux ressentir en ce moment en voyant toutes ses femmes. »

« T'en fais pas Harold. Je suis forte. Et puis si je dois m'en aller, Krane doit venir avec moi et je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit la meilleure des idées. »

Harold lui fit un léger sourire et s'approcha de Krokmou.

« Eh mon grand… Tu vas devoir rester là un petit moment d'accord. Je ne peux pas te prendre avec moi là-haut. Mais je compte sur toi pour rester à l'affût, j'aurai sûrement besoin de toi. »

Le furie nocturne frotta sa tête contre le torse de Harold.

« Allons-y, ne faisons pas attendre Isaac », fit Harold, d'un ton ironique.

.

Dans sa chambre, Isaac se tenait debout devant sa fenêtre, torse nu. Il était en train de remonter son pantalon. Derrière lui, il entendit de petits gémissements. Il sourit en se retournant. Devant lui, au sol, se trouvait une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année. Elle avait des bleus sur ses jambes, dont un bleu sous l'œil gauche qui commençait à disparaître. Son habit d'esclave était quelques peu déchiré. Isaac s'approcha d'elle et se baissa. Il attrapa son menton, l'obligeant à le regarder.

« Désolé, j'y suis allé un peu fort cette fois-ci. J'avais besoin de me défouler. »

Il marqua une pause, la regardant.

« Il n'y a pas photos, tu es vraiment la plus belle esclave que j'ai eu depuis bien bien longtemps. »

La jeune femme, les yeux remplis de larmes, tremblait.

« Tu as des yeux bleus magnifiques, tu le sais ça ? »

De son menton, il passa sa main vers sa joue droite, sur laquelle se trouvait une griffure assez profonde. Isaac regarda ensuite son cou, possédant quatre tâches violettes, dont une était si intense qu'elle tournait vers le noir. Et enfin, il passa ses mains dans les cheveux de la jeune femme, emmêlés.

« Le blond, c'est vraiment ma couleur préférée sur une femme. »

* * *

**(1) : dans ma fiction, Harold a 20 ans. Je sais que c'est son âge dans Dragons 2, et que dans la série il est plus jeune, mais j'ai voulu lui donner cet âge, pour qu'il puisse avoir une maturité plus importante. Les autres dragonniers ont environ le même âge. **

* * *

**ALORS ! Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ? Je vous avez prévenus que certains sujets allaient être très trèèèèès sensibles et malsaints... Je le sais je le sais et je l'assume. Je le répète, tout ce que dit/fait Isaac n'est absolument pas ce que je pense ne vous en faite pas !**

**Alors... Vous pensez que c'est réellement LA fille à laquelle vous pensez tous...?**

**En tout cas, laissez moi vos retours dans les commentaires et moi je vous dis à la semaine prochaine ! Prenez soin de vous ! **


	5. Chapitre 5

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Comment allez-vous ? Pour moi tout se passe pour le mieux. J'ai écris ce chapitre alors que celui d'avant n'était pas encore sortit, et pour être honnête, ce n'est pas mon meilleur. Il ne se passe pas énormément de chose, alors on va dire que c'est un chapitre de transition. En tout cas j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Sissi1789 :** Peut-être... ou peut-être pas... Merci pour ton commentaire !

**NessaG : **Ne t'en fais pas, moi aussi j'ai absolument hâte de savoir ce qu'il va lui faire subir hehehe ! Merci beaucoup !

* * *

**Bonne lecture à vous ! **

* * *

Harold était dans la chambre que lui avait indiqué Isaac. Cela faisait maintenant une heure et demie qu'il était en train de prévoir un plan pour espérer sauver les femmes de cette île. Son idée principale était de faire venir des renforts de Beurk. Il n'y avait aucuns dragons sur Köle, cela pouvait être leur chance. Le jeune homme continua à écrire quelques instants quand il entendit des bruits de pas et des pleurs derrière sa porte. Quand Harold l'ouvrit, il vit seulement le dos d'une femme tourner dans un couloir à gauche. Il remarqua qu'elle boitait légèrement et que ses habits étaient un peu déchirés. Il soupira en fermant sa porte, ne pouvant imaginer ce que cette jeune femme venait de subir dans le lit d'Isaac ou d'un autre homme.

Le jeune homme commençait à se sentir épuisé et se dirigea vers son lit. Les derniers jours avaient été très compliqués moralement comme physiquement. Il se posa des tonnes de questions, ne sachant pas si Isaac lui donnerait les réponses à ses questions. Il mit du temps à s'endormir et se laissa entrainer dans un rêve.

_« Astrid, reviens ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »_

_« Essaye de m'attraper Haddock ! Tu n'y arriveras jamais. »_

_Harold rigola et se prêta au jeu d'Astrid. Il lui courut après, elle avait pris de l'avance et s'enfonça dans les bois. Il continua de courir derrière elle, mais avec sa prothèse il eut du mal à la suivre. Rapidement, il la perdit de vue. _

_« Je suis là Harold ! Cherche un peu, tu me trouveras. »_

_Harold regardait autour de lui sans la voir, mais sa voix semblait si proche. Il tourna sur lui-même, essayant de l'apercevoir entre les branches, mais rien n'y faisait, Astrid n'était pas là._

_« Si, je suis juste ici Harold. »_

_Cette fois, la voix d'Astrid était juste derrière lui. En se retournant, il se retrouva face à face avec la jeune femme blonde. Il avait l'impression que c'était la première fois depuis des années qu'il la voyait. Sans aucune hésitation, il l'attrapa dans ses bras. Astrid, surprise, recula d'un pas et trébucha sur un caillou. Elle tomba lourdement sur le dos et Harold se retrouva au-dessus d'elle. Pendant quelques secondes, les deux se regardèrent dans les yeux. Harold, fut pris d'une envie excessive de l'embrasser. Il s'approcha de ses lèvres roses, mais la jeune femme l'arrêta en posant sa main sur le front de Harold. _

_« Tu ne peux pas faire ça, Harold. Tu le sais bien, je suis morte. Complètement morte. Tu ne pourras plus jamais faire ça. Je ne suis plus de ce monde. Fais-toi à l'idée. »_

Harold sursauta et faillit tomber de son lit. Ses jambes sous la couverture se rapprochèrent de son torse et il plaça sa tête sur ses genoux. Il serra ses draps le plus possible, retenant ses larmes. Pourquoi est-ce que son esprit lui jouait des tours comme ça ? Il n'avait pas déjà assez souffert pour mériter ça ? Quand est-ce qu'il allait enfin avoir la paix ? Harold sortit de son lit et se dirigea vers sa fenêtre. Le soleil ne pointait absolument pas le bout de son nez, il comprit donc que c'était encore le milieu de la nuit. Il essaya d'ouvrir la fenêtre mais c'était impossible. En même temps, si des esclaves venaient nettoyer cette chambre, elles ne devaient pas pouvoir s'échapper. Les fenêtres étaient donc condamnées. Mais Harold ne pouvait pas rester ici, il voulait absolument sortir prendre l'air. Peut-être qu'un vol avec Krokmou lui fera du bien.

Le jeune homme attrapa ses affaires et s'habilla en vitesse. Il fallait absolument qu'il sorte d'ici, il était en train de suffoquer. Il se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre et l'ouvrit. Le manoir était complètement désert, il n'y avait pas un seul bruit. Même les cris des femmes étaient absents, ce qui donna à cet endroit une atmosphère presque saine. Harold, marcha sur la pointe des pieds. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il se sentait obligé d'être discret, pourtant Isaac lui avait bien dit qu'ils étaient libres ici. Il descendit des escaliers interminables et se retrouva enfin devant la grande porte. Harold essaya de l'ouvrir, mais malheureusement, elle était fermée. Quand il se décida à faire demi-tour, il se retrouva nez à nez avec une jeune fille blonde. Elle avait des yeux bleus qui semblaient foncés sous l'obscurité.

« Mais, je te connais. », fit Harold.

La jeune fille tremblait un peu et baissa la tête. Harold, mit un genou à terre.

« Oui, je te reconnais, tu es la jeune fille que j'ai vue hier. Ton nom c'est Elena, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elena hocha doucement la tête. Harold voulu s'approcher d'elle mais cette dernière eu un mouvement de recul violent.

« Eh… Je ne veux pas te faire de mal. »

La jeune blonde leva ses yeux bleus vers lui. La ressemblance qu'elle avait avec Astrid foudroya encore une fois Harold. Il ne sera jamais tranquille. Harold réfléchit un instant.

« Elena écoute moi, est-ce que tu sais comment sortir d'ici ? »

La fillette hocha la tête et ordonna à Harold de le suivre. Ils empruntèrent une porte que Harold n'avait même pas vue. Elle était en bois et en mauvaise état. Ils descendirent encore et arrivèrent dans une sorte de cave.

« C'est ici que tu vis ? »

Pour la première fois, la jeune fille lui répondit enfin.

« Oui. Enfin, non… Je viens ici le soir, souvent, pour être tranquille. Je t'ai entendu, je suis donc sortie pour voir qui c'était, et je t'ai vu. »

Harold lui fit un petit sourire rassurant que la fille lui rendit.

« Tu veux sortir ? »

« Oui, je dois aller voir mon dragon. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air. »

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux en entendant le mot « dragon ».

« Un dragon ? Il y a longtemps ma mère m'avait dit que les dragons n'existaient pas… Tu ne me mens pas ? »

« Non, je ne te mens pas. Si tu veux, viens avec moi, je peux même t'emmener faire une balade. »

« Je ne sais pas… Si jamais Vrak apprend que je ne suis pas en train de laver ses affaires il va me… »

Elena ne continua pas sa phrase. Harold, ferma les yeux et soupira. Il s'avança vers Elena et posa sa main sur son épaule. Il sentit que cette dernière trembla sous son geste. Elle était si jeune, il ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait ressentir à chaque fois que quelqu'un la touchait.

« Écoute moi, on ne va pas partir longtemps. Je te promets que Vrak ne saura rien de notre escapade, d'accord ? »

Elena hésita.

« Tu ne vas vraiment pas le regretter, cela te fera oublier tes problèmes un instant. »

« Oui, mais c'est seulement un instant… »

« Je ne vais pas te forcer à me suivre, Elena. »

« Je veux venir. Merci… euh… ? »

« Harold. Je m'appelle Harold. »

Elena souleva ses sourcils, surprise, mais sourit à Harold. Elle lui fit signe de la suivre et, en se baissant un peu ils se faufilèrent dans un trou qui se trouvait dans un mur. Ils arrivèrent enfin dehors et Harold put enfin respirer de l'air frais et se vider la tête. La lune était encore bien visible dans le ciel. Elle était pleine, ce qui éclaira un peu autour d'eux. Harold prit les devants et avança dans l'obscurité et descendit vers le village. Il vit qu'Elena marchait lentement. Le futur chef de Beurk lui tendit la main et la jeune fille lui attrapa assez rapidement après un petit temps d'hésitation. En arrivant au village, les huttes étaient éteintes, il n'y avait aucun bruit. Mais Harold ne voulait prendre aucun risque et passant par les bois qui était à quelques mètres des huttes. De nuit, il ne reconnut pas tout de suite le chemin à prendre, mais rapidement il repéra le chemin qu'il avait déjà pris trois fois. Harold commença à marcher plus vite, impatient de pouvoir voler sur Krokmou et d'enfin se vider la tête. Mais il avait aussi tellement envie de faire découvrir à Elena ce qu'était de voler sur un dragon. Le jeune brun marcha sur le chemin, certain que personne n'allait le voir et il entraîna Elena avec lui vers l'endroit où les dragons étaient. En arrivant, il entendit une voix qu'il connaissait bien.

.

« Tu es vraiment magnifique. C'est dommage que tu sois le dernier de ton espèce. »

Isaac se tenait devant le furie nocturne et leva sa main droite vers lui pour caresser son front. Mais ce n'était pas l'avis de Krokmou qui commença à grogner et à montrer les crocs. Harold, voyant ce spectacle, ne pouvait pas laisser cet homme toucher son dragon. Il ordonna à Elena de rester cacher dans les buissons et de ne faire aucun bruit.

« C'est qu'avec moi qu'il fait ça, Isaac. »

L'homme aux cheveux noirs se retourna vers Harold, pas même surpris de le voir ici.

« Qu'avec toi ? Tu es donc spécial pour ce dragon ? »

Harold sourit et amena son pouce et son index vers sa bouche et siffla. Krokmou, sans aucune hésitation, sauta vers son maître et se plaça juste derrière lui.

« Spécial ? Je ne sais pas. Ami ? Très certainement. »

Isaac applaudit doucement.

« Je suis très impressionné, vraiment. »

Harold n'était pas dupe.

« Pourquoi es-tu ici, Isaac ? »

« Je suis le chef de cette île, jeune Harold. Je vais où je veux quand je veux. »

« Peut-être, mais ce dragon est le mien, et je ne t'ai pas autorisé à le toucher. »

Le chef de Köle s'avança vers Harold, d'un pas certain.

« Tu es fascinant, Harold Haddock. Mais ton problème, c'est que tu es sans arrêt sur tes gardes. Tu l'es même beaucoup trop. »

Harold ne savait pas de quoi il voulait parler. Isaac aborda un sourire et commença à retourner vers le manoir. En passant à côté de Harold, il s'arrêta.

« Oh, et toutes mes condoléances pour ta perte récente. »

Harold se figea. Isaac continua son chemin sans rien dire de plus. Mais Harold ne pouvait pas en rester là. Il se retourna et fonça vers Isaac, il posa sa main sur son épaule et le retourna.

« Comment es-tu au courant de ça ? »

Pour une fois, il vit Isaac surpris. Était-ce dû à la rage que se faisait entendre dans la voix de Harold ? Voyant qu'Isaac ne répondît pas, il répéta sa question, attrapant son col.

« Comment es-tu au courant de ça ? »

Isaac plaça sa main sur celle de Harold et la tira pour qu'il le lâche.

« Ce sont tes deux amis, Kranedur et Kognedur je crois. Ils m'ont expliqué que tu avais perdu un dragonnier. »

Harold fixait Isaac dans le blanc des yeux.

« Je vois que cela t'affecte par-dessus tout. »

L'homme marcha autour de Harold.

« Ils m'ont expliqué qu'elle était blonde, des grands yeux bleus, une chevelure impressionnante, farouche, douée au combat. »

Le jeune brun suivait Isaac du regard pendant qu'il tournait autour de lui. Ce dernier s'approcha de lui, jusqu'à lui murmurer :

« Elle s'appelait Astrid, je crois. »

Harold serrait si fort ses poings, que ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la paume de sa main, il sentit un liquide chaud en couler. Le chef de Köle commença à retourner vers son manoir quand il s'arrêta un dernière fois.

« J'aurais bien aimé la rencontrer. C'est tragique. »

.

Cela faisait maintenant cinq bonnes minutes qu'Isaac était partit. Harold, toujours les poings fermés, n'avait pas bougé. Elena sortit des buissons et s'avança vers le jeune chef. Elle voulut lui toucher le dos pour la faire réagir, mais elle vit du sang couler gouttes à gouttes des mains de Harold. Elle poussa un cri sourd en s'en alla en courant vers le village, il fallait à tout prix qu'elle trouve quelque chose pour empêcher le sang couler.

Harold, vit la jeune fille s'enfuir en courant. Il se réveilla de sa transe et regarda ses mains. Il les ouvrit et vit qu'il avait serré tellement fort que ses ongles s'étaient plantés dans sa paume. En les retirant, il avait empiré les choses. Au fond, les ouvertures étaient superficielles, mais profondes. C'était un endroit rempli de veines, c'est pour ça que le sang coulait si fort. Son seul réflexe était de secouer ses mains pour que le sang s'en aille. Mais cela fit couler les blessures encore plus. Après quelques minutes, Harold entendit des bruits de pas venir d'en face de lui. Il vit Elena revenir en courant vers lui, des objets blancs dans les mains. Quand elle arriva à sa hauteur, elle s'empressa d'attraper les mains de Harold et les enroula dans un genre de tissu blanc qui absorba le sang.

« Voilà, au moins, le sang ne coulera plus. »

Harold ne dit rien, regardant Elena continuer son œuvre sur ses mains. Quelques instants plus tard, les mains de Harold étaient enroulées dans ce tissu blanc.

« Merci, tu n'étais pas obligé de faire ça. »

« Bien sûr que si, c'est la moindre des choses pour me proposer d'aller faire un tour sur… »

Krokmou s'approcha de la fillette et pressa son museau sur son front. La jeune fille avait l'air émerveillée. Elle semblait totalement heureuse. Peut-être réellement depuis bien longtemps.

« Tu es prête à faire une petite balade ? »

Sans attendre de réponse, Harold souleva la jeune fille et la plaça sur Krokmou. Il se hissa juste derrière elle. Il colla Elena contre lui et plaça sa main sur l'encolure de Krokmou.

« Aller mon grand, on y va en douceur. »

Krokmou décolla et grimpa assez haut. Elena fut surprise par la rapidité du dragon et ferma les yeux. Harold, tenait la selle d'une main et avait l'autre sur le ventre d'Elena. Krokmou grimpa jusqu'à atteindre les nuages et les dépassa. Là, il laissa ses ailes à l'horizontale, planant. Elena regarda le ciel noir tout autour d'elle. Les étoiles brillaient si intensément, le spectacle était magnifique. La lune éclairait les nuages, qui reflétaient leur blancheur. Harold était heureux de pouvoir faire vivre ça à une jeune fille comme elle. Ce moment lui rappela la première fois qu'il avait volé sur Krokmou avec Astrid. Elle s'était apaisée quand elle était avec lui sur le furie nocturne, alors qu'elle voulait presque le tuer juste avant. Harold sourit tout seul pendant quelques instants.

« C'est vraiment magique… Merci énormément Harold. »

Ce dernier ne répondit pas, mais Krokmou rugit. Après vingt minutes de vol, Harold fit descendre Krokmou et il atterrit sur Köle. Le jeune brun fut le premier à descendre et il porta Elena pour la déposer par terre. Harold regarda la fillette et remarqua qu'elle semblait inquiète derrière son sentiment de joie.

« Tout va bien ? »

La jeune blonde leva les yeux vers Harold.

« J'ai entendu votre conversation avec Isaac tout à l'heure. Enfin, je n'ai pas tout entendu, mais assez pour comprendre quelque chose. Tu as perdu quelqu'un Harold. »

Elle marqua une pause, soutenant le regard de Harold.

« Mais, il y a quelque chose qu'il faut que tu saches… C'est très important. »

Harold, leva les sourcils, et attendit qu'Elena continue son histoire. Cette dernière ouvra la bouche pour parler, mais elle fut interrompue.

« Alors c'est ici que tu te caches ? »

Harold et Elena sursautèrent et il se retournèrent vers le village. Là, se tenaient Isaac et Vrak, le maître d'Elena. La jeune fille eut le réflexe de se cacher derrière Harold en lui tenant le bras.

« Je t'ai cherché près d'une heure, sale garce ! »

Vrak s'approchait dangereusement d'Elena et de Harold. Ce dernier, ne bougea pas, ne voulant pas laisser cette brute s'approcher d'elle. Krokmou, derrière son maître poussa un grognement faisant stopper net le viking. Isaac, lui, était adossé contre un arbre, les bras croisés.

« Pousse toi de là, morveux. Je veux simplement récupérer ce qui m'appartient et lui faire comprendre qu'il ne faut pas me désobéir. »

« Tant que je serais là, tu ne la toucheras pas. »

Vrak éclata de rire.

« Tu crois que c'est parce que tu as un furie nocturne derrière toi que tu peux faire ta loi ici ? Ce n'est pas toi le chef ici, mais c'est lui. »

Il pointa Isaac du doigt, qui était occupé à regarder ses ongles.

« Si tu es vraiment le fils de Stoïk, tu dois savoir qu'écouter un chef est le b.a.-ba. »

Harold ne pouvait rien dire, ce que disait Vrak était vrai en soit. Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser Elena se faire emporter encore une fois par cette brute. Le jeune chef décida de ne pas bouger. Vrak se retourna vers son chef, ce dernier s'avança doucement vers eux.

« Harold, je crois bien t'avoir promis des réponses à tes questions pour l'œil de dragon. Tu as déjà provoqué un désordre hier en arrivant. Nous avons des principes sur notre île. Tu n'as sûrement pas les mêmes. Donc je vais te laisser un énième choix. Soit, tu laisses les hommes de l'île faire leur travail, soit tu t'en vas, sans réponses, sans rien et tu seras interdit à toutes visites. C'est clair ? »

La main d'Elena serra tellement fort le bras de Harold. Il ne pouvait juste pas la laisser retourner avec Vrak. Il ne voulait pas penser à ce qu'elle allait vivre dans le cas contraire. Mais les informations sur l'œil de dragon valaient de l'or. Il prit une longue respiration et se tourna doucement vers Elena.

« Je t'en supplie Harold, je ne peux pas y aller… »

« Elena… Je te promets de faire tout mon possible pour venir te chercher le plus rapidement. »

Les yeux de la jeune fille se remplirent de larmes. Vrak perdit patience et fonça sur elle et l'attrapa par le bras. Harold voulut intervenir mais ne fit rien du tout, il devait la laisser partir. Elle poussa un cri quand le viking l'attrapa et Harold ferma les yeux. Avant de finalement disparaître derrière les buissons menant au village, Elena essaya de dire quelque chose à Harold :

« Elle est ici ! Elle… »

Puis elle disparût, ses cris étouffés par la distance.

* * *

**Alors alors alors... Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Moi je vous le dis, c'est vraiment pas mon meilleur chapitre. Mais bon, tout ne peut pas être parfait ! En tout cas, je vous laisse à vos théories... Est-ce que c'est réellement Astrid..?**

**À bientôt ! **


	6. Chapitre 6

**Bonjour à tous ! Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ? Moi tout va bien. On se retrouve pour le sixième chapitre de Sweet but Pyscho. Déjà, je tenais à vous remercier d'être de plus en plus nombreux à suivre ma fiction (on à passé le cap des 400 vues youhouu). **

* * *

**Alors aujourd'hui, chapitre avec un peu d'action... et une fin... vous verrez. **

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews : **

**NessaG :** C'est très gentil, merci ! Moi aussi, j'ai trèèèèèèès hâte d'écrire la réaction de Harold... Si c'est vraiment elle hihi.

**Sissi1789 : **Peut-être... merci beaucoup !

**Aliiice-Klaine :** J'ai hate de voir mon Harold au zénith de sa colère ! Je sais que les sujets abordés ne sont pas les plus saints ! Merci de commencer à suivre ma fiction j'espère qu'elle te plaira !

* * *

**Bonne lecture à vous !**

* * *

Le lendemain, en se réveillant, Harold se sentait plus fatigué que jamais. Il ne se rendait toujours pas compte de ce qu'il avait fait cette nuit. Le jeune homme avait mille questions dans la tête. Mais la plus importante était : qu'avait voulu lui dire Elena hier soir ? « Elle est ici… » Mais de qui pouvait parlait la fillette ? Harold sortit de son lit et s'habilla. Parlait-elle d'Astrid ? Était-elle retenue prisonnière ici ? Non, impossible. Harold devait se faire à l'idée de sa mort et d'arrêter d'essayer de se convaincre. Mais pourquoi Elena voulait-elle à tout prix lui faire parvenir une information ? Il devait absolument la retrouver…

Le futur chef de Beurk sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers les grands escaliers quand il croisa Isaac dans un couloir. Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent quelques instants, puis le chef de Köle aborda un sourire.

« Bonjour Harold, comment vas-tu après cette nuit agitée ? »

« J'ai très hâte de m'en aller après avoir eu les informations que tu m'as promis. »

Isaac regarda Harold de haut en bas.

« Tu les auras aujourd'hui. Prends le temps qu'il te faudra pour te sustenter et viens me retrouver ensuite dans mon bureau. »

« Les autres dragonniers devront m'accompagner. Je n'obtiens pas ces informations sans eux. »

« Tu viens avec qui tu veux, Harold. Mon bureau se trouve au sommet du manoir, au bout du couloir. »

Isaac fit mine de continuer son chemin. Harold resta planté là où il était quelques secondes puis se retourna.

« Tu sais quoi, nous allons discuter maintenant. On s'en ira juste après. Cela ne va pas durer longtemps je suppose. »

De dos, Harold ne vit pas Isaac sourire à pleine dents. C'était ce qu'il attendait.

« Oh, tu sais, on ne sait jamais ce que l'avenir nous réserve. »

D'un geste, il ordonna à Harold de le suivre.

.

Dans la Grande Salle du manoir, les autres dragonniers étaient en train de manger. La table était garnie de tout ce que les Beurkiens raffolaient, du lait de yak, du poulet, tout. C'est ce qui étonna Varek. Cette île avait tout sauf des yaks ou même des moutons. Isaac leur avait bien fait comprendre que Köle était loin de tout. Hier, quand ils étaient arrivés, le dîner n'était pas garnis par les spécialités de Beurk. Varek regarda Rustik et les jumeaux se goinfrer sans réfléchir. Le jeune viking voulait attendre Harold pour lui en parler, mais le jeune chef n'arrivait pas.

« Eh ! Vous ne savez pas quoi ! »

Kranedur venait de taper son poing sur la table, renversant le verre de Rustik, qui pesta. Varek le regarda, l'écoutant qu'à moitié.

« J'ai vu un fantôme ! »

Il aborda une voix sinistre, voulant mettre ses amis dans l'ambiance.

« Mais attention ! Pas n'importe lequel ! Celui d'Astrid ! »

Cette fois, Varek avait toute son attention vers lui.

« J'ai vu une femme, les cheveux blonds qui était en train de pleurer sur un balcon, tout en haut du manoir ! »

« Tu faisais quoi tout en haut ? », lui lança Rustik.

« Oh, tu sais, je suis somnambule parfois. »

Varek soupira, mais attendit que Kranedur continue son histoire.

« Ensuite, elle s'est levée, elle a ouvert une porte. Quand j'ai voulu la suivre, elle avait disparue… »

Rustik ricana.

« Comment tu peux être sûr que c'était Astrid ? »

« Ben, cheveux blonds, yeux bleus, œil gauche au beurre noir. »

Varek écarquilla les yeux. Heureusement que Harold n'était pas encore arrivé, sinon Kranedur aurait terminé le nez sur la table. Mais ce qu'avait dit ce dernier l'intéressait tout de même.

« Tu es sûr qu'elle avait un œil au beurre noir ? Le gauche ? »

« Tu es vraiment en train de remettre en question la parole d'un Thorston, Varek ? »

Le viking leva les yeux au ciel.

« Un fantôme ça n'est pas censé traverser les portes et non pas les ouvrir ? »

Kranedur, sûr de lui voulut répondre. Sa bouche s'ouvrit mais rien n'en sortit. Il posa ensuite son index droit sur sa bouche maintenant fermée.

« Donc c'était peut-être vraiment elle ! »

« On ne peut pas conclure aussi vite, Rustik. Rappelle-toi de comment était Tempête à son retour… Il faut seulement qu'on mène notre enquête. »

Tout le monde acquiesça.

« Mais, personne n'en parle à Harold. On ne va pas lui donner de faux espoirs. Il doit convenablement faire son deuil. »

.

En arrivant dans le bureau d'Isaac, ce dernier invita Harold à s'assoir sur une chaise. Il s'exécuta. Le chef de Köle s'installa sur une chaise, en face de lui. Une table les séparait. Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent quelques temps. Harold, se redressa sur sa chaise, plaça ses coudes sur la table, ses mains croisées sous son menton.

« Tu as dormis avec ça ? »

Isaac pointait les mains de Harold. Ce dernier les regarda et pour la première fois depuis la veille, il remarqua que ses bandages étaient devenus rouges. Le sang avait dû couler pendant la courte nuit qu'il avait passé. Le jeune homme commença à essayer de retirer le tissu imbibé de sang. En les retirant, la douleur s'intensifia. Quand les bandages furent complètement retirés, Harold regarda les coupures. Elles n'étaient pas bien graves, pas vraiment profondes. Mais elles étaient douloureuses. Le sang avait séché à certains endroits, formant des petites croûtes. Ce n'était pas très beau à voir, mais Harold avait vécu bien pire. Ce n'était pas ses ongles qui allaient le tuer. Le futur chef de Beurk se leva et se dirigea vers le feu de cheminée. Il jeta les bandages anciennement blancs dedans et regarda le feu faire son travail. Bientôt toutes traces de bandages furent effacées. Harold se replaça sur sa chaise, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Isaac avait suivi chacun de ses mouvements. Il était plutôt impressionné par le courage de l'homme en face de lui. Harold ne bronchait pas, il regardait Isaac très posément.

« J'attends que tu me dises ce que tu as promis, Isaac. Je partirai avec mes dragonniers juste après. »

« C'est dommage, j'aime beaucoup ta compagnie, Harold Haddock. »

Isaac ne put retenir un sourire en coin. Harold, lui, abordait une mine fermée, sans expression. Isaac comprit que le moment n'était pas propice aux plaisanteries. Il se leva et commença son récit.

« Tu dois penser que l'œil de dragon est très vieux. Justement, non. Il ne l'est pas. Mon père est décédé il y a dix ans comme je te l'ai dit hier. », tout en parlant, il s'était rapproché de la fenêtre, « Il a commencé à le construire alors que j'avais quatre ans je crois. Mon père, Hugo, était fasciné par les dragons. Comme toi, il les trouvait incroyables et voulait absolument en apprendre plus sur eux. »

Harold, toujours assit sur la chaise, observait Isaac sans dire un mot.

« Plus tard, alors que l'œil de dragon était terminé, il a voulu m'emmener avec lui sur une île. Il avait trouvé un dragon soi-disant rare. Un dragon qui vit dans les mers, qui crache de l'eau. Je ne me souviens plus réellement du nom… »

« Un ébouillantueur. »

Isaac regarda Harold dans les yeux et hocha doucement la tête. Puis, il reporta son attention sur la fenêtre, la pluie commença à tomber, et à frapper la vitre.

« J'ai appris, longtemps après, que ce dragon n'est pas rare. En tout cas pas plus que ton furie nocturne. On en trouve partout et ne sont pas en voie de disparition. C'est ainsi que mon père et moi étions parti en direction de cette île. »

.

_« Tu vois mon fils, c'est ici que se trouve l'ébouillantueur que j'ai aperçu il y a quelques semaines. »_

_Le jeune Isaac regarda autour de lui, heureux que son père lui fasse enfin découvrir les dragons. Hugo Oeildedragon s'occupa de la grande voile, il fit en sorte que le bateau s'arrête à un ou deux kilomètres de l'île en question. Il s'approcha de son fils._

_« Tu sais pourquoi nous portons le nom d'Oeildedragon ? »_

_« Non. »_

_« Tout simplement car il y a plusieurs siècle maintenant, notre ancêtre a tué un dragon. Personne ne voulait le croire, alors il a pris l'œil de ce dragon et l'a gardé comme trophée. »_

_Isaac fit mine de vomir._

_« Mais, maintenant, j'ai beaucoup appris sur les dragons. Ils ne sont pas si différents de nous, ils ont des sentiments, des émotions… C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de construire cet objet. »_

_Dans sa main, se trouvait l'œil de dragon. _

_« Il me manque seulement la puissance d'un ébouillantueur et je pourrai dire que cet objet sera terminé. Enfin, il reste bien sûr la puissance d'un furie nocturne, mais ces dragons ont disparus depuis bien longtemps maintenant. »_

_À peine Hugo eut terminé sa phrase, que le bateau fut secoué. Quand Isaac regarda par-dessus bord, dans l'eau, il vit une forme verte se déplacer rapidement sous le bateau. Une deuxième secousse, beaucoup plus forte se fut ressentir. _

_« Isaac ! Ne te penche pas ! »_

_Mais ce fut trop tard, le jeune garçon fut expulsé dans l'eau. Son père, sans aucune hésitation sauta juste derrière lui pour le récupérer. Père et fils étaient à quelques mètres de leur bateau. En se retournant, Isaac vit la tête de l'ébouillantueur foncer sur lui. Hugo et son fils nagèrent le plus rapidement possible vers le bateau._

_« Ne regarde pas derrière toi Isaac ! Continue de nager le plus rapide possible ! Tu peux le faire. »_

_Isaac écouta son père à la lettre. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques petits mètres du bateau quand il lança un regard derrière lui pour voir si son père lui suivait toujours. C'était encore le cas, jusqu'au moment où Hugo fut tiré en arrière par l'ébouillantueur. Il n'eut même pas le temps de regarder une dernière fois son père dans les yeux. Ce dernier avait été entraîné vers le fond par le dragon aquatique. Le jeune Isaac poussa un cri, mais il continua de nager vers le bateau et réussit à se hisser. En se retournant, il n'y avait plus aucune trace de Hugo ou de l'ébouillantueur. Seul un petit remous dans l'eau confirma que son père avait été entraîné dans les profondeurs._

_._

Quand il eut terminé son récit, Isaac se retourna vers Harold.

« L'œil de dragon était à bord. Je suis resté quelques semaines seul, faisant des allers-retours entre l'île et le bateau. Mes hommes m'ont retrouvé ensuite. J'ai laissé l'œil de dragon dans la cabine de mon père, certain que c'était cet objet était la cause de sa mort. »

Harold ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'était pas touché par l'histoire du chef de Köle. Ce qui était arrivé à son père était tragique, il ne pouvait pas le nier.

« Donc… Tu ne sais rien à propos de l'œil de dragon finalement. »

Isaac haussa les épaules.

« Je sais surtout qu'il porte malheur. Je suis même étonné qu'il ne t'ait pas encore fait perdre quelque chose. »

Harold souleva ses sourcils.

« Tu sais très bien qu'un de mes dragonniers est mort, Isaac, ne fait pas semblant. »

« Oh oui c'est vrai, je ne m'en souvenais plus. Astrid je crois. »

« Oui, Astrid. »

Harold se leva et alla se placer aux côtés de son hôte.

« Si tu ne sais rien sur l'œil de dragon, pourquoi ne me l'a pas tout simplement dit ? »

« Je voulais tout simplement en savoir plus sur toi, pour voir qui tu étais réellement. »

« Réellement ? »

Isaac se mordit les lèvres rapidement, comme s'il venait de se rendre compte qu'il avait dit une bêtise. Mais il se rattrapa.

« Tu crois que le fils de Stoïk n'est pas connu dans l'archipel ? »

« Si tu le dis… »

Isaac posa une main sur l'épaule du futur chef de Beurk.

« Je vais te donner un conseil, Harold. Débarrasse-toi de la lentille que tu as. Je peux le faire à ta place si tu veux. »

Cette fois-ci, se fut trop pour Harold. Il recula et dégaina son épée de flamme. Sous ce geste, Isaac eut un mouvement de recul, étonné par la réaction du jeune homme.

« Tu viens de te trahir, Isaac. J'avais des doutes depuis mon arrivée hier, mais là, tu viens de tous les confirmer. Comment tu pouvais savoir que j'avais la dernière lentille avec moi ? Quelqu'un a dû te le dire. Quelqu'un comme… Johann. »

Harold, avait toujours l'épée tendue vers Isaac. Ce dernier, en premier lieu surpris, se reprit et commença à applaudir doucement.

« Je t'avais sous-estimé, Haddock. Mais tu viens de me montrer tout l'inverse. »

« Qu'est-ce que Johann t'a donné en échange de tes services ? »

Isaac ricana.

« Oh Harold, ne t'en fais pas. J'ai reçu un bien tout à fait à la hauteur de mes espérances. »

Harold fonça vers Isaac, son épée en main mais ce dernier était rapide. Il esquiva facilement toutes les attaques de Harold. Le combat n'était peut-être pas équitable, mais Isaac attrapa une chaise et la lança sur Harold. Ce dernier, l'esquiva de justesse. La chaise alla casser la vitre juste derrière le jeune brun. Ce dernier, surpris par les éclats de verre ne vit pas Isaac arriver vers lui. Le chef de Köle frappa Harold au visage, le faisant lâcher son épée de flamme.

« Tu es fort, Harold. Mais tu n'es jamais sur tes gardes. »

« Peut-être mais j'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac. »

Harold fonça vers son épée en esquivant les coups que lui lançaient Isaac. Le jeune brun fonça vers la fenêtre.

« Krokmou ! »

Voyant que son dragon n'arrivait pas, Harold grimpa sur la fenêtre. Il grimpa de plus en plus haut jusqu'à se retrouver sur le toit de la vitre. Le sol sous ses pieds glissait énormément à cause de la pluie. Isaac, surpris au premier abord, sortit sa tête dehors et regarda Harold au dessus de lui.

« Je croyais que tu étais ami avec ton furie nocturne. Mais, tu avais bien raison. Tu n'es pas spécial pour lui. »

Harold aborda un sourire en coin et sauta. Isaac, tenta d'une main désespérée de l'attraper, mais il rata son coup. Il voyait que Harold se rapprochait dangereusement du sol quand il entendit un hurlement. Celui d'un dragon. Krokmou venait d'attraper son maître en plein vol avant de s'envoler vers l'endroit où ils étaient arrivés.

.

Harold se sentait chuter de plus en plus vite. Il crut avoir fait une bêtise quand il reconnut les écailles noires de Krokmou sous lui. Harold se plaça convenablement sur son dragon.

« Merci mon grand. »

Rapidement, Harold et son furie nocturne arrivèrent sur la plage où tous les dragonniers étaient déjà réunis. Il descendit de Krokmou et se dirigea vers eux.

« Parfait ! Vous êtes tous là. Il faut absolument qu'on retourne sur Beurk. Isaac est du côté de Johann. On ne peut pas lui faire confiance. Retournons voir mon père, on planifiera une attaque pour libérer toutes ces femmes et en finir avec Isaac. »

Varek s'approcha de Harold et posa sa main sur son épaule.

« Il faut que je te parle. »

« Plus tard, Varek, nous devons partir d'ici avant qu'Isaac et ses hommes ne rappliquent. Nous avons plusieurs heures de vol, on en parlera à ce moment. »

Le viking blond hésita, mais ne désobéis pas à son chef. Tous les dragonniers s'envolèrent. En se retournant, Harold vit Isaac arriver sur la berge, seul. Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent quelques instants et Isaac fit un signe de la main, un au revoir.

.

Dans les airs, Harold était plongé dans ses pensées. Comment avait-il pu se faire avoir à ce point ? Il pensait aussi à Elena. Il l'avait abandonné aux mains de Vrak. Il avait échoué. Aucune information sur l'œil de dragon, aucune femme sauvée.

Varek s'approcha de Harold et Krokmou avec Bouledogre. Le chef de Beurk sortit enfin de ses pensées et regarda son ami.

« Il faut vraiment que je te parle Harold. »

« Je t'écoute. »

Varek inspira profondément.

« Ce matin, Kranedur m'a dit quelque chose de vraiment troublant. Il dit avoir vu le fantôme d'Astrid. »

Harold fixa Varek, le regard noir.

« Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? »

Varek parut extrêmement gêné.

« Tu crois que c'est impossible ? »

« Varek, je te croyais plus intelligent que ça. Tu te souviens de l'état de Tempête ? Tu te souviens de comment elle était au plus mal ? La lettre de Johann aussi. Et Kranedur ? Tu vas me dire que tu crois Kranedur ? Sérieusement Varek ? »

Varek ne sut quoi répondre. Au fond de lui, il savait qu'Astrid n'était pas sur cette île. Qu'elle avait rejoint le Valhalla.

« Je sais Harold, je sais… Mais quand nous avons mangé, il y avait des spécialités de Beurk sur la table. Tu dis qu'Isaac travaille avec Johann. Peut-être lui a-t-il vendu Astrid. »

« Ça suffit Varek ! Ne dis pas un mot de plus. Isaac travaille avec Johann. Il savait très bien que nous allions chercher des informations sur l'œil de dragon. Ils doivent se connaître depuis bien longtemps. Astrid n'est plus avec nous. Il faut absolument qu'on aille de l'avant. »

Sans attendre la réponse de Varek, Harold ordonna à Krokmou d'accélérer et grimpa si haut qu'il dépassa les nuages. Il voulait être coupé du monde le temps de rentrer sur Beurk. Le jeune chef savait qu'il devait préparer une attaque contre Köle. Avec son père, il allait libérer chaque femme.

.

« Alors comme ça tu n'as pas réussi à récupérer la dernière lentille ? »

« Non. Il est beaucoup plus intelligent qu'il n'y paraît. »

« Oui, je te l'ai dit de nombreuses fois, mais tu n'as voulu en faire qu'à ta tête. »

« Je sais, Johann. »

« Très bien Isaac. »

L'ancien négociant était dans la grande salle du manoir sur l'île de Köle. Johann était arrivé quelques heures après le départ de Harold et des autres dragonniers.

« Tu sais très bien, Isaac, que Harold reviendra. Je ne sais pas quand, mais il reviendra. »

Isaac répondit à son invité, tout en coupant son poulet :

« Pourquoi devrait-il revenir ? Il n'a pas remarqué qu'elle était ici. »

« Non, c'est vrai qu'il ne sait pas qu'elle est ici. Mais tu ne connais pas Harold comme je le connais. Maintenant qu'il sait que tu possèdes des esclaves, son seul but sera de les délivrer. Il reviendra, avec toute l'île de Beurk. Et des centaines de dragons. »

Isaac arrêta de couper son poulet. Il parût presque inquiet.

« Des dragons. Mon île n'est pas faite pour résister à de telles attaques. »

« Ne t'en fais pas, c'est aussi pour ça que je suis là. »

Johann attrapa son verre à vin et bu deux gorgées.

« Mais la véritable raison de ma venue, c'est elle. Est-elle là ? »

Isaac sourit. Il leva la main, ordonnant à ses gardes de la faire entrer. Quelques secondes plus tard, deux gardes entrèrent avec une jeune femme. Elle était blonde, avait des yeux bleus… Elle semblait perdue et surtout complètement brisée. Les deux gardes la jetèrent par terre mais elle ne tenta pas de se relever. Johann se leva et s'agenouilla devant elle.

« Eh bien, comme nous nous retrouvons… Astrid. »

* * *

**Baaaaah oui ! Tout le monde s'en doutait. Notre Astrid est vivante. Mais alors... pourquoi Tempête était certaine du contraire ? À vous d'essayer de trouver pourquoi ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! On se retrouve la prochaine fois ! **


	7. Chapitre 7

**Bonjour à tous ! Comment allez-vous ? Moi tout va bien ! Non, je ne vous ai pas abandonnés ne vous en faites pas ! J'étais simplement en vacances et j'ai profité de mes proches que je ne vois pas souvent à l'étranger et je n'ai pas vraiment pris le temps d'écrire ! **

**En tout cas ! Aujourd'hui je vous propose un chapitre dont je suis un peu déçue... Il s'agit là d'un chapitre de transition avec le retour d'un personnage que vous aimez tous je pense. **

**Petite annonce ! le chapitre suivant risquera de mettre un peu de temps à arriver. J'ai de nombreux examens en ce moment et je voudrais vraiment que le chapitre 8 soit excellent et plutôt long. Donc, si je mets plus de deux semaines à publier, c'est tout à fait normal, et ça ne veut pas dire que j'ai abandonné ma fiction. Voilà vous savez tout ! **

**J'espère en tout cas que vous allez aimer ce chapitre. **

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**Sissi1789 : **Je sais je sais *rire diabolique* ! Merci pour ton commentaire.

**Aliice-Klaine : **Oui, il faut vraiment qu'il la retrouve c'est vrai... Essaye de te souvenir comment Astrid a été vue par Tempête quand elle est "morte". Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire !

**NessaG : **Oui, elle est bien vivante... Non... personne n'a été drogué. Souviens-toi de comment Tempête a vu Astrid "mourir"... Merci beaucoup !

* * *

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

_Huit mois plus tard._

Harold était sur Beurk. Il s'était un peu éloigné du reste des habitants. Il était au bord d'une falaise, assit, les pieds pendants dans le vide. Derrière lui, Krokmou mangeait une montagne de saumons fraichement rapportés du coin de pêche. Le jeune brun regardait l'horizon. Mille pensées traversaient sa tête. Mais la plus importante se répétait en boucle et en boucle. _C'était pour bientôt. _

Cela faisait maintenant plus de huit mois qu'il avait quitté Köle pour prévenir son père du plan de sauvetage qu'il envisageait. Il voulait sauver toutes ces pauvres femmes et en particulier Elena qu'il avait abandonnée. Depuis plus de huit mois, les dragonniers n'avaient plus eu de nouvelle de Johann. Il s'était comme volatilisé. Plus d'attaques, plus de vols. Rien. Peut-être que depuis la mort d'Astrid, il ne voulait plus s'attaquer à Beurk, de peur que les représailles soient trop violentes. Mais abandonner la dernière lentille, n'était pas du genre de Johann. Non, quelque chose était beaucoup trop louche pour Harold.

Le jeune chef sentit une pression sur son coude. Krokmou venait de s'approcher de son maître. Harold lui caressa le front.

« Je sais, mon grand, je sais. Encore quelques jours et nous attaquerons Köle. Ces femmes ne souffriront plus, nous sommes presque prêts. »

Le jeune homme se leva et se dirigea vers le village, en particulier vers l'arène. Là-bas, il retrouva le reste des dragonniers. Varek était en train de lire un livre, adossé contre les murs intérieurs de l'arène. Kranedur et Kognedur étaient en train de se disputer, sûrement à propos de Pet et Prout. Rustik, lui, se tenait devant les nouvelles recrues, fraichement entraînées. Harold avait donné l'ordre d'entraîner les plus aptes au combat aérien. Quand l'heure sera venue, ils attaqueront Köle tous ensemble. Mais pas qu'avec les dragons, son père lui avait promis une dizaine de navires, adaptés pour le combat. Beaucoup de vikings étaient sceptiques à cette idée de sauvetage quand Harold leur avait raconté ce qu'il se passait sur Köle. Mais il avait réussi à trouver les mots justes. Tous les Beurkiens avaient changé d'avis après qu'Harold précisa qu'Isaac était allié avec Johann. La mort d'Astrid était encore douloureuse dans les cœurs des vikings et l'idée de vengeance était présente dans tous les esprits.

« Alors, vous êtes sûrs d'être prêts pour cette bataille ? »

Il y avait une quinzaine de dragonniers devant Rustik. Certains montaient des dragons depuis quelques temps, mais certains étaient nouveaux dans le domaine.

« On n'a jamais été aussi prêts. »

Un jeune dragonnier venait de répondre. Le jeune homme n'avait pas plus de 16 ans. Harold était plus que conscient qu'il envoyait des troupes très jeunes se battre. Mais ils avaient besoin de toutes les forces de Beurk.

Harold s'approcha de Varek.

« Tu sais dans combien de temps l'attaque pourra avoir lieu ? »

Le viking blond ferma son livre et se leva.

« Je pense que nous pourrons attaquer demain. Tout est prêt, Harold. »

« Tu crois qu'on va y arriver ? »

Varek fut surpris par la façon dont Harold avait posé sa question. Il était déterminé, ça c'était sûr, mais il y avait quelque chose dans sa voix… qui n'était pas normal. De la peur ? Non. Plutôt de l'appréhension. Harold avait mis des mois et des mois à concocter cette attaque et il avait sûrement « peur » que tout ne se passe pas comme prévu. Varek regarda son chef de haut en bas.

« Bien sûr qu'on va y arriver, Harold. On y arrive toujours. »

Le jeune brun baissa les yeux.

« Pas toujours, Varek. »

Le jeune blond se pinça les lèvres. Il savait très bien qu'il parlait d'Astrid. Il n'avait pas réussi à la sauver et il s'en voudra toute sa vie.

Harold quitta l'arène et se dirigea vers sa maison. À l'intérieur, se tenait son père, devant la cheminée, occupé à démarrer un feu. En entendant le bruit de la porte, Stoïk se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec les yeux verts de son fils.

« Tout est prêt, Harold ? »

Le jeune brun s'installa sur son fauteuil préféré.

« Oui, je crois que tout est enfin prêt. Varek veut attaquer demain. Je pense que c'est une bonne idée. »

Le feu finalement démarré, Stoïk s'installa à côté de son fils.

« Harold, demain tu vas être le chef de ta première vraie bataille. Il faut que tu sois conscient qu'il y aura des pertes, chez nous, comme chez Isaac. »

« Papa, je crois que je suis désormais conscient que les pertes existent même chez nous. »

Stoïk posa sa main sur la cuisse de son fils.

« Je sais, fils, je sais. »

Un long silence s'installa ensuite.

« Il faut que tu ailles te reposer, Harold, c'est la meilleure chose à faire, tu ne dois pas être fatigué, demain. »

Harold souri faiblement. Il fit un petit signe à Krokmou, qui était prêt du feu. Le furie nocturne monta les escaliers derrière son maître. En haut, Harold s'assit sur son lit, laissant ses jambes par terre. Son regard se perdit dans le vide quelques secondes. Krokmou s'avança vers lui et posa sa tête sur ses genoux. Cela réveilla Harold de ses pensées.

« Je sais mon grand. Je vais dormir ne t'en fais pas. »

Le dragon noir lécha son maître au visage. Harold se débarbouilla et fonça dans son lit. Il mit plusieurs longues minutes à s'endormir. Quand ce fut le cas, son sommeil fut rempli de cauchemars.

_Harold se retrouva sur Beurk. Il avait l'impression de se retrouver des années et des années en arrière. Et c'était bien le cas. Il y avait bien moins de maisons, pas de nids pour les dragons. Il se regarda, il avait au moins 12 ans de moins. Le jeune garçon marcha dans Beurk. Il croisa plusieurs vikings._

_« Il faut qu'on trouve ce fichu nid de dragons. Ils nous volent de plus en plus de moutons. L'hiver arrive et on va avoir du mal à le passer si ça continue comme ça. Tiens ! Bonjour Harold, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? »_

_« Bien, merci. »_

_Harold continua son chemin. Il arriva à la forgerie de Gueulfor. Ce dernier forgeait les armes que les vikings commandaient. Il était concentré dans sa tâche et ne vit pas Harold passa devant lui. Le futur dragonnier continua son chemin jusqu'à voir les navires de son père arriver. Il entendit ce dernier donner des instructions aux vikings pour essayer de dénicher le nid de dragons. Harold était occupé à observer son père quand il reçut un poisson sur la tête. En se retournant, il vit Astrid, ses cheveux blonds longs, attachés en deux tresses tombant de chaque côté de ses épaules._

_« Bah alors Haddock ! T'as oublié la vengeance que je te devais ? »_

_Le jeune brun lui lança un regard malicieux et s'avança vers elle, le poisson à la main. Il prit une voix grave._

_« Astrid Hofferson ! Vous avez osé ridiculiser le dieu Thor ! Il va abattre sa foudre sur fou et vous serez toute brûlée ! »_

_La jeune fille poussa un petit rire et commença à courir. Harold, lui courrait après. Du haut de leur 8 ans, les deux enfants se chamaillèrent en rigolant. Ils s'enfoncèrent peu à peu dans la forêt. Harold s'approcha dangereusement d'elle. Il leva la main et lança le poisson sur son crâne. Astrid tomba lourdement au sol et ne bougea plus. Harold, reprit son souffle en attendant que son amie se lève. Mais elle ne le fit pas. Inquiet, Harold s'avança vers elle. Il n'avait pourtant pas jeté le poisson très fort. Il toucha Astrid du bout de son doigt, mais la jeune fille ne bougea pas. Le jeune brun ne voyait pas son visage, elle était tombée en avant. Il la poussa sur le côté, son cœur battait à la chamade. Harold la plaça sur le dos et vit que la jeune fille rigolait. Le futur dragonnier fit un bond en arrière pendant qu'Astrid continuait à rigoler. _

.

_« T'as pas le droit de faire ça ! J'ai eu peur ! »_

_« Bah alors, le dieu Thor est moins impressionnant qu'on le dit. »_

_Astrid dépoussiéra ses habits tout en rigolant. _

_« C'est ça, moque-toi de moi. »_

_Les deux enfants se regardèrent un instant dans les yeux et les paumettes de Harold se teintèrent de rouge. Astrid regarda le ciel et le soleil commençait à se coucher. C'était le seul couvre-feu que les parents donnaient à leurs enfants : rentrer avant le coucher du soleil. Astrid s'avança vers Harold et l'embrassa sur la joue avant de partir en courant. Le jeune brun posa sa main sur la joue qu'Astrid venait d'embrasser et la regarda s'en aller. _

.

Harold se réveilla en sursaut. Il ne se rappelait pas de la dernière fois qu'il avait fait une nuit sans rêver d'Astrid depuis sa mort. La jeune femme était tellement ancrée dans son esprit qu'il n'arrivait pas à la faire disparaître. Harold vit que le soleil commençait à se lever et comprit qu'il était temps. Il s'habilla avant de réveiller Krokmou. Quand il ouvrit la porte de chez lui, il vit que les bateaux étaient prêts à partir. Les dragonniers étaient équipés. Ils n'attendaient plus que le feu vert de leur futur chef. Harold se dirigea vers ses dragonniers et ne dit rien. Il grimpa sur Krokmou et, avec le rugissement de son dragon, tous les vikings partirent en direction de la lointaine île de Köle.

.

Sur l'île des esclaves, Isaac prenait son petit déjeuner dans sa chambre pour une fois. Il se permettait ce luxe car il savait qu'aujourd'hui n'était pas un jour comme les autres. En effet, ses espions l'avaient informé sur l'attaque du jeune Haddock. Aujourd'hui était peut-être la dernière fois qu'il voyait son île, mais il était déjà préparé à tout. Il savait très bien que Harold voulait sauver les femmes esclaves de son île. Mais Isaac avait l'arme utile contre ce jeune chef. Il détenait la femme qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Quand il apprendra cela, ce garçon sera facile à éliminer.

L'homme aux cheveux noirs sortit enfin de son lit et se dirigea vers sa fenêtre. Il vit les bateaux de Johann arriver au port de l'île. Isaac se hâta d'y aller. En arrivant, il retrouva son allier Johann.

« Alors, comment étaient ces petites vacances ? »

Johann ricana en serrant la main d'Isaac.

« Elles étaient très bien. Surtout très sportives. »

Il jeta un coup d'œil en arrière et vit Astrid se faire traîner de forces hors du bateau. Les deux gardes tenaient fermement les deux bras d'Astrid. Isaac était plutôt impressionné. Malgré les mois de tortures, toutes plus atroces les unes que les autres, qu'elle avait subi, la jeune femme avait toujours la force de se battre. Les deux gardes poussèrent Astrid jusqu'à Isaac. Elle faillit tomber, mais le chef de Köle l'attrapa juste à temps. Les yeux bleus d'Astrid se perdirent dans les yeux verts d'Isaac. Ce dernier la regardait. Il avait presque de la pitié par ce qu'il voyait. Le visage de la jeune femme était rempli de griffures. Un de ses yeux était au beurre noir. Ses mains, étaient meurtries par des coups de couteaux. Ses phalanges étaient bleues et noires. Elle avait dû se faire cela toute seule, à coups de poings sur des murs. Isaac tenait doucement la main d'Astrid. Il regarda Johann.

« Haddock doit sûrement arriver aujourd'hui. Préparez-vous, toi et tes hommes. »

À l'entende du nom de son ami, Astrid commença à se débattre. Isaac n'eut qu'à presser sa main autour de la sienne pour la faire arrêter. Ses blessures étaient encore très récentes et donc douloureuses. Après avoir convenu quelques plans avec Johann, Isaac emmena Astrid dans le manoir. Ils montèrent les escaliers et se retrouvèrent dans la chambre du souverain. Astrid commença à se débattre, se retrouver dans cette chambre lui rappela une montagne de mauvais souvenirs.

« Ne te débats pas, Astrid, tu risques de te blesser encore plus. »

« Comme si cela te dérangeait. »

Isaac plaça Astrid assise sur son lit. Astrid s'attendait au pire. Mais Isaac ne fit rien de ce à quoi elle s'attendait. Le jeune roi attrapa une bassine remplie d'eau et une éponge. Il commença à passer l'éponge sur le visage d'Astrid. Il nettoya le sang séché en faisant attention de ne pas appuyer sur les bleus au niveau de son œil et de ses joues. Astrid, regarda Isaac faire. C'était bien la première fois qu'il agissait comme ça avec elle. Après de nombreux mois passés à ses côtés, elle avait été battue, violée, meurtrie. Cette fois-ci, les gestes d'Isaac étaient presque doux et gentils.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais tout ça ? »

Isaac regardait Astrid, sans rien dire.

« Tu crois qu'être gentil comme ça me fera oublier tout ce que tu m'as fait subis ? »

Isaac ne répondait toujours pas, il était occupé à nettoyer maintenant les mains de la jeune fille.

« Tu veux bien me répondre ? Je viens de passer deux semaines sur le bateau de Johann et… »

Astrid fut interrompue par les lèvres d'Isaac. Ce dernier avait posé ses lèvres sur celles d'Astrid. La jeune femme ne savait absolument pas quoi faire. Le baiser d'Isaac était tellement doux, rien à voir avec ses anciens baisers violents. La jeune blonde poussa Isaac. Ce dernier, était debout devant elle, le regard énigmatique.

« C'est la seule façon de te faire taire. J'avais un autre moyen, mais je crois que tu n'aurais pas survécu. »

Astrid écarquilla les yeux. Isaac trempa l'éponge dans la bassine et alla se placer devant la fenêtre.

« Je n'ai pas fait ça parce que je ressens ne serait-ce que de la pitié pour toi, Astrid. Je fais ça parce que je te prépare un rôle pour les heures qui viennent. »

La jeune femme ne savait pas quoi dire. Isaac se retourna et s'approcha dangereusement d'elle.

« Tu vas même avoir le rôle principal. »

* * *

**Et voilàààààà ! Alors, Isaac... Vous en pensez quoi de son comportement ? **

**En tout cas ! Je vous laisse et je vous dis à bientôt... j'espère. **


	8. Chapitre 8

**Bonjour tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien. Je vous retrouve aujourd'hui pour le huitième chapitre de Sweet but Psycho. Les choses vont se corser dans ce chapitre... Je vous laisse lire tout ça. **

**Les prochains chapitres mettront très certainement du temps à arriver. J'ai un gros problème dans ma vie qui pèse énormément sur mon moral en ce moment. J'essayerai de faire le maximum.**

* * *

**Sissi1789 : **très intriguant oui ! merci beaucoup bonne lecture.

**Aliice-Klaine : **patience... patience... !

* * *

**Je tiens aussi à m'excuser des potentielles fautes de frappes que vous rencontrerez.**

* * *

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

Quand Harold ordonna à ses vikings de se diriger en direction de Köle, il fut arrêté par Tempête. La dragonne bleue volait juste devant Harold et poussait des cris vers lui.

« Tempête ? »

La dragonne bougeait dans tous les sens. Elle semblait agitée, elle voulait dire quelque chose à Harold. Tempête tournait sur elle-même, poussait des cris…

« Tempête ! Arrête-toi ! »

Finalement, la dragonne s'arrêta et fit du sur place juste devant le futur chef. Harold savait très bien ce que voulait l'ancien dragon d'Astrid.

« Tu veux venir avec nous, c'est ça ? »

Cette fois-ci, Tempête poussa un rugissement plus gros que les autres. Krokmou, à son tour poussa un cri et Harold ne pouvait qu'accepter. Ces huit derniers mois, Tempête n'avait pas vraiment été présente. Après leur retour de Köle, Harold passa beaucoup de temps avec Tempête. Il lui parla, s'entraîna avec elle, vola avec elle. Il ne voulait pas que la dragonne moisisse dans son écurie. Ainsi, Harold pouvait totalement l'autoriser à l'accompagner avec tout le monde sur Köle. Elle avait le droit à une vengeance elle aussi.

« Allons-y ma belle. »

Krokmou et Harold s'envolèrent tous les deux et le premier se plaça juste devant les bateaux.

« Écoutez-moi tous ! Il nous faut cinq heures à vol à dos de dragon pour rejoindre Köle. Vous mettrez un peu plus d'un jour avant d'arriver là-bas. Suivez ce cap, vous trouverez une petite île avant d'arriver à la véritable destination. Nous vous attendrons là-bas, le camp sera monté et cela nous permettra de finaliser notre plan d'attaque. »

Les vikings sur les bateaux crièrent le nom de Harold. Le jeune chef regarda son père, placé sur le premier bateau. Il n'avait pas voulu prendre son dragon avec lui, bénéficiant sa compétence de chef sur les navires. Stoïk regarda son fils, les yeux remplis de fierté. Harold, d'un signe de la main, ordonna à ses dragonniers de le suivre en direction de Köle.

.

Astrid se trouvait dans une salle noire. Elle ne voyait pas plus loin que le bout de ses doigts. La jeune blonde avait très mal à l'arrière de sa tête et lorsqu'elle toucha son crâne, elle sentit un liquide chaud et sec. Astrid n'avait pas besoin d'y voir clair pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait de son sang. Elle ne se souvenait absolument de rien. Comment s'était-elle retrouvée ici ? Depuis combien de temps était-elle inconsciente ? La jeune femme essaya de se lever. Par chance, elle pouvait tenir debout dans cette salle et quand elle leva les mains au ciel, elle ne sentait pas le plafond. Astrid n'était pas enfermée dans une petite boîte et elle se sentit presque rassurée. Son côté claustrophobe ne devait absolument pas la handicaper. À l'aveugle, elle avança, la main en avant, espérant tomber sur quelque chose qui allait pouvoir l'aider. Et ce fut le cas. Les yeux grands ouverts sans rien voir, elle avança et sa main droite toucha quelque chose. La jeune femme reconnu une poignée de porte. Elle tenta de l'ouvrir, mais c'était fermé. Astrid n'avait absolument plus de force en elle. Elle ne se souvenait même pas de quand elle avait mangé pour la dernière fois. Ses jambes étaient lourdes, elle avait froid, à cause de ce courant d'air.

« Un courant d'air ? »

Astrid venait de parler à haute voix. En sentait un air frais au niveau de sa nuque. Elle se retourna et même si elle ne voyait rien, ses yeux étaient grands ouverts. Astrid, toujours les mains en avant avança jusqu'à toucher un mur. Comme une aveugle, elle tâtonna. Le mur était fait de pierres superposées les unes sur les autres. De la poussière la fit tousser. Astrid sentait bien le courant d'air se faufiler entre les grosses pierres, mais elle ne vit aucune lumière, rien du tout.

Elle n'avait aucune chance de s'échapper d'ici.

.

Après plusieurs heures de vol, Harold et les dragonniers arrivèrent sur l'île annexe. Ils descendirent tous de leur dragon et commencèrent à installer un camp provisoire. Harold, avec l'aide de Krokmou, ramena du bois au camp. Quand il était revenu, les autres dragonniers avaient déjà monté la grande tente qui allait servir de « quartier général ».

« Ok, tout le monde. Je pense que le reste de la flotte arrivera demain avant midi, si tout se passe bien. »

« Harold, tu crois qu'il faudrait que nous allions voir ce qu'il se passe sur Köle ? »

« Varek, tu veux qu'on aille dire bonjour à Isaac et qu'il nous attende avec un gros bol de lait de yak pour nous accueillir ? »

Le viking blond tapa doucement Rustik sur le front.

« Non, je propose seulement que certains d'entre nous aillent voler, très discrètement bien sûr, aux alentours de Köle. Voir combien de gardes surveillent les côtes. »

Harold passa une main dans ses cheveux.

« Tu as raison Varek. Il ne faut pas attaquer à l'aveugle. Qui sait, peut-être qu'Isaac s'attend à nous voir. »

Les jumeaux éclatèrent de rire.

« N'importe quoi ! Il manquerait plus que ça. »

.

Isaac était dans sa chambre, au sommet du manoir et il regardait par la fenêtre. Il regardait l'horizon tout en réfléchissant. Le jeune chef savait très bien que Harold allait attaquer dans les jours à venir. Il avait toutes ces informations grâce à l'espion qu'il avait sur Beurk. Il avait réussi très facilement à convaincre cette personne à lui donner toutes les informations qu'il voulait. Isaac commença à faire les cents pas dans sa chambre, tout en réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Harold ne savait pas qu'Astrid n'était pas morte et il ne savait surtout pas qu'elle était sur cette île, cachée quelque part. Isaac l'avait mise à l'écart pour ne pas se la faire voler par Harold, mais aussi car si jamais le jeune Haddock la voyait, il allait entrer dans une colère meurtrière et il sera impossible de se charger de lui. Inconsciemment, Isaac avait aussi caché Astrid parce qu'il avait peur qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose durant cette bataille. Il avait peur qu'elle ne se fasse tuer. Isaac ne ressentait pas réellement de l'amour pour Astrid. Il ressentait une puissante possession envers elle. Elle était son bien et personne ne lui reprendrait.

Isaac s'approcha de son bureau, sur lequel se trouvait l'œil de dragon que Johann lui avait confié. Harold venait pour libérer son île des esclaves, mais il venait aussi pour reprendre l'œil de dragon. Le jeune Haddock avait la dernière lentille pour trouver le roi des dragons. Mais Isaac n'en avait rien à faire et une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Il attrapa l'objet tant convoité et le jeta par terre. Après une dernière hésitation, il l'écrasa et l'objet éclata en mille morceaux. En regardant les débris sous son pied, il remarqua un petit bout de parchemin. Surpris, il se baissa et l'attrapa.

_Mon fils, _

_Si jamais tu lis ceci, c'est qu'il m'est arrivé quelque chose et que ta colère a pris le dessus sur toi. Tu as voulu te débarrasser de l'objet qui a causé ma mort. _

_Tu m'as prévenu de nombreuses fois que mon rêve de vivre avec les dragons était vain. _

_Isaac, pardonne-moi de te dire que tu avais tort. _

_Il existe quelqu'un qui a le même sang que toi, quelqu'un qui sait dompter des dragons. _

_Quelqu'un qui peut te faire changer d'avis sur ce que tu penses des dragons. _

_Isaac, il faut que tu retrouves cette personne. _

_Il est le fils de mon frère. _

_Il faut que tu saches que tu n'es pas mon fils Isaac. _

_Tu es le fils volé de Stoïk la brute. _

_Je t'ai retrouvé et je t'ai élevé comme mon propre enfant. _

_Crois-moi, Isaac._

_Retrouve ton frère, il t'aidera à ouvrir les yeux sur les dragons. _

_Retrouve Harold Haddock. _

_H.H. _

Isaac n'arriva pas à retenir ses jambes de le lâcher. C'était tout bonnement impossible. Harold ne pouvait pas être son frère. Harold ne faisait pas partie de sa famille. Son père lui mentait, ils se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau. Les mêmes yeux, les mêmes cheveux. C'était impossible. Isaac regarda encore une fois le bout de parchemin et il posa son regard sur la signature. « H.H » ? Mais Isaac ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre ce que cela signifiait. Hugo Haddock. Son père, ou son oncle, il ne savait plus, n'avait pas l'habitude de lui mentir durant son vivant. Mais pourquoi il ne lui avait pas dit en face ? Il était à genoux par terre, le bout de parchemin dans ses mains. Après quelques minutes, il se leva et attrapa la bougie qui se trouvait sur son bureau. Il plaça le bout de feuille au-dessus du feu. Le petit bout de parchemin commença à brûler et au dernier moment, Isaac retira sa main. Non, il ne pouvait pas brûler cette preuve comme ça. Isaac plaça la feuille dans son t-shirt.

.

« Rustik, viens avec moi. Varek, Krane, Kogne restez ici et essayer d'élaborer un plan d'attaque. Si nous ne sommes pas revenus avant le coucher du soleil, attendez les autres et attaquez. »

« Vous allez revenir, Harold. »

Harold sourit à Varek avant de grimper sur Krokmou. Il attendit que Rustik soit prêt et tous les deux s'envolèrent en direction de Köle. Il leur fallut environ une petite demi-heure avant d'apercevoir les côtes de l'île.

« Ok Rustik, on essaye de rester discret. On atterrit en douceur à un endroit où il n'y a pas de gardes. »

Pour une fois, Rustik ne broncha pas. Lui aussi avait très bien compris l'ampleur de cette mission discrétion. Les deux dragonniers arrivèrent sur les côtes et atterrirent discrètement derrière des buissons.

« Krokmou reste ici, si jamais il nous arrive quelque chose, j'essayerai de t'appeler, reste à l'affut mon grand. »

Il lui gratta le front et le furie nocturne lui donna un petit coup de tête. Harold et Rustik se dirigèrent sur la pointe des pieds en direction du village. Cela faisait de nombreux mois qu'ils n'étaient pas revenus ici. Harold avait une sensation de dérangement. Il ne se sentait pas très bien et il avait un très mauvais pressentiment. Au bout de deux minutes, Harold poussa Rustik dans des buissons juste à côté d'eux.

« Mais ça va pas t'es malade ?! »

« Chut ! Ferme-la, il y a des gardes devant. »

« Ils sont deux, on peut en prendre un chacun. On pourra prendre leur vêtement et on sera plus libres dans le village. »

Harold fut surprit par la prise d'initiative de Rustik.

« Oui, c'est une bonne idée, on pourra voir les endroits qu'il faudra attaquer en premier. Et on pourra trouver un endroit où emmener toutes les femmes vers les bateaux. »

Rustik bomba le torse fièrement. Les deux jeunes dragonniers s'avancèrent doucement vers les deux gardes qui n'étaient pas réellement en train de monter la garde. Ils étaient tous les deux dos à Harold et Rustik. D'un coup d'œil, les deux dragonniers se regardèrent avant de hocher la tête. Harold fut le premier à assommer le garde de gauche avec le manche de son épée, et Rustik avait utilisé son casque pour taper le crâne du deuxième. Instinctivement, les deux garçons se tapèrent dans la main. Rustik se pencha sur l'un d'eux.

« Pff, paye ta garde. »

Harold ricana. Mais c'était tout de même étrange. C'était beaucoup trop facile. En gardant cette idée dans le coin de sa tête, Harold se hâta de prendre les habits du garde. Il attrapa le casque de l'homme inconscient.

« Tu devrais prendre les bottes aussi Harold. Je sais que c'est difficile de marcher avec, mais ta petite « jambe » métallique ne passera pas inaperçue si tu veux mon avis. »

« Oui, tu as raison Rustik. »

Harold attrapa les bottes et s'entraîna à marcher un peu avec. Il se trouva rapidement à l'aise dedans. Il était prêt. Rustik aussi était prêt et tous les deux se dirigèrent vers le cœur de l'île.

Quand ils arrivèrent au niveau du village, Harold fut pris d'une vision d'horreur. C'était pire que la dernière fois : les femmes étaient plus nombreuses et la violence était beaucoup plus présente. Peu importe où il regardait, il voyait une femme fouettée car elle n'avançait pas assez vite, il voyait une femme se faire pousser dans la boue parce que c'était « drôle », il voyait des femmes pleurer, des hommes rigoler. Harold donna un coup de coude à Rustik.

« On va aller vers le manoir, on pourra peut-être trouver un garde à interroger. Ici, nous sommes trop à découvert. »

Rustik hocha la tête et ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers le manoir d'Isaac. En arrivant, les portes étaient gardées par deux gardes. Harold pensa qu'ils auraient du mal à entrer, mais, en arrivant au niveau des deux hommes, la cordialité était de sortie.

« Salut les gars, vous venez chercher votre déjeuner ? Rentrez, c'est dans la grande salle. »

Harold et Rustik ne parlèrent pas et entrèrent dans la demeure. L'idée de la facilité était encore très présente dans l'esprit de Harold. Les deux dragonniers se dirigèrent vers la grande salle, sans vraiment savoir ce qu'ils allaient y trouver. Rustik s'apprêta à pousser la porte de la grande salle qui était entrouverte mais Harold l'en empêcha.

« Attends, il y a Isaac, ne fait rien, on devrait écouter. »

Rustik se raidit. Les deux dragonniers se placèrent de part et d'autre de la porte, en tendant l'oreille pour écouter le chef de l'île.

« Vous êtes prêts ? Tout est en place ? »

« Oui, chef. Nous avons mis des pièges un peu partout sur l'île. S'ils décident d'attaquer par derrière, ils seront surpris. »

« C'est parfait. Et pour les dragons ? »

« Tout est ok aussi. Il y a des pièges dans les arbres et sous des tas de feuilles. »

« Ils n'en mourront pas ? »

« Non, ils seront immobilisés, mais pas blessés ni tués. »

« Très bien, c'est très bien. »

Le sang de Harold se glaça. Isaac était au courant de l'attaque planifiée. Comment ? Qui les avait trahis ? Harold fit signe à Rustik, qu'il était temps de partir pour prévenir le reste de la flotte. Mais, au moment où les deux dragonniers faisaient demi-tour, Isaac parla.

« Et Astrid ? Vous l'avez mise où je vous avais demandé ? »

Harold se figea. Il avait mal entendu. Ce n'était pas possible. Il regarda Rustik, et l'incompréhension dans son regard justifia qu'il n'avait pas mal entendu. Il avait tout à fait entendu ce qu'avait dis Isaac.

« Oui, elle est là où vous nous avez dit de la placer, chef. Quand Haddock sera là, il ne saura pas que son amie est parmi nous. »

« C'est parfait. Tout est parfait. »

« Mais… chef, vous n'avez pas peur qu'elle manque de nourriture ou d'eau ? »

Isaac regarda dans le vide un instant.

« Elle risque d'avoir très faim, oui. Mais il va sûrement pleuvoir aujourd'hui, de l'eau entrera à l'endroit où elle se trouve, si elle est intelligente, elle boira. »

Isaac quitta la grande salle par une porte annexe. Rustik, avait continué à regarder la scène. Quand il se retourna vers Harold pour lui dire qu'il fallait retourner voir les autres, il ne reconnût pas son chef. Harold avait ôté son casque. Son regard était devenu noir, il respirait rapidement. Et, en entendant des petites gouttes tomber au sol, Rustik remarqua que du sang sortit de ses poings fermés. Il avait en face de lui, un homme prêt à tuer.

* * *

**Alors alors alors... Il sait enfin ! **

**Que pensez-vous qu'il va faire au prochain chapitre...? Agir seul ? **

**Je vous laisse ! À la prochaine.**


	9. Chapitre 9

**Mais bonjour à touuuuuuus ! Youhou le grand retour ! J'espère que vous allez bien. Pour ma part, ça va comme ci comme ça, mais bon ! Je ne pouvais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps. Alors je tiens à vous prévenir qu'il s'agit d'un chapitre assez court, mais c'est un chapitre de transition. Celui d'après... sera... JE NE VOUS DIS RIEN. Hehehehe. En tout cas j'espère qu'il vous plaira. **

* * *

**ET ON VIENT DE DÉPASSER LES 1000 VIEWS ! Merci infiniment ! **

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**Trud : **Hello ! Ça peut aller, merci de t'en soucier ! Merci beaucoup pource gentil commentaire ! J'espère que la suite va te plaire autant !

**Aliiice-Klaine : **La taupe... Hehehe je pense que tu es très loin de t'imaginer qui c'est ! Merci beaucoup !

**Sissi1789 : **Ne t'en fais pas... Il aura ce qu'il méritera...

* * *

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

Rustik empêcha Harold d'avancer quand ce dernier se dirigea vers la porte de la grande salle.

« Arrête Harold ! Tu ne peux pas t'en prendre à lui tout seul ! »

« Je vais le tuer, je vais le tuer, je vais le tuer ! »

Rustik peina à retenir Harold. Ce dernier était dans un état second, il était dépassé par sa colère, mais il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il se laisse influencer par sa colère. Rustik entendit du bruit. Le visage de Harold était à découvert et ils étaient tout sauf la bienvenue ici. D'une main, Rustik tenta d'attraper le casque de son chef. Mais le casque était trop loin pour l'attraper. Mais il ne pouvait pas lâcher Harold, il était devenu un yak impossible à contrôler. Rustik entendit des gardes arriver par le couloir à leur droite. Et il ne put prendre de risque. Il lâcha Harold, attrapa le casque, et juste avant que le futur chef n'atteigne la porte, Rustik sauta sur son chef et lui imposa le casque. Lorsque les deux vrais gardes arrivèrent à leur niveau, ils virent Rustik sur Harold. Mais ils avèrent leur casque, leur identité était donc sauve.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »

Rustik se leva, en laissant Harold par terre mais en lui lançant parfois des coups d'œil.

« Cet idiot a voulu prendre mon esclave. Il dit que la sienne n'a aucune valeur. »

Les deux autres gardes explosèrent de rire. Un des deux fit un signe à Rustik et ils s'en allèrent, en continuant leur ronde. Rustik attendit un peu et aida Harold à se relever.

« Désolé, il fallait que je fasse ça. »

Harold se releva sans rien dire et tapota l'épaule de Rustik. Les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers la sortie du manoir. Ils continuèrent leur chemin vers l'endroit où Krochefer et Krokmou se trouvaient. Rustik jetait souvent des regards à son chef. Harold regardait principalement le sol. Les deux dragonniers grimpèrent sur leur dragon, et ils disparurent dans les nuages.

.

Isaac était retourné dans sa chambre. En regardant par la fenêtre, le chef vit deux gardes se diriger vers la côte ouest de l'île. Surpris, il se demanda pourquoi les deux gardes n'étaient pas à leur poste. En haussant les épaules, il retourna à son bureau. Il s'assit sur sa chaise et attrapa le bout de parchemin qu'il avait placé dans la poche intérieure de son gilet. Isaac n'arrivait toujours pas à réaliser ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Son véritable nom était donc Isaac Haddock ? Il ne voulait pas y croire. Mais à la fin de la lettre, le sceau de son père était gravé. La lettre était donc authentique.

Isaac quitta sa chambre et le manoir. Vérifiant qu'il n'était pas suivi, il se dirigea vers la forêt, à l'arrière de l'île. Il fit attention à ne pas déclencher les pièges. Ses gardes lui avaient donné les emplacements approximatifs. Le jeune homme marcha quelques minutes avant de tomber sur une sorte de grotte. Il vérifia une énième fois que personne ne le suivait et sortit une clé de sa poche intérieure. Devant lui, une vieille porte en bois qui ne payait pas de mine était là. Isaac ouvrit la porte et marcha dans un couleur sombre et assez humide. Un courant d'air faisait rage. Au fur et à mesure qu'il s'enfonçait dans ce tunnel, Isaac voyait de moins en moins. Mais il connaissait cet endroit par cœur. Isaac compta le nombre de pas qu'il faisait et au bout d'un nombre il s'arrêta. Devant lui, se trouvait un trou, d'une profondeur peu conséquente. En regardant vers le bas, il ne dit qu'une seule chose.

« Astrid ? »

.

En l'air, Harold pensait à mille choses. _Comment pouvait-elle être encore en vie ? Pourquoi Tempête était-elle dans tous ses états ? Qu'avait-elle pu subir ?_ Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir connaître la réponse à sa dernière question. Rustik volait à côté de son chef et lui jeta des coups d'œil de temps en temps. Dans un autre contexte, il aurait fait une plaisanterie, mais il savait très bien que ce n'était pas le moment.

Quand les deux dragonniers arrivèrent sur l'île annexe, Varek remarqua très bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il voulut poser la question à Harold, mais ce dernier passa devant lui en l'ignorant, se dirigeant vers l'arrière de l'île, Krokmou derrière lui. Varek commença à le suivre mais Rustik l'en dissuada.

« Non, laisse-le. Il vaut mieux. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé Rustik ? Il y a des morts ? »

« Non, justement. »

Rustik invita les jumeaux et Varek à l'écouter.

« Astrid est vivante. »

Kognedur et Kranedur écarquillèrent leurs yeux dans une synchronisation parfaite et Varek poussa un petit cri.

« Tu veux dire, qu'elle est sur cette île de malheur depuis plus de huit mois ? »

« Oui, je crois bien, et je crois aussi qu'elle y a vécu des abominations. »

Varek s'assit. Il pensa à Harold, il ne pouvait imaginer ce qu'il ressentait. Harold et Astrid n'étaient pas ensemble. Mais tout Beurk savait très bien que les deux dragonniers s'aimaient. Ce que devait ressentir Harold en ce moment, devait être terrible. Tous les dragonniers continuèrent leurs préparatifs pour l'attaque. Après environ une heure, Harold et Krokmou réapparurent.

« Arrêtez. On annule tout. Je veux qu'un d'entre vous aille trouver les navires de Beurk. Leur dire de retourner sur l'île. »

« Quoi ? Mais pourquoi tu veux faire ça ? »

Harold lança son regard le plus meurtrier vers Rustik.

« Parce qu'Astrid est vivante. Parce qu'avec tout le village, on ne sera pas discrets. Parce que je ne veux pas la laisser une journée de plus dans cette île maudite. Parce qu'ils savent que nous venons. Parce que quelqu'un sur Beurk nous a trahis. C'est assez pour toi Rustik ? »

Ce dernier déglutit. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Harold comme ça.

« Je vais y aller Harold. Laisse-moi le faire. »

« Merci Varek. Dis leur qu'Astrid est vivante. Dis-leur qu'ils s'attendent à voir une armée entière arriver. À cinq dragonniers, nous sommes plus discrets. »

Varek se dépêcha de s'envoler en direction de Beurk, pour trouver les navires qui avançaient par ici.

« Comment Astrid peut être vivante ? »

« Plus tard, Kranedur. Nous lui demanderons quand elle sera avec nous. Ce n'est pas la plus important. »

En se retournant, Harold vit Krokmou et Tempête. La dragonne bleue ne tenait pas en place. Elle avait très bien compris que sa maîtresse était vivante, et elle avait envie de se venger autant que Harold. Le futur chef commença à expliquer le plan qu'il envisageait au reste de ses dragonniers. Avant qu'il ne commence, Rustik s'approcha de lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais pendant une heure tout seul. »

« Pourquoi ? Tu croyais que j'étais partis ? »

« Non. Non absolument pas. Tu n'es peut-être pas aussi musclé que moi Harold, mais tu as au moins le mérite de ne pas te défiler et de toujours affronter les choses en face. »

Très surpris, Harold sourit légèrement et donna une petite tape dans le dos de Rustik.

« Je réfléchissais… »

.

_Une heure plus tôt._

_En arrivant sur l'île annexe, Harold laissa à Rustik le soin de parler aux dragonniers. Lui, passa devant eux, les ignorant un à un et se dirigea vers l'arrière de l'île, suivit de Krokmou. Il marcha rapidement et déterminé vers un petit lac qu'il avait repéré il y a quelques temps. Il se rinça les mains vivement et vit un liquide rouge teinter l'eau, qui redevint claire quelques secondes après. Dépassé par les événements, Harold tomba à genoux et prit ses cheveux dans ses mains. Comment avait-il pu se faire duper à ce point ? Il était tranquillement chez lui pendant qu'Astrid était seule sur cette île. À subir les violences d'Isaac ? Était-ce Johann qui l'avait conduite jusqu'ici ? Et surtout, comment Isaac savait qu'il viendrait ? Qui les avait trahis ? Quelqu'un qu'il connaissait ? Trop de questions se mélangeaient dans sa tête. Pendant un court instant, Harold voulut s'envoler récupérer Astrid tout seul, mais il savait que c'était une mission suicide. Harold vivant son pire cauchemar. Il n'arrivait absolument pas à réaliser ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il allait le tuer. Il allait tuer Isaac. _

_Ils devaient abandonner la mission. Isaac savait qu'il allait se faire attaquer. Si Harold ne prévenait pas ses troupes, ils seraient tous morts. _

_Krokmou s'approcha de son maître. Pendant quelques minutes, il pressa sa tête contre celle de Harold. Le furie nocturne et le futur chef de Beurk relevèrent la tête en même temps. Tempête venait d'arriver derrière eux, et elle ne tenait pas en place. La dragonne bleue avait très bien compris. Astrid était encore parmi eux. Puis, Harold se souvenu de quelque chose. Pourquoi Tempête avait-elle cru que sa maîtresse était morte ? Pour l'instant, cette réponse ne pouvait être donnée. Astrid serait la seule à le dire ce qu'il s'était réellement passé._

_Harold prit une grande inspiration et fit un signe à Krokmou et Tempête. _

.

La nuit était déjà tombée quand Varek revenu.

« J'ai eu assez de mal à les faire retourner vers Beurk. Ton père voulait me suivre. Mais quand je lui ai dit que quelqu'un parmi nous est un traître, il a directement fait demi-tour. Il nous envoie tout son courage, Harold. »

Les autres dragonniers étaient autour d'un feu, en train de manger des poissons fraichement péchés par les jumeaux.

« Merci Varek », dit Harold, « Mange rapidement. On part juste après. »

Varek s'installa et commença à manger son poisson cuit.

« C'est quoi le plan ? », rappela Rustik.

« Le plan est très simple. On va sur Köle, on trouve Isaac. On l'oblige à nous rendre Astrid. »

« Et que fera-t-on de lui ? »

« Ça… On verra. »

Les dragonniers se regardèrent tous d'un air sombre. Les agissements de Harold ne lui ressemblaient tellement pas. Il était différent. Sombre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tout le monde était prêt. Tous, grimpèrent sur leur dragon et se dirigèrent vers Köle. Dans les airs, Harold se pencha vers la tête de Krokmou et posa sa main sur sa joue.

« N'oublie pas mon grand. Tu es avec moi, pour toujours. »

Pour acquiescer, Krokmou poussa un petit grognement. Après quelques minutes de vol, les lumières de Köle apparurent enfin.

.

Astrid leva la tête à l'entente de son nom. Elle commençait à devenir faible. Elle avait froid, elle avait faim, soif. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Astrid cru presque un instant que la voix qu'elle avait entendue était celle de Harold. Alors elle tenta.

« Harold ? C'est toi ? »

Personne ne répondit. Astrid commençait à se dire qu'elle était en train de perdre la tête.

« Astrid ? »

Cette fois-ci, c'était sûr. Elle ne devenait pas folle, il y avait bien quelqu'un au-dessus d'elle. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, elle reconnut cette voix qu'elle craignait.

« Isaac ? »

« Oui c'est bien moi. »

« Sors-moi de la que je te refasse le portrait. »

« S'il te plait Astrid. Tu sais très bien que dans ton état tu n'as aucune chance. »

« Pourquoi je suis ici ? Sors-moi d'ici. »

« Si tel est ton désir. »

Isaac, en hauteur, alluma une torche. Astrid, put voir pour la première fois depuis des heures et des heures. Le jeune chef tendit sa main. Astrid eut beaucoup de mal à l'attraper, ses forces n'étaient plus avec elle. Isaac se pencha un peu plus et arriva à la hisser à ses côtés. Mais la jeune femme eut un dernier coup d'adrénaline. Elle attrapa la torche d'Isaac et la lui lança au visage. Dans un dernier effort, elle courut hors de la grotte et arriva enfin dehors. Astrid regarda autour d'elle. Il faisait nuit et froid. Sans réfléchir la jeune blonde courut en direction de la forêt. Mais c'était sans compter sur ses forces en moins. Astrid eut à peine le temps de faire une vingtaine de mètres, qu'elle s'évanouie dans la forêt sombre.

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! Comme je vous l'ai dit, il est court. Mais ce n'est que le calme avant la tempête... **


	10. Chapitre 10

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Pardon pardon pardon pardon pardon pardon. Je sais, je vous ai laissés sans nouvelles pendant plus d'un mois. J'ai eu mes examens, j'ai eu des problèmes, je suis en vacances. Enfin bref, un mélange de tout ça ne m'a pas laissé le temps d'écrire ou de poster. Bref. Je suis vraiment désolée mais je voudrais vraiment vous remercier ! Nous venons de passer les 1200 views. Merci ****infiniment. **

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**Alice-Klaine : **Il va le trouver bientôt... Ne t'en fais pas ! Merci beaucoup !

**Sissi1789 : **Merci beaucoup ! Ca fait plaisir ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Ne m'en voulez pas pour ce chapitre. Vraiment.**

* * *

**BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

La nuit était bien tombée quand Harold et le reste des dragonniers arrivèrent sur Köle. Le plan était très simple, trouver Astrid et s'enfuir d'ici. S'ils parvenaient à trouver Isaac, cela serait encore mieux. Mais, retrouver Astrid était une urgence absolue.

Krokmou atterrit discrètement sur la plage, au sud de l'île. Harold fit un signe aux autres dragonniers. Ces derniers atterrirent aussi derrière Krokmou et rejoignirent leur chef.

« Écoutez-moi bien. Astrid doit se trouver quelque part dans le manoir d'Isaac. Très certainement dans une sorte de prison. Enfin bon. Je pense qu'il faudrait mieux séparer. Varek, tu iras avec Kognedur. Faites le tour de la forêt pour vous occuper des gardes. Et faîtes très attention, Isaac s'est trahi en disant qu'il y avait des pièges de partout. Ne vous faites pas prendre. »

Varek hocha rapidement la tête. Kognedur, pour une fois, ne fit aucune blague et comprit l'ampleur de la situation.

« Rustik, Kranedur, je vous laisse la discrétion. Essayez de vous infiltrer dans le village. Essayez d'obtenir des informations utiles au sujet d'Astrid ou d'Isaac. Je vous fais confiance, n'essayez pas de vous battre. Ces vikings sont très différents de nous. »

Kranedur fit un sourire en coin mais Rustik semblait hésiter.

« Et toi ? Tu vas rester tout seul ? »

Harold inspira profondément.

« Je vais essayer de m'infiltrer dans la manoir d'Isaac. Seul je suis plus discret. À défaut de trouver Astrid, je trouverai peut-être aussi Isaac. Je ferai en sorte qu'il me dise où elle se trouve… Par tous les moyens possibles. »

Varek voulut dire quelque chose mais il s'abstient. Harold donna le signal du départ et tout le monde partit. Les dragons restèrent sur la plage, un peu camouflés dans les fougères.

.

Quand Astrid reprit connaissance, elle se sentait ni terre, ni herbe sous elle. Au contraire, elle sentait quelque chose de doux, d'agréable... Après quelques secondes, elle fut prise de panique. La jeune femme se trouvait dans un lit. Astrid se releva d'un coup et elle sentit une douleur fulgurante à l'arrière de son crâne. Instinctivement elle toucha l'endroit et elle sentit des croutes, sûrement de sang.

En regardant autour d'elle, elle n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir pour savoir où elle se trouvait. Elle reconnaissait trop bien cette chambre, vu le nombre de fois où elle avait été forcée. À tout moment, la jeune blonde s'attendait à voir Isaac arriver, mais rien ne se passa pendant plusieurs minutes. Astrid se leva faiblement et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Il faisait encore nuit.

La jeune femme n'avait plus de forces. Elle ne se souvenait plus de la dernière fois où elle avait mangé à sa faim. Sa gorge était sèche et lui faisait mal. Mais elle ne se laissa pas abattre. Astrid commença à chercher un moyen de sortir de la chambre. Elle se doutait que la porte devait être fermée. Après quelques minutes à tourner en rond dans la salle, elle entendit la poignée de la porte tourner et un frisson lui parcourut tout le corps en la voyant s'ouvrir.

.

Varek et Kognedur faisaient le tour de la forêt. Pour une fois, Kognedur n'essaya pas de faire n'importe quoi et prenait sa mission très au sérieux. Varek, de son côté se déplaça lentement dans la forêt, de peur qu'on ne les entende. Le blond plissa les yeux, ne voyant pas grand chose dans l'obscurité, mais il remarqua quelque chose. En s'avançant doucement, il s'accroupis devant un tas de feuilles. Varek fit un signe à Kognedur.

« Viens voir ça. »

La jeune femme s'approcha doucement et s'accroupis aux côtés de Varek.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« J'espère me tromper, mais je crois que c'est un piège à dragons. Harold nous avait prévenu qu'il avait entendu Isaac parler de ce genre de choses. Il avait raison, ils nous attendent vraiment. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on en fasse ? »

« On ne va pas le désamorcer. Sinon, si un garde arrive il saura que nous sommes là. Mmh… Je crois qu'on va seulement le marquer. Attends une minute. »

Varek sortit un bout de papier et commença à marquer l'endroit où se trouvait le piège. Les deux Beurkiens marquèrent au moins une quinzaine de pièges comme ça. Varek s'était un peu éloigné de sa camarade et remarqua une entrée de grotte devant lui. Il voulut avertir Kognedur, mais malheureusement cette dernière se trouvait un peu trop loin. S'il l'appelait, ils allaient se faire remarquer. Varek commença à s'avancer vers la grotte quand il entendit des branches craquer à sa gauche. D'instinct, il alla se cacher dans le buisson derrière lui. Son sang se glaça quand il reconnut Isaac. Ce dernier avait une torche à la main et se diriger vers la caverne. Le chef de Köle regarda autour de lui avant de s'engouffrer dans la noirceur de la grotte. Le blond se posait mille et une questions. _Qu'y avait-il dans cette grotte ? Pourquoi Isaac y allait ? Pourquoi semblait-il ne pas vouloir être suivi ? Astrid se trouvait-elle ici ? _Varek ne pouvait se permettre d'entrer à la suite d'Isaac. Il ne connaissait pas l'endroit et Isaac serait beaucoup plus avantagé que lui. Varek entendit un bruit derrière lui. Kognedur venait de le rejoindre. Le blond lui expliqua rapidement la situation et les deux jeunes Beurkiens attendirent calmement. Après une dizaine de minutes, Varek entendit un bruit semblable à un grognement. Ce dernier et Kognedur eurent un mouvement de recul en reconnaissant trop bien ce son. Celui d'un grognement de dragon.

.

Astrid avait faillit pousser un cri quand la porte s'ouvrit. Mais, au plus grand bonheur de la jeune femme, ce n'était pas Isaac qui entra. Au contraire, une petite fille blonde aux yeux très bleus venait d'entrer. Elle sursauta quand elle vit Astrid debout devant elle. Mais elle se calma aussitôt.

« Je suis seulement venue voir si tu étais réveillée et apparemment c'est le cas. »

Astrid, elle aussi, se détendit un peu.

« Je me souviens de toi. J'ai plusieurs fois entendu Isaac t'appeler. Elena, si je ne me trompe pas. »

« Tu ne te trompes pas. C'est vrai. »

« Je suis… »

« Astrid. Oui je sais. Crois-moi, je pense qu'ici tout le monde connaît ton prénom. »

Astrid frissonna. Au fond d'elle, elle le savait. Elle était partie longtemps avec Johann, elle passait son temps dans la chambre d'Isaac et elle cru comprendre que les autres femmes ne subissaient pas ce traitement. La jeune femme secoua la tête.

« Écoute moi s'il te plait. Je dois m'en aller d'ici à tout prix. Il… Il y a quelqu'un qui doi bientôt venir et… »

« Harold ? C'est ça ? »

Astrid écarquilla les yeux.

« Comment es-tu au courant ? »

« Je l'ai rencontré il y a environ 8 mois de ça. Il est venu ici poser des questions au Maître Isaac. Puis il est repartit. »

Elena avait un regard vide, sans émotion. Astrid la regarda de haut en bas. Elle était très jeune, assez grande pour son âge semblait-il. Elle avait quelques bleus sur les jambes mais c'est tout ce qu'Astrid trouvait comme blessures. En soit, elle s'en sortait plutôt bien. Astrid, elle, avait ses lèvres coupées, ses phalanges bleues, ses genoux écorchés. Des bleus par ci par là et surtout une blessure à l'arrière de sa tête. Sûrement dû à un coup.

« Il reviendra. Ça je peux te le promettre Elena. »

« Maintenant qu'il sait que tu es vivante, oui, il reviendra sûrement. Tu as de la chance. »

Elena avait refermé la porte derrière elle et s'avançait vers la fenêtre. Astrid la suivit du regard.

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Quand il est venu la première fois. Il m'avait promis de me sortir d'ici. Il m'avait promis de m'emmener loin d'ici et de me ramener avec lui sur son île. Mais il n'est pas revenu et il m'a abandonné aux mains de mon Maître. »

« Il n'a sans doute pas eu le choix. Il reviendra Elena… Je te promets. »

Elena haussa les épaules.

« Il est déjà là. Il doit sans doute te chercher je ne sais pas. »

Astrid ne pu retenir un sourire. Pour une fois depuis de très très longues semaines, elle eut de l'espoir. Quand Elena la regarda, son sourit s'effaça. La Beurkienne fut emprise de peine. Elle savait très bien que Harold n'avait pas eu le choix. Ce n'était pas son genre d'abandonner quelqu'un dans le besoin. Elle pensait même que s'il pouvait, il libérerait toutes les femmes de cette île. Mais cette mission était très complexe.

« Viens avec moi, Elena. Viens avec moi et je te promets que nous nous en irons tous ensemble. »

La jeune fille sembla hésiter. Bien sûr qu'elle voulait partir avec Astrid. Mais Isaac ne pourrait jamais laisser ça passer. Elle le savait très bien.

« Va t'en si tu en as envie. Va retrouver ton ami. »

Astrid eut un mouvement de recul. Elle voulut insister, mais ne le fit pas. Astrid recula doucement vers la porte. Elena ne la retient pas. La fillette resta quelques minutes seule dans la chambre d'Isaac. Elle savait que, quand il reviendrait, elle allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Mais, la jeune blonde venait de se souvenir de quelque chose. Elle venait de se souvenir de quelque chose d'horrible. Elle savait ce qu'Isaac préparait. Un soir, elle l'avait suivit. Elle savait. Elle savait que cela allait être un carnage. Elena se hâta de quitter la chambre du chef de Köle et elle se dirigea vers la sortie, le cœur battant à toute allure.

.

Harold savait très bien comment il allait rentrer dans le manoir : exactement de la même façon dont il l'avait quitté un soir, avec Elena. Il frissonna en repensant à son amie. Il savait très bien qui l'avait trahie. Mais il allait se rattraper. Il était au niveau du village et passait de buisson en buisson. Le village était complètement désert. Et ce n'était absolument pas normal. Quand il leva la tête, il vit Rustik et Kranedur à l'opposé qui semblaient eux aussi totalement perdus. Les Beurkiens virent Harold au loin et lui firent un signe de la main. Harold ne comprenait absolument pas pourquoi les Köliens n'étaient pas au village. Certes, il était tard, mais Harold était déjà sortit la nuit durant son très court séjour sur Köle et il y avait toujours des gens, des cris de femmes. Mais là, rien. On entendait les mouches voler.

.

Astrid descendait les escaliers deux par deux. Elle faisait le moins de bruit possible, mais elle n'entendait rien. Ni gardes, ni femmes. Rien du tout. En soit, elle jubilait. Personne ne pouvait l'arrêter. Elle n'avait pas mangé depuis longtemps, mais la seule idée de savoir que Harold était sur l'île lui donnait des ailes. Elle ne savait absolument pas pas où il était, mais elle chercherait.

.

Harold regardait autour de lui et se plaça au milieu du village. Il ne restait que des braises dans les feux, les cheminées fumaient à peine. Les torches s'éteignaient doucement. Rustik se rongeait les ongles. Il avait peur que quelqu'un sorte de sa maison et qu'il donne l'alerte. Mais Harold faisait du bruit et personne ne sortait.

.

Astrid arriva en bas. La grande porte se trouvait juste devant elle. Le manoir était toujours désert. Tout le monde était peut-être dehors. Mais en jetant un coup d'œil dehors par la fenêtre, elle ne vit aucun mouvement et se dit que la voie était libre.

.

Harold ne comprenait vraiment rien. Il tenta le tout pour le tout. Il poussa un cri.

« Eh oh ! »

.

« Eh oh ! »

Quand Astrid entendit ce cri, elle sursauta de bonheur. Elle pouvait reconnaître cette voix entre mille. Sans aucune hésitation, elle poussa la grande porte et elle se retrouva dehors.

.

En entendant la grande porte s'ouvrir, Harold sortit son épée de flamme. Mais au moment où elle s'ouvrit, il fut parcourut par des frissons. De bonheur.

.

Il était là, devant elle.

.

Elle était là, devant lui.

Harold tremblait de tout son corps. Astrid se trouvait plus haut devant lui. Il ne pouvait pas la quitter des yeux. Il était heureux et en colère. En voyant à quoi elle ressemblait il se sentait envahir d'une immense sensation de colère. Elle était blessée de partout. Elle titubait. Mais le sourire immense que lui faisait Astrid lui fit oublier ce sentiment.

.

Astrid ne quittait pas Harold des yeux. Elle était si heureuse que ses jambes tremblaient. Elle commença à descendre les escaliers. Seul obstacle qui les séparaient. Bientôt, elle allait pouvoir le serrer dans ses bras. Se sentir pour une fois depuis longtemps en sécurité. Elle arrivait presque au niveau de son amie, qu'elle sentit quelqu'un la bousculer et la pousser violemment sur le côté.

« ATTENTION ! »

Elle reconnut la voix d'Elena et la dernière chose qu'elle vit et entendit était une énorme déflagration.

* * *

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**NE ME FRAPPEZ PAS ! **

**Oui, oui bon. Je sais je suis sadique. Ils allaient se faire un gros calin trop mignon tout beau. Maiiiiis non hehehe. Alors à votre avis ! Qu'est-ce que c'est...? Laissez moi vos avis ! **

**AVANT DE VOUS QUITTER. Je tiens simplement à vous dire que oui nous venons de passer les 1200 views... Mais je n'ai seulement 20 reviews. Alors... Les lecteurs fantômes ! Il est temps de vous manifester. Je ne vous demande pas une dissertation... Seulement un tout petit avis sur ce que vous penser de cette fiction ! **

**Je voulais aussi vous prévenir que je ne sais pas quand je sortirai le prochain chapitre mais il est en court d'écriture. Je ne vais pas vous faire attendre plus d'un mois comme cette fois, ne vous inquiétez pas. **

**BISOUUUUS ! **


	11. Chapitre 11

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Comment allez-vous ? Moi tout va bien. **

**Eeeeeeeh oui, je vous retrouve après à peine 24 heures ! C'est la moindre des choses. Je vous ai fait attendre plus d'un mois et j'avais envie de vous faire plaisir et de poster la suite très rapidement. Je suis assez contente de ce chapitre, un peu plus long que ceux d'avant. Aujourd'hui, vous aurez le droit à des révélations... Je vous laisse lire ça ! **

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews : **

**Aliiice-Klaine : **Tu as peut-être raison... Ou peut-être pas... Merci beaucoup !

**Sissi1789 : **Les retrouvailles... Ne t'en fais pas tu ne seras pas déçue ! Merciiiii

* * *

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

La douleur.

C'était tout ce que Harold ressentait en ce moment. Ses bras le faisaient souffrir le martyr. Son visage avait éraflé le sol, laissant des blessures profondes. Son genou droit avait heurté la surface d'un caillou, entaillant sa rotule. Sa tête lui faisait horriblement mal et quand il puisa dans ses dernières forces pour toucher sa tempe gauche, il sentit qu'elle saignait abondamment. Le jeune brun se trouvait sur le ventre et quand il essaya de se retourner, tous les membres de son corps lui faisaient extrêmement mal. Il y arriva. Il voyait un peu flou, sa tête tournait mais ce qu'il vit le rempli d'horreur. Le village était complètement détruit, du feu jaillit de partout. À sa gauche, il remarqua Rustik et Kranedur. Ils étaient assez éloignés quand la déflagration était arrivée, mais l'onde de choc les avait éjectés un peu plus loin, mais ils semblaient sains et saufs. Le futur chef essaya de se mettre debout, mais n'y arriva pas. Mais il savait que quelqu'un pouvait l'aider. Dans un ultime effort, le jeune homme plaça son index et son pouce dans sa bouche et siffla. Un son distinct se fit entendre et Krokmou atterrit aux côtés de son maître. Le furie nocturne voulut relever Harold, mais un deuxième son se fit entendre. Harold et son dragon levèrent la tête en même temps vers le ciel. Le ciel était encore noir, mais une lueur rougeâtre apparaissait, signe que le soleil était sur le point de se lever. Krokmou poussa un grognement. Il y avait quelque chose dans le ciel, juste au dessus d'eux. Et c'était ce quelque chose qui venait de tirer. Un battement d'aile de se fit entendre et Harold se concentra pour que sa vue devienne plus nette. Sans pouvoir se retenir, il poussa un cri de surprise. Haut dans le ciel, se trouvait un dragon que Harold connaissait très bien. Un ébouillantueur. Mais celui-ci avait quelque chose de différent, il était d'une taille colossale, ce qui n'était pas normal pour un dragon de ce type. Mais ce qu'il vit sur son dos était encore plus effrayant que le dragon lui-même, Isaac. Le chef de Köle était fièrement assit sur ce qui lui servait de dragon. Même s'il était haut dans le ciel, Harold voyait très bien qu'Isaac était en train de le fixer. Dans un mouvement désespéré, le jeune brun donna une petite tape sur le front de Krokmou et ce dernier envoya un tir plasma en direction de l'ébouillantueur. Le dragon esquiva l'attaque avec une simplicité surréaliste. Isaac jeta un dernier coup d'œil en direction de son rival et s'envola en direction de l'ouest, laissant son île ravagée.

.

Après quelques secondes, Harold se remit de ses émotions. _Isaac avait un dragon ? Un dragon gigantesque qui plus est. _Harold laissa ses questions en suspens et se dressa sur ses jambes avec l'aide de Krokmou. Quand il fut finalement debout, il remarqua quelque chose qui lui glissa le sang. Devant lui, quelqu'un était étendu au milieu d'un cratère. Celui qu'Isaac venait de créer. Une chevelure blonde lui confirma qu'il s'agissait d'Astrid. L'adrénaline lui fit quitter l'aide de Krokmou et il avança rapidement vers son amie en boitant. Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Ils venaient de se retrouver. Elle ne pouvait pas être morte. Pas une _seconde_ fois. En arrivant près du corps, il avança sa main vers l'épaule du cadavre pour le retourner et pour voir son visage.

Ce n'était pas Astrid. Ce n'était pas elle, mais Harold ne sentit aucun soulagement, ou presque. Le corps qui se trouvait devant lui était celui d'Elena. D'un coup, Harold se rappela. Il avait entendu la jeune fille crier et avait vu Astrid se faire pousser par ses petits bras. Elena avait dû mourir sur le coup. Puis, Harold frissonna. Si Elena ne s'était pas sacrifiée, Astrid serait à la place du petit corps qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Varek et Kognedur choisirent se moment pour arriver. Ils avaient dû voir et entendre l'explosion qu'avait provoquée Isaac. Varek s'agenouilla près de son chef et lui pressa l'épaule. Harold grimaça sous la pression. Il devait avoir un bleu à cet endroit. Le jeune brun entendit quelqu'un toussoter devant lui. Cette fois-ci, son cœur se mit à battre à une vitesse inhumaine. Mais ce n'était pas dû à la peur. Non, cette fois-ci, un puissant sentiment de soulagement le foudroya.

Devant lui, Astrid était en train d'essayer de se lever. Elle toussa dans sa main et Harold remarqua que du sang en ressortait. Il essaya de se lever tant bien que mal et s'avança et direction de celle qu'il avait envie de retrouver. Il s'approcha de plus en plus d'elle et Astrid releva la tête vers lui. Harold remarqua qu'elle tremblait, il remarqua que son corps était recouvert de bleus, de coupures et d'éraflures. Harold s'approchait d'elle encore plus. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres d'elle.

Et le bonheur fut immense. Au moment où Astrid toucha la main de Harold, ce dernier oublia toute douleur que son corps ressentait. Le jeune homme regarda la femme qui se trouvait devant elle et remarqua qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Harold essuya une goutte qui menaçait de couler le long de la joue de la jeune femme. Le jeune brun, accroupi devant Astrid serra sa main et arrêta directement son geste lorsqu'il vit la jeune femme grimacer de douleur.

« Je suis désolé. »

La jeune femme ne répondit pas. Harold la releva doucement et il faillit tomber en arrière lorsqu'elle lui sauta dans les bras. Ils se serraient aussi fort que leur permettaient leurs blessures. Ils ne voulaient plus jamais se lâcher. Astrid continuait de trembler même dans les bras de son chef. Ce dernier la serrait un petit peu plus fort.

« Ne me laisse plus jamais partir Harold, plus jamais. »

Harold sursauta tant la voix de la jeune femme n'était plus aussi assurée qu'i mois.

« Je ne laisserai plus jamais personne te faire du mal, je te le promet Astrid. »

Les deux amants restèrent encore quelques secondes collés l'un à l'autre. Puis, Harold se décolla un peu d'elle et regarda son visage. De sa main droite, il prit le menton de la jeune femme et l'approcha doucement. Il allait faire quelque chose qu'il voulait depuis tellement longtemps quand il entendit un battement d'aile. Les deux Beurkiens se retournèrent en même temps et Astrid poussa un cri de joie lorsqu'elle reconnu sa dragonne. Elle lâcha Harold et se dirigea en titubant vers Tempête qui venait d'atterrir à quelques mètres d'eux. Le vipère frotta doucement sa tête contre celle de sa maîtresse.

« Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu m'as manquée Tempête. »

Tempête poussa un cri qui réchauffa les cœurs. Rustik et le reste des dragonniers s'approchèrent d'Astrid. Kognedur prit la jeune femme dans les bras à la surprise générale. Harold de se côté, s'était approché de Krokmou. Le dragon noir était comme en train de ronronner. Harold était heureux, oui il l'était, mais quelque chose l'empêchait d'atteindre une plénitude.

Isaac avait un dragon. Et pas n'importe lequel. Il voulut parler à tout le monde de ce qu'il venait de se passer, mais il voyait que tout le monde avait des blessures. Rustik, Varek et les jumeaux s'en sortaient plutôt bien, avec seulement des égratignures, mais Harold et Astrid devaient absolument se faire soigner rapidement. Le futur chef s'approcha du corps d'Elena. Harold ordonna aux autres dragonniers de retourner sur l'île annexe, pour préparer leur retour. Ils s'envolèrent

« Je voudrais que nous l'amenions sur Beurk, Harold. Elle voulait que tu l'aides à s'échapper d'ici. La moindre des choses est que nous l'enterrions chez nous… »

Harold hocha la tête doucement. Il s'empressa de prendre le petit corps dans ses bras. Il s'avança vers Krokmou et grimpa sur lui. Astrid était en train de marcher lentement vers sa dragonne quand cette dernière s'agita.

« Tempête ? Que se passe t'il ? »

Le vipère s'agita dans tous les sens. Son regard s'arrêta sur la forêt au loin. Elle avait sentit quelque chose. Astrid fixait l'entrée des bois et entendit un brouhaha. Des centaines de personnes s'approchaient. Tous les Köliens revinrent aux ruines du village. Harold avait très bien compris. Isaac leur avait ordonné de se réfugier dans les bois. Il était peut-être cruel, mais n'avait pas voulu risquer la vie de ses sujets. Tous les vikings couraient en direction de Harold et d'Astrid. Ils étaient tous armés. Harold ordonna à Krokmou de s'envoler et il chercha Astrid du regard. Cette dernière se dirigea en courant tant bien que mal vers sa dragonne. Elle s'envola lorsque Harold vit un Kölien qui était en train de la viser.

« Astrid attention ! »

Harold hurla en direction de son amie et ordonna à Krokmou de tirer en direction du viking. Ce dernier tira, mais le tir plasma du furie nocturne dévia la trajectoire de la flèche qui alla se loger dans un arbre. Astrid leva son pouce en direction de Harold. Les deux dragonniers s'envolèrent ensemble en direction de l'île annexe. Pour une fois depuis très longtemps, Harold prit un plaisir à voler.

.

Harold et Astrid avaient rejoins les autres sur l'île annexe. Mais l'envie de retourner sur Beurk était très forte pour tous les dragonniers. Ils volèrent sans s'arrêter vers Beurk. Le voyage fut très long. Astrid commençait vraiment à faiblir. L'adrénaline qui la faisait tenir tout ce temps commençait à s'effacer. En arrivant sur Beurk, ils furent tous accueillis par les habitants. Mais Astrid n'eut pas le temps de poser un pied à terre qu'elle se sentait partir. Ses yeux se fermèrent et elle se vit tomber du dos de Tempête et heurta le sol dans un bruit sourd.

En ouvrant les yeux, Astrid fut prise de panique. Elle se trouvait dans un lit et poussa un petit cri. Elle avait peur d'être là où elle était restée plus de 8 mois.

Quand Harold entendit ce cri, il sursauta et se leva de la chaise sur laquelle il s'était assoupi quelques heures plus tôt. Devant lui, Astrid était assise sur son lit en pleine crise de panique. Le futur chef se dépêcha de s'approcher d'elle et il posa sa main sur son épaule.

« Non ! Lâche-moi ! »

Astrid était en transe. Elle était en pleine crise et elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Harold ferma ses yeux, il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer ce qu'elle avait vécu sur cette île. Mais ce n'était pas le moment d'y penser. Malgré les refus d'Astrid, il lui prit les épaules et l'obligea à le regarder. Harold prit la tête d'Astrid et plongea ses yeux verts dans ceux de la jeune femme.

« Regarde-moi. Tu es en sécurité. Tu es chez toi, tu es sur Beurk. Je suis là Astrid. Je ne te laisserai plus jamais tomber, plus jamais partir. Je te le promets. »

La jeune blonde se calma doucement et ne lâchait pas le regard de son ami. Elle hocha la tête doucement et se laissa emporter. Cela faisait quatre jours qu'ils étaient rentrés sur Beurk et Astrid avait reçu tous les soins nécessaire mais ne s'était pas réveillée avant aujourd'hui. Le futur chef s'assit juste à côté d'elle. Harold tira la jeune femme vers lui et plaça sa tête contre son torse. Son cœur battait assez fort, mais il n'y fait pas attention. Malgré le calme retrouvé de la jeune femme, Harold remarqua qu'elle serrait la couverture d'une force qui prouvait sa détresse. Harold, sans s'en rendre compte, déposa un baiser sur les cheveux de la jeune femme. Cette dernière leva sa tête vers lui. Les deux dragonniers étaient seuls chez Astrid. Ils étaient seuls et personne ne pouvait les déranger. Harold savait que c'était le moment. Il s'approcha du visage de la jeune femme qu'il tenait dans ses bras et visa ses lèvres. Au moment où les deux amants allaient entrer en contact, quelqu'un frappa à la porte et Harold pesta. Astrid avait les joues qui rougissait et se redressa pour laisser à Harold de la place pour aller ouvrir.

.

Gueulfor était venu voir si Astrid s'était réveillée. Comme c'était le cas, le forgeron les avait conviés dans la Grande Salle, où tous les Beurkiens étaient. Tout le monde fut content de retrouver Astrid. Ils se perdirent dans la foule. Harold avait déjà tout raconté à son père et il lui avait bien précisé qu'Isaac avait un ébouillantueur d'une taille qui ne convenait pas à cette espèce. Stoïk lui avait fait comprendre qu'ils feraient tout pour combattre Isaac, mais il lui avait aussi fait comprendre qu'il devait à tout prix se reposer. Son fils avait réussi l'exploit de ramener Astrid et il avait totalement le droit à quelques jours de repos.

Quelques heures passèrent et Harold réussi à retrouver Astrid qui se trouvait entre Rustik et Kranedur. D'un signe de la main, il invita son amie à le suivre. Ils sortirent tous les deux de la Grande Salle. Le soleil était en train de se coucher et le ciel se teinta en un mélange de rouge et d'orange. Harold soupira un instant et prit d'Astrid et fit attention qu'il ne s'agissait pas de sa main entourée de bandages. Les deux dragonniers se dirigèrent vers la grande falaise de Beurk et Astrid s'arrêta en voyant le cimetière Beurkien. Harold lui fit un signe pour lui dire de s'approcher. Astrid obéit et se plaça à côté de son chef. En baissant les yeux elle remarqua une tombe sur lequel était inscrit le nom d'Elena. Harold sentit la jeune femme frissonner à côté de lui et se colla à elle. Le futur chef réfléchit un instant à ce qu'il voulait faire. Il tira doucement le bras d'Astrid et ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers une autre tombe. En baissant les yeux, la Beurkienne eut un petit mouvement de recul. Puis, elle regarda Harold.

« Nous pensions que tu étais morte Astrid. Tu as eu des funérailles dignes d'une véritable héroïne. Je demanderai à quelqu'un de l'enlever demain. »

« Je sais… Je l'ai cru aussi pendant longtemps. »

Harold voulut dire quelque chose mais il se ravisa. Astrid se dirigea vers le bord de la falaise et s'assit, laissant ses pieds pendre dans le vide. Le jeune brun fit de même.

« Il faut que je te raconte ce qu'il s'est réellement passé, Harold. Depuis le début. »

« Tu n'es pas obligé, tu sais. »

« Je sais, mais j'ai envie de te raconter. Garder ça pour moi devient vraiment dur. »

La jeune blonde poussa un soupire tout en regardant l'horizon.

« Juste après notre dispute, je suis partie avec Tempête. Au début, je voulais tout simplement me vider la tête et revenir le soir ou au plus tard le lendemain à la Rive. Mais tout ne s'est pas passé comme prévu, comme tu dois t'en douter. »

Harold écouta Astrid sans l'interrompre.

« Krogan et Johann me sont tombés dessus. Johann voulait me faire rejoindre ses forces mais j'ai refusé. Krogan m'a emmenée dans la cale du navire et Tempête était là. Quand il m'a entraînée dans une salle, il y avait quelqu'un d'autre, mort. »

Elle marqua une pause et continua son histoire.

« J'étais à terre, j'étais ligotée et désarmée. Je ne pouvais rien faire à part attendre. C'est alors que Krogan m'a assommée grâce au manche de son arme. »

Harold haussa les sourcils.

« Alors pourquoi Tempête a cru que tu étais morte ? »

« Je crois que Krogan a fait exprès de laisser la porte entrouverte. Il y avait des bougies dans la salle… Je pense qu'elle a vu nos ombres. Puis, il a dû faire je ne sais quoi au cadavre à côté de moi pour que son arme soit recouverte de sang… Je ne sais pas, Harold. »

Harold hocha doucement la tête, laissant Astrid continuer son histoire.

« Puis, je me suis réveillée je ne sais combien de temps plus tard sur Köle. Au départ, Isaac m'a fait croire qu'il m'avait sauvée des mains de Johann. Alors évidemment je l'ai cru. Il ne semblait pas du tout me vouloir du mal. »

Harold ferma les yeux. C'était vrai, Isaac était très doué pour jouer un rôle. Il pouvait se montrer presque gentil parfois.

« Je suis restée quelques jours au manoir d'Isaac. J'étais libre, je faisais ce que je voulais. Mais je crois que cela ne convenait pas à Isaac. Alors un jour, il m'a invitée dans ses appartements et il m'a… il m'a… »

Astrid ne pouvait terminer sa phrase. Mais Harold avait très bien compris. Au fond de lui, il savait depuis toujours qu'il avait dû arriver quelque chose de terrible à Astrid, mais il ne voulait l'admettre. Le jeune brun attrapa Astrid par l'épaule et la rapprocha de lui.

« Ne termine pas ta phrase. Je sais Astrid. Je suis aussi resté sur cette île quelques temps. J'ai vu comment ils traitaient les femmes là-bas. Mais je t'ai fais une promesse. Il ne t'arrivera plus jamais rien d'aussi terrible tu m'entends. »

En face d'eux, le soleil commençait à disparaître en dessous de l'horizon. Astrid le regardait et Harold en profita pour admirer le profil de son amie. Ses cheveux blonds étaient lâchés et retombaient avec une grâce admirable sur ses épaules. Ses joues étaient encore égratignées, mais les blessures s'effaçaient lentement. Le regard de la jeune femme se perdait devant elle. Harold sourit et s'approcha d'elle encore plus. Le mouvement du jeune homme fit tourner le visage d'Astrid vers lui.

Cette fois-ci, rien ni personne ne les dérangea. Harold plaça sa main sur la joue d'Astrid et cette dernière plaça sa main sur celle de Harold. Les deux Beurkiens s'avançaient l'un vers l'autre et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Les mains de Harold descendirent le long du dos de la jeune femme qui accentua le baiser. Les deux dragonniers attendaient ça depuis tellement longtemps et le temps sembla s'arrêter. Le baiser continua alors que le soleil venait de dépasser l'horizon, laissant les deux amants dans leur intimité.

.

Au même moment, à l'extrême opposé d'où se trouvait Astrid et Harold, une femme blonde attendait sagement sur la plage Beurkienne. D'un coup, un bruit de battement d'ailes la fit sursauter.

Isaac apparut sur son immense dragon et se posa juste devant la femme.

« Tu as eu ce que tu voulais, Isaac. Maintenant va t'en d'ici. »

Isaac descendit de son dragon et s'avança dangereusement vers elle.

« Je n'ai PAS eu ce que je voulais, au contraire. Mon île est ruinée. J'ai perdu des hommes. Le jeune Haddock est au courant de l'existence de mon dragon. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne veuille se venger. »

La femme avait peur. Elle avait pactisé avec le démon, elle le savait. Elle avait prévenu Isaac que les Beurkiens allaient attaquer Köle. Mais en retour, il lui avait promis de ne pas tuer sa fille.

* * *

**Alors... Vous vous y attendez à celle là ? Et oui, c'est la mère d'Astrid qui avait prévenu Isaac. Que pensez-vous qu'il va se passer par la suite.**

**Sinon, je suis sûre que vous avez été nombreux à être frustré que le baiser tarde à arriver hehehe... Mais j'ai voulu faire durer un peu ça et j'ai voulu m'amuser en les faisant ramer un peu ! **

**En tout cas, laissez moi vos avis, ce serait très gentil ! (Vous aussi les lecteurs fantômes.)**

**À bientôt ! **


	12. Chapitre 12

**Hello tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien. Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps pour vous poster ce chapitre, je n'ai aucune excuse. Mais ! Pour me faire pardonner je vous ai écrit un chapitre dont je suis le plus fière aujourd'hui. Il est long et il y a de TOUT ! Un petit passage Hiccstrid, de l'action, du suspense... J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! **

* * *

**R.a.R : **

**Sissi1789 : **Merci c'est gentil ! Et je crois que personne ne s'y attendait effectivement !

* * *

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ? »

Isaac se tenait toujours devant la femme blonde. Il ne la quitta pas des yeux un moment puis il alla s'adosser contre un rocher qui se tenait non loin de lui. Il croisa ses bras ainsi que ses pieds.

« Qu'est-ce que je veux de plus…? »

La mère d'Astrid tremblait malgré elle. Elle savait très bien qu'elle avait fait une grossière erreur. Mais sa fille était prisonnière de ce monstre sans cœur et Isaac lui avait promis de ne jamais lui faire du mal si elle révélait des informations précieuses pour le chef de Köle. Mais de toute évidence, le jeune homme lui avait mentit. Quand elle avait vu sa fille revenir, il y a quatre jours de cela, elle savait qu'il n'avait pas tenu sa promesse. La voix du jeune homme aux cheveux noirs la sortit de ses pensées.

« Ce que je veux… Ce que je veux, c'est Haddock. Ce que je veux, c'est qu'il paie. Ce que je veux, c'est qu'il sorte de son confort. Ce que je veux, c'est de le voir souffrir. Ce que je veux, c'est qu'il paie pour la vie que j'aurais dû vivre à sa place. »

La mère d'Astrid eut un mouvement de recul après cette dernière phrase. _« Pour la vie que j'aurais dû vivre à sa place ? »_.

« Que veux-tu dire par là ? »

Isaac regarda la femme devant elle comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait. Le jeune homme se pinça l'arête du nez et soupira. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son dragon qui était en train de se goinfrer de poisson au bord de l'eau. Cet énorme ébouillantueur était d'une couleur différente des autres dragons de son espèce. Ses écailles étaient d'un violet très pâle et ses yeux d'un orange semblable à un coucher de soleil.

Sentant le regard de son maître sur lui, le dragon leva les yeux vers lui. Ils ne se quittèrent pas des yeux pendant quelques secondes mais le chef se détourna pour se rapprocher de la mère d'Astrid. Il s'approcha lentement jusqu'à placer son visage près de l'oreille de la femme.

« Je crains que vous ne soyez plus de ce monde quand la vérité éclatera. »

Sans laisser la moindre chance à la mère d'Astrid, l'ébouillantueur cracha sur elle son eau bouillante. La femme blonde n'eut même pas le temps de hurler qu'elle sentit l'eau lui rentrer dans les poumons et la brûler de l'intérieur. Isaac s'était écarté un peu en regardant le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Le jeune homme ne clignait pas des yeux et il semblait calme. Il ne ressentait aucun remord. Il ne sentait rien. Du tout.

Après quelques longues secondes, Isaac leva sa main. Le dragon arrêta son attaque, retenant un grognement. Le jeune chef s'approcha du corps qui était lourdement tombé au sol. Il s'accroupi auprès de ce qui restait de la mère d'Astrid. Sa peau était carbonisée, seulement quelques mèches de cheveux restaient accrochées à son crâne. Avec un petit sourire en coin il se leva et laissa le corps là où il était. Isaac ne fit qu'un tout petit signe de tête au dragon violet pâle qui s'approcha de lui doucement. Le Kölien grimpa sur sa monture et tous deux s'envolèrent de Beurk en direction de l'horizon.

.

_Trois jours plus tard._

Astrid se trouvait devant chez elle. Tempête dormait à ses côtés et parfois ses yeux s'ouvraient pour voir si sa maîtresse était toujours là. La jeune femme ne le remarqua même pas. En effet, elle était perdue dans ses pensées. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle n'avait pas vu sa mère. Enfin non, la vérité était qu'elle n'avait pas vu sa mère depuis plus de huit moi. Mais, elle savait qu'elle était venue la voir pendant son coma de quatre jours. C'était Harold qui lui avait dit. Elle était peut-être tout simplement partie avec quelques hommes pour pêcher ? C'était déjà arrivé que des Beurkiens partent pendant plusieurs jours, mais cette fois-ci, Astrid avait un mauvais pressentiment.

La jeune femme resta encore quelques minutes à se poser des tas de questions quand un mouvement la fit lever les yeux. Un sourire incontrôlé s'afficha sur le visage d'Astrid quand elle vit que Harold se dirigeait vers elle. Cela faisait trois jours qu'ils avaient enfin sauté le pas et qu'ils s'étaient avoués leur attirance l'un pour l'autre. Astrid se leva d'un bond, prête à recevoir l'étreinte de son amant, mais quelque chose l'arrêta dans son envie.

Harold affichait un visage fermé et avançait vers Astrid d'un pas pressé. En arrivant à son niveau, le futur chef posa une main maladroite sur son épaule.

« Nous avons retrouvé ta mère, Astrid. »

.

En arrivant sur la plage sud de Beurk, Astrid et Harold s'arrêtèrent brusquement. Stoïk, Gueulfor ainsi que d'autres Beurkiens se trouvaient autour d'un corps… ou plutôt de ce qu'il en restait. En les voyant arriver, le chef invita les deux jeunes à s'approcher. Harold pressa la main d'Astrid pour lui donner un peu de courage. La jeune blonde se plaça aux côtés de Stoïk. Sans quitter du regard le cadavre qui se trouvait devant elle, elle s'agenouilla. Elle inspecta chaque recoin du visage carbonisé. Les quelques cheveux qui restaient bougeaient à cause du vent.

Astrid se releva et lança un regard vers Harold qui hocha la tête. Ils pensaient tous les deux à la même chose. _Isaac._

« Astrid, je pense que cela fait un petit moment que ta mère est ici. »

Stoïk avait placé sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille et Harold s'était rapproché. Il semblait très en colère.

« Il n'était pas censé y avoir des gardes ici ? Papa, j'avais bien insisté pour que TOUTE l'île soit surveillée vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Nous sommes menacés par plusieurs personnes. Johann, Krogan et maintenant Isaac. Et nous savons tous que c'est lui qui a rendu la mère d'Astrid comme ça. »

Stoïk fronça les sourcils et regarda son fils de haut en bas. Astrid le dévisageait et Gueulfor sifflota. Sans y prêter attention, Harold lança un regard noir aux vikings censés monter la garde et ils partirent tous au village, sûrement pour prévenir que leur futur chef était une bombe prête à exploser et qu'il valait mieux reprendre les gardes habituelles.

Quand ils furent enfin seuls tous les quatre, Harold n'arrivait pas à décolérer. Astrid lança un regard suppliant à son chef qui comprit rapidement le message. Gueulfor et lui s'approchèrent du corps de la mère d'Astrid et le transportèrent délicatement vers le village. Harold faisait les cents pas devant Astrid. Cette dernière leva le doigt comme si elle voulait parler et le mouvement attira l'œil du jeune brun. Harold regarda en sa direction, un sourcil levé. La jeune femme, toujours le doigt levé, le pointa en direction de Harold et le bougea, lui indiquant de venir près d'elle. Sans aucune hésitation, il s'exécuta. Il se rapprocha si près d'elle que leurs fronts se touchèrent presque. Astrid ferma les yeux un instant et quand elle les ouvrit, les yeux verts profonds de son amant la fixaient.

« Écoute Astrid, je sais que tu dois être… »

Astrid interrompu Harold en posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. D'abord surprit, Harold ne bougea pas, mais quand il reprit ses esprits, il plaça une main dans le dos d'Astrid et l'autre sur sa joue. Il se colla encore plus à elle pour approfondir leur baiser. Après quelques longues secondes d'étreintes, les deux dragonniers se séparèrent.

« Harold. Écoute-moi bien. Ma mère comptait beaucoup pour moi, mais tu m'as toujours appris à pleurer les morts juste après avoir accomplis ce qu'on avait à accomplir. »

Le futur chef ne quitta pas Astrid des yeux. Il lui fit un petit sourire compatissant. Puis, avant de retourner au village, il déposa un léger baiser sur son front.

.

« NON ! IL FAUT SE DÉBARRASSER DE LUI C'EST TOUT ! AUCUNE PITIÉ. »

« COUPEZ-LUI LA TÊTE ! »

« OUI C'EST CE QU'IL MÉRITE ! »

Tous les vikings de Beurk étaient devenus hystériques. Dans la Grande Salle, une réunion était en train d'avoir lieu. Harold, avait pris la tête de l'assemblée, plus apte à parler de la situation. Cela faisait plus de deux heures qu'il tentait de convaincre les Beurkiens en face de lui. Il poussa un soupire démesuré, avachi sur sa chaise qui surplombait les autres vikings. Le jeune homme se pinça l'arête du nez. Un brouhaha incessant se faisait entendre dans la Grande Salle. D'un coup, Harold perdit son sang-froid. Il tapa de son poing sur la table, faisant trembler la plupart des personnes présentes, dont Astrid, assise non loin de lui.

« Ça suffit ! Je veux la mort d'Isaac autant que vous, c'est compris ? Mais nous ne pouvons pas y aller comme ça. Dès demain, les dragonniers et moi retourneront sur La Rive. Là-bas on essayera de trouver un plan. Je doute fortement qu'Isaac soit toujours sur Köle. Mais nous ne devons absolument pas oublier Johann et Krogan. Ils sont alliés tous les trois et ils forment une menace importante. »

Un silence de mort résonnait dans la salle. Tous les yeux étaient rivés sur Harold. En regardant autour de lui, il vit que son père le regardait les yeux brillants, emplis de fierté. Astrid, elle, le regardait avec un sourire aux lèvres. Elle aussi était fière de lui. Harold ferma les yeux, puis les rouvrit l'instant d'après.

« Ceux qui restent sur Beurk, je vous conseille de vous préparer. Nous allons essayer de partir sur les traces d'Isaac. Mettez les défenses de l'île à 100%. Je compte sur vous. »

.

Le lendemain, tous les dragonniers étaient prêts. Rustik et Krochefer étaient les derniers à arriver. Juste avant de décoller, Stoïk s'approcha de son fils.

« Sois prudent. C'est vraiment tout ce que je te demande Harold. Ne le sous estime pas. »

« Je te le promet, Papa. »

Juste après, les dragonniers s'envolèrent en direction de la Rive. Ils avaient volé rapidement et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Astrid tremblait légèrement. Harold, s'approcha doucement d'elle et glissa sa main dans la sienne. La jeune femme lui fut reconnaissante de ne rien dire.

Après quelques heures de préparation, tous les dragonniers se rassemblèrent dans la salle principale. Harold prit la parole, les deux bras sur la table centrale.

« Bon, récapitulons. Varek et les jumeaux vous retournez sur Köle. N'atterrissez pas. Survolez l'île, peut-être qu'Isaac y sera encore. Prenez le moins de risques possibles et dès que vous pensez avoir obtenus le plus d'informations, revenez immédiatement ici. »

Les concernés hochèrent gravement la tête. Harold continua :

« Rustik. Tu vas rester ici. On ne sait jamais, la Rive peut être attaquée. Si c'est le cas, ne joue pas aux héros. Si tu vois un bateau s'approcher, vient immédiatement nous chercher ou alors retourne sur Beurk. »

Rustik acquiesça et jeta un coup d'œil à Krochefer qui lui souffla au visage. Enfin, Harold se tourna vers Astrid.

« Tu es sûre que tu veux le faire ? »

Déterminée, Astrid hocha la tête.

« Très bien. Dans ce cas, Astrid et moi essayeront de retrouver le bateau de Johann. On va essayer de retrouver l'Œil de dragon. »

Après tous ces ordres donnés, tout le monde partit de son côté, faire ce qu'ils devaient faire. Harold et Astrid quittèrent la Rive les premiers. Ils volèrent pendant un certain temps en tournant en rond, cherchant derrière des îles, en revenant sur leurs pas. Trouver le bateau de Johann n'allait pas être facile. Après ce qui leur parut une éternité, ils aperçurent une embarcation au coin d'une île rocheuse. Harold leva la main pour inciter Astrid à s'arrêter.

« Écoute bien attentivement Astrid. On s'approche, mais on reste assez loin pour ne pas être à portée de tir de leurs flèches. _Ne tente rien_. »

Harold, le regard noir, avait insisté sur ces derniers mots. En effet, c'était ce qui avait provoqué leur dispute et donc l'enlèvement d'Astrid la dernière fois qu'elle avait tenté quelque chose de stupide. La jeune femme hocha donc la tête et ensemble, ils s'approchèrent doucement du bateau.

« Doucement mon grand. Descends doucement… »

.

Isaac était à bord du bateau de Johann. C'était le seul endroit où il pouvait être en sécurité. Finalement, il n'avait nulle part d'autre où aller. Il avait caché l'existence de son dragon à tout son village. Mais le problème était que cent pour cent des vikings sur son île avaient horreur des dragons et étaient des chasseurs. Puis, quand il avait tenté une énième fois d'assassiner Harold, il avait fait des victimes parmi ses hommes. Isaac n'était plus le chef de cette île. Il ne pouvait pas y retourner sous peine d'être exécuté. Il n'avait pas peur, ça non. Il avait peur pour son dragon, même si tous les deux faisaient un duo quasiment indestructible.

Isaac regardait l'étendue bleue qui se trouvait devant lui. Parfois, il vit les bulles que son dragon faisait lorsqu'il s'approcha de la surface. Une tache violette se faisait parfois voir. Puis il repensa à Harold. Cet unijambiste avait réussi à semer le chaos complet dans sa vie en moins d'une année. Il lui avait fait perdre sa place de chef, perdre son île, ses hommes. Pire encore, il vivait dans l'ombre d'un frère.

Isaac n'avait jamais aimé personne dans sa vie. Sauf bien sûr son père. _Enfin son oncle ?_ Depuis toujours, il était vu comme un tyran, il faisait régner la terreur partout où il passait. Lui, un grand homme, séduisant et terriblement meurtrier. Un chef d'une île comprenant des esclaves. N'importe quel enfant aurait peur d'un homme comme lui. Mais il avait rencontré un autre homme, plus jeune que lui, qui ne tremblait pas quand il le voyait. Harold Haddock n'avait jamais failli devant lui. Au début, il pensait que cette jeune fille, Astrid Hofferson, était comme lui. Elle l'avait été, jusqu'à un certain moment. Le jeune homme sourit à cette pensée.

Ces yeux verts semblaient être vides quand il regarda l'océan. Il avait toujours détesté l'océan. Enfin, depuis le jour de la mort de son père. _Son oncle ! _Quel ironie du sort qu'il possède aujourd'hui un dragon de la même espèce que celui qui avait tué son père sous ses yeux d'enfant.

Soudain, un mouvement le fit lever les yeux au ciel. Premièrement ébloui par le soleil, il ne vit pas ce qui se dirigeait vers lui. Quelques secondes plus tard, il entendit un bruit bien distinct que seul un furie nocturne faisait. Puis, il reconnut une chevelure blonde qui avait repris sa brillance depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue.

« Tout le monde sur le pont ! Vite ! »

Des cuirassiers sortirent rapidement des cabines. Johann accourra le plus rapidement possible et suivit le regard d'Isaac. Puis il pesta :

« Raaah ! Krogan n'est jamais là quand on a besoin de lui. »

Isaac parla d'un ton calme.

« Ils ne sont que deux, Johann. Aucune inquiétude. Ordonne à tes hommes de se préparer à tuer quand je leur donnerai le signal. N'attaquez pas pour l'instant. Je veux d'abord savoir pourquoi ils sont ici. »

Johann s'indigna que ce gosse lui parle ainsi. Personne d'autre sur ce bateau n'avait le droit de lui donner des ordres, mais il n'eut pas d'autre choix que de lui obéir quand il le vit sauter par-dessus bord.

.

Astrid vit son ancien bourreau sauter du bateau, mais il n'atterrit pas dans l'eau. Au contraire, avec une synchronisation parfaite, l'ébouillantueur géant sortit des profondeurs océaniques pour récupérer son maître sur son dos. La jeune femme lança un regard inquiet vers Harold mais celui-ci ne quittait pas des yeux Isaac. Ce dernier s'approcha d'eux.

« Et bien ? Je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi facile que cela. Vous vous jetez dans la gueule du loup ? »

Il regarda les deux dragonniers un par un et son regard se faisait insistant sur Astrid. La jeune femme trembla mais essaya de ne rien laisser paraître. _Ce regard vert. _Harold le remarqua et fronça les sourcils.

« Rends nous l'Œil de dragon, Isaac. »

L'ancien chef s'arracha à la contemplation d'Astrid pour regarder son ennemi dans les yeux. _Son frère. _Lorsque la jeune femme vit le regard qu'Isaac lança à Harold, elle y discernait de la haine, c'est sûr, mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre. Quelque chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer.

« Oh. Je voudrais te le rendre Harold, crois-moi. Mais malheureusement, je ne peux pas. Il n'existe plus. »

« Pardon ? »

« Oui, c'est malheureux, mais je l'ai brisé. Un objet comme ça, n'apporte que des problèmes, tu sais. »

Krokmou commença à grogner. Harold posa une main réconfortante sur son front. Il cessa ses grognements mais le furie nocturne ne quitta pas Isaac des yeux un seul instant.

« Tu as conscience que tu as détruit un guide extrêmement important ? »

« Bien sûr que j'en suis conscient. Et je ne regrette absolument pas mon geste, cher Harold. »

En parlant, il avait bougé ses sourcils. Astrid, qui ne le quittait pas des yeux non plus se surprit à penser qu'il ressemblait étrangement à Harold quand il faisait la même chose. Mais elle chassa cette idée de sa tête. _Ils ne se ressemblent en rien._

« Au fait, comment va ta mère, Astrid ? »

La concernée sursauta en entendant son prénom prononcé par l'homme qui avait abusé d'elle. Et ce fut à ce moment précis qu'elle perdit son sang-froid. Astrid ordonna à Tempête de lancer ses épines en direction d'Isaac. Elle entendit Harold crier son nom, mais rien ne pouvait l'empêcher d'agir. La colère, la vengeance et la haine avait pris contrôle du corps d'Astrid et elle était entrée dans une sorte de folie meurtrière.

Isaac évita de justesse l'attaque du vipère. Harold, ne voulant laisser Astrid combattre toute seule, ordonna à son tour à Krokmou d'attaquer. Il était si concentré à viser Isaac qu'il avait complètement oublier le bateau de Johann et il ne vit pas les cuirassiers préparer leurs flèches. Astrid de son côté, essayait par tous les moyens possibles de faire tomber Isaac de son gigantesque dragon, mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'approcher. L'ébouillantueur n'arrêtait pas de cracher de l'eau chaude et les dragons ne tiendraient pas longtemps s'il se faisaient toucher par l'eau mortellement brûlante.

Puis, un bruit de projectile fendant l'air se fit entendre. Astrid arriva à esquiver la première flèche qui passa près de son visage. Harold et Isaac se faisaient face et se toisèrent. La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de crier le prénom de l'homme qu'elle aimait quand elle vit deux flèches se diriger vers le chef et son dragon. La première alla se planter dans l'épaule droite du jeune brun et la deuxième troua la queue artificielle de Krokmou. Ils tombèrent comme des pierres dans l'océan et Astrid vit que les cuirassiers commençaient déjà à essayer de les repêcher.

Alors qu'elle ordonna à Tempête de descendre pour atteindre Harold et Krokmou avant ses ennemis, Isaac lui barra la route.

« Non ma jolie, tu n'iras nulle part. »

Encore une fois, Tempête lança ses épines vers lui et l'ébouillantueur les arrêta avec la seule force de son crachat bouillant, sauf une. La seule épine qui avait échappé à l'attaque de l'ébouillantueur alla effleurer la joue d'Isaac qui poussa un petit cri de douleur. Pris d'un élan de courage, Astrid ricana.

« Excuse-moi d'avoir blesser ta gueule d'ange, Isaac. »

Puis elle rit de nouveau. Rire qui fut immédiatement interrompu par le regard plus que meurtrier que lui lança Isaac juste après. Il fonça tout droit sur elle. Astrid et Tempête firent demi-tour et une course poursuite commença. Vrilles, zigzags, montées, descentes. Rien n'y faisait. Elle n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de lui. De plus, elle remarqua que Johann avait réussi à repêcher le futur chef de Beurk et son dragon. Astrid secoua la tête. Le mieux à faire était de partir chercher du secours. C'est ce qu'elle allait faire quand alors un jet brûlant lui toucha le dos. Elle poussa un cri atroce de douleur et entendit aussitôt Tempête faire de même. Astrid se sentit alors tomber et la dernière chose dont elle se souvient, c'est l'eau salée lui rentrer dans les poumons et une main lui attraper l'épaule.

* * *

**Alors alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Laissez moi vos avis ! Ne vous en faites pas, on en saura bientôt plus sur comment Isaac a obtenu son dragon et le pourquoi du comment de leur fraternité. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos théories.**

**Je tiens à vous dire, que quoi qu'il arrive, je terminerai cette fiction. Si un chapitre met du temps à arriver, et vous promet qu'il arrivera un jour ou l'autre. Cette fiction est ma plus longue et j'en suis assez fière pour l'instant. Donc, elle aura bien un fin un jour. **

**Je vous fait des grooooos bisous ! À bientôt ! **


	13. Chapitre 13

**Hello tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien. Me voilà de retour pour ce 13ème chapitre (déjà ?). Aujourd'hui, je vous propose un chapitre un peu court, mais il s'agit d'un chapitre de transition et je peux déjà vous dire que le chapitre SUIVANT sera celui des révélations qui expliquera TOUT ! En tout cas j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

* * *

**J'en profite aussi pour dire que nous avons dépassé les 1700 views ! Merci beaucoup, c'est énorme. (LES LECTEURS FANTOMES MANIFESTEZ VOUS UN PEU)**

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Sissi1789 : **Moi aussi j'ai hate :)

**Aliiice-Klaine : **Un peu des deux je dirais... Merci !

* * *

**Ah oui... Et si vous voyez quelques fautes de frappe, ne m'en voulez pas. Il est 1h30 au moment où je poste ce chapitre et je ne vous cache pas que mes yeux sont un petit peu fatigués !**

* * *

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

En arrivant aux abords de Köle, Varek fit signe aux jumeaux de ralentir. L'île était en face d'eux. Il faisait encore grand jour, mais une pluie fine commença à tomber. Kranedur et Kognedur furent les premiers à s'approcher dangereusement du village et ne remarquèrent que des ruines. Les maisons étaient brûlées à moitié, les arbres carbonisés. L'ébouillantueur d'Isaac n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié.

Les trois Beurkiens volèrent pendant environ quarante minutes autour de l'île pour inspecter les alentours. Puis, au moment où Varek allait ordonner le retour à la Rive, Kognedur s'exclama :

« En bas. J'vois deux Köliens. Mais si ! Là, près de la rive. »

En effet, deux vikings étaient au bord de l'océan. Ils n'avaient pas remarqué les dragonniers, volant discrètement. Varek voulait à tout prix s'approcher d'eux doucement, pour écouter leur discussion. Il poussa un long soupire. Il savait qu'il allait désobéir à son chef, mais c'était pour la bonne cause. Le jeune blond ordonna à Bouledogre d'atterrir doucement, derrière des fourrés. Les jumeaux le suivirent sans faire de bruit. Ils tendirent tous l'oreille.

« … des ravages ! Tu as vu l'état du village. Mon cousin était aux premières loges de l'explosion. Isaac nous avait ordonné de rester caché dans la forêt, il disait vouloir nous protéger quand il allait combattre cet unijambiste. Pff, tu parles. Nous protéger ? Alors qu'il était à dos d'un dragon ? »

« Mon esclave est morte par sa faute. Qui va s'occuper de moi maintenant. On aurait pu laisser le bénéfice du doute à Isaac, mais il s'est enfuit comme un lâche sur le dos de cette créature du diable. Il ne mérite plus notre fidélité, notre loyauté ni nos armes. »

« T'as raison. Il ne mérite pas de revenir sur cette île et encore moins d'en être le chef. On est combien de survivants de toute façon ? »

« Assez pour permettre une bataille quoi qu'il arrive, ne t'en fais pas. »

« On a perdu tant de frères en un instant. »

Kranedur marcha sur une branche à ce moment-là, la faisant craquer. Les deux Köliens se retournèrent en même temps vers la provenance du bruit. Ils plissèrent les yeux et le plus grand des deux s'avança. Varek et les jumeaux faisaient en sorte de se faire les plus petits possibles derrière un rocher. Bouledogre s'était camouflée entre quatre gros cailloux et Prout et Pet essayaient tant bien que mal de se cacher derrière deux sapins.

Le Kölien s'approcha dangereusement et après avoir scruté grossièrement le secteur avec ses yeux, haussa les épaules et retourna se lamenter auprès de son camarade. Varek attendit encore quelques minutes et fit signe à Kranedur et Kognedur. Il était temps de partir. Les dragonniers grimpèrent sur leurs dragons et s'envolèrent en direction de la Rive.

« Les vikings ne savent vraiment que se lamenter. »

« Oui, t'as raison frangine. »

« En même temps, on ne peut pas les blâmer pour ça. Ils ont tout perdu. Alors oui, ce ne sont pas des enfants de cœur, mais ils ont été trahis par quelqu'un qu'ils estimaient. »

Varek parlait d'une voix crispée mais déterminée.

« La bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'ils ne souhaitent pas se ranger du côté d'Isaac. C'est peut-être notre chance. »

.

À la Rive, Rustik faisait les cent pas.

« Alors ok, je ne risque pas ma vie, je ne me fatigue pas, je peux manger. Mais qu'est-ce que je m'ennuie ! »

Krochefer, allongé à côté de lui, poussa un grognement qui ressembla étrangement à un ricanement.

« Non mais sérieux, ça fait dix fois que je vérifie que toutes les défenses sont en place. On a fait le tour de l'île trois fois. Aucune trace de Johann ou d'un bateau. »

Rustik tourna la tête vers son dragon, attendant une approbation. Mais ce dernier se contenta de fixer son maître.

« Quoi ? Tu as quelque chose à suggérer peut-être, monsieur ? »

Krochefer grogna.

« Q-Quoi ? Non ! C'est hors de question que je quitte la Rive tu m'entends ? »

Le dragon leva les yeux au ciel. Puis, il tourna le dos à Rustik et s'installa pour dormir.

Le jeune viking ouvrait la bouche si grande, que sa mâchoire touchait presque le sol. Puis, il s'avança vers son dragon, furieux.

« Oh non, non, non Krochefer. Si je m'ennuie, tu t'ennuies avec moi. »

Il essaya de le pousser, en vain. Et après réflexion, le jeune homme s'installa contre Krochefer et ferma les yeux.

.

Quand Harold ouvrit les yeux, il voyait flou. Il se sentait nauséeux. Son épaule droite le faisait souffrir et en la regardant, il remarqua qu'il avait un bandage à l'endroit où la flèche l'avait touché. En se concentrant sur sa vision, Harold commençait à mieux y voir. Le jeune brun se trouvait dans une cale de bateau, dans une cage plus précisément. Puis il se souvint de tout.

Sa mission, le bateau, Johann, Isaac, les flèches. Astrid.

Son cœur commença à battre à pleine couture lorsqu'il pensa à la femme qu'il aimait. Il ne savait absolument pas ce qui lui était arrivé après sa chute. Avait-elle réussi à s'échapper ? Puis, une seconde pensée lui hanta le cerveau. Krokmou. Les chasseurs l'avaient-ils lui aussi repêché ? Mille questions se posaient dans la tête de Harold, mais il fut ramené à la réalité par un bruit qu'il connaissait bien.

« Tempête ? »

Harold se leva, grimaçant sous la douleur de son épaule et s'avança vers la porte de sa cage, tenant les deux barreaux devant lui. Juste en face du futur chef de Beurk, dans une autre cage, se trouvait Tempête. Elle semblait agitée et Harold remarqua que sa queue était en grande partie brûlée. Mais le vipère ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper et tapait, du bout de son nez, sur la partie gauche de sa cage. Harold détourna son regard de la dragonne pour regarder dans la cage voisine à celle de Tempête et y reconnut tout de suite une chevelure blonde.

« Astrid ! »

La jeune femme était allongée sur le ventre et Harold remarqua que sa tunique était brûlée tout comme la chair de son dos. Il serra encore plus les barreaux de sa cage et y pose son front en fermant les yeux. Jusqu'au moment où un deuxième bruit familier lui fit les rouvrit.

En tournant la tête vers la droite, Harold vit Krokmou dans sa cage. Il poussa un petit cri de joie et s'avança vers lui et lui caressa le front à travers les barreaux.

« Je suis content de te voir mon grand. »

Sa queue artificielle était toujours trouée, ce qui fit soupirer le jeune brun. Il continua de caresser le front de son dragon quand il entendit des toussotements. Un homme venait de descendre dans la cale où se trouvait les cages. Harold reconnut immédiatement l'homme devant lui. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis un certain temps. Il se redressa, toujours en grimaçant sous la douleur de son épaule.

« Johann. »

Ce dernier s'approcha de son prisonnier, un sourire s'affichait sur son visage. L'ancien négociant lança un coup d'œil vers Krokmou. Le dragon lui répondit par un simple grognement. Puis, Johann reposa doucement son regard sur le jeune homme derrière les barreaux.

« Harold. »

À ce moment précis, Harold ressentait une haine terrible. Il avait devant lui l'homme qui lui avait pris Astrid. C'était à cause de lui tout ce qui était arrivé par la suite. Le jeune brun laissait exposer ses sentiments sur son visage. Harold sentait en lui naître la vengeance. Il voulait en finir avec l'homme en face de lui. Il n'avait jamais tué de sa vie et n'avait jamais voulu connaître le goût du sang. Mais aujourd'hui, il n'en avait plus rien à faire.

Harold, s'en voulant presque de penser à tout cela, secoua la tête et ne quitta Johann des yeux.

« Que lui est-il arrivé ? »

Harold, n'avait pas bronché en posant cette question mais Johann savait très bien qu'il parlait d'Astrid. Il leva alors les mains comme pour prouver son innocence.

« Pas ma faute. Demande à Isaac. »

À l'entende de ce nom, Harold fronça les sourcils encore plus.

« Ta faute ou pas, il lui faut des soins. Laisse-la repartir. Tu n'as pas besoin d'elle. Ni de moi en y réfléchissant. Alors oui, je possède la dernière lentille, mais tu savoir qu'Isaac a détruit l'œil de dragon. »

Johann le regardait sans aucune expression dans son regard. Il clignait des yeux doucement.

« Bien sûr que je suis au courant de cela. Mais crois-moi, pour l'instant ce n'est pas de ça dont tu dois te préoccuper. Jeune Harold, je sais où se trouve le roi des dragons. »

Harold eut un hoquet de surprise.

« Je voudrais bien tout t'expliquer, mais malheureusement, je n'ai pas le temps. J'étais simplement venu pour voir si tu étais réveillé. »

Au même moment, un mouvement derrière Johann les fit se retourner. Astrid, venait d'ouvrir les yeux. Son visage reflétait la douleur qu'elle devait, sans l'ombre d'un doute, ressentir à cause de son dos brûlé. Elle essaya tant bien que mal de se lever et lorsqu'elle fut enfin debout, elle regarda autour d'elle, déboussolée.

Lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Harold, un éclat de soulagement passa devant ses yeux, mais elle fut rapidement ramenée à la réalité en réalisant où elle se trouvait. Astrid remarqua que le jeune brun était blessé, que Tempête avait la queue brûlée, que la queue artificielle de Krokmou était déchirée. Les deux dragonniers ne se lâchèrent pas du regard, ce que Johann remarqua. Il leva les yeux au ciel.

« Bien, maintenant que vous êtes réveillés, je vais chercher Isaac. »

Harold remarqua qu'Astrid regardait Johann d'un air à la fois apeuré et énervé. Alors que l'ancien négociant remontait sur le pont du bateau, la jeune femme s'avança jusqu'aux barreaux de sa cage.

« Astrid ! Tu vas bien ? »

« Ma chair est à vif, je suis sur les nerfs mais sinon tout va pour le mieux. »

Ils échangèrent un regard complice qui s'effaça aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu.

« Et toi ? Ton épaule ça va ? »

Harold regarda son épaule et essaya de la faire bouger. Il y arriva, mais la douleur était bien présente. Il leva son pouce gauche vers la jeune femme. Cette dernière sourit malgré elle. Quelques secondes plus tard, son visage reprit un ton sérieux.

« Comment va-t-on faire pour prévenir les autres ? »

« Quand ils verront que nous ne revenons pas, ils nous chercheront Astrid. »

« Oui, mais Harold, nous sommes deux dragonniers entraînés et nous n'avons pas fait le poids face à l'ébouillantueur d'Isaac. »

« Zmeï est impressionnant, n'est-ce pas ? »

Une troisième voix avait rejoint la conversation. Harold et Astrid se retournèrent en même temps vers Isaac qui s'était assis sur la dernière marche de l'échelle permettant d'accéder au pont. Quand l'homme aux cheveux noirs vit les têtes que faisaient ses prisonniers, il ricana.

« Vous devriez voir vos têtes. »

Les deux dragonniers ne prirent pas la peine de relever la phrase d'Isaac.

« Alors c'est ainsi que se nomme ton dragon, Isaac. »

Ce dernier se leva et s'avança vers la cage de Harold.

« Bingo. »

Puis, il fit volte-face et s'avança vers celle d'Astrid. Harold, bouillonnait de rage par la frustration de ne pouvoir sauter à la gorge de son ennemi. Isaac s'arrêta à quelques centimètres des barreaux et regardait Astrid, une lueur malsaine dans le regard. Mais la jeune femme soutenait son regard, faisant son possible pour empêcher ses membres de trembler.

Tout le monde connaissait la férocité de la jeune viking. Elle n'avait peur de rien. Elle était une guerrière aguerrie. Mais, elle avait terminé par trouver sa faiblesse. Sa faiblesse était Isaac. Devant lui, elle avait peur de se retrouver seule avec lui et elle avait peur de devoir subir à nouveau les horreurs qu'il lui avait fait subir.

« Je suis désolée d'avoir ordonné à Zmeï de t'infliger cela, Astrid. Mais malheureusement, je n'avais pas d'autre choix et je ne pouvais risquer que tu ailles chercher de l'aide. »

Il marqua une pause, en regardant les moindres gestes de la jeune femme.

« Je peux, si tu le souhaites, te soigner. Mais pour cela, il te faut venir avec moi dans ma cabine. »

Harold pesta.

« Il en est hors de question, Isaac. Tu m'entends ? »

À côté de lui, Krokmou grogna et Tempête tapait sur les barreaux de sa cage avec son nez. L'ancien chef de Köle se retourna vers Harold, une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux.

« Oh, mais il y a méprise, Harold. Je ne parlais pas de ce à quoi tu pensais. Mais, si Astrid veut ressentir encore une fois ce qu'il s'est passé, j'en serai heureux. »

Harold serra sa mâchoire et Astrid n'arrivait pas à arrêter ses jambes de trembler. Mais Isaac reprit son sérieux tout de même.

« Enfin bref, je ne suis pas venu ici pour ça. Harold, tu vas venir avec moi dans ma cabine et ce n'est pas une proposition, mais un ordre. Nous avons de nombreuses choses à nous dire. »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs s'approcha de la cage de Harold, sortit une clé de sa poche arrière et l'ouvrit. Il attrapa Harold par son bras droit, naturellement celui qui avait reçu une flèche et le tira de force hors de sa prison. Astrid s'avança pour attraper les barreaux de la sienne. Krokmou poussa un grognement et ouvrit sa gueule pour tirer.

« Si ton dragon tire, Harold. Je te jure que je ferai subir à Astrid pire que ce que je lui ai déjà fait tout en t'obligeant à regarder. Et après cela, je la tuerai, sous tes yeux. »

Harold, pensait avant tout que c'était du bluff. Mais, le regard d'Isaac lui ôta cette pensée immédiatement. Il tourna la tête vers le furie nocturne.

« Ne tire pas Krokmou. Tout va bien se passer. »

Harold regarda ensuite Astrid dans les yeux. Cette dernière hocha doucement la tête et se répéta ses mots dans sa tête.

_Tout va bien se passer._

« Mais oui tout ira bien Harold. Nous allons seulement discuter. En tête à tête. »

Il se retint d'ajouter : _de frère à frère._

* * *

**Alors alors alors ? Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ? **

**En tout cas, je suis super fière pour le nom de l'ébouillantueur d'Isaac. Zmeï, ça en jette non ?**

**Laissez-moi vos avis ! (vous aussi petits lecteurs fantôôôôôôôômes !)**

**À bientôt !**


	14. Chapitre 14

**Mais bonjour à vous. Ou plutôt bonne nuit... Me voici ENFIN avec le chapitre 14 et ce n'est pas n'importe quel chapitre ! Et oui, il s'agit du chapitre des REVELATIONS ! Oui oui oui vous avez bien lu, les révélations de TOUT TOUT TOUT ! Plus aucun mystère hihihi. Il s'agira donc un chapitre centré sur Harold et mon très cher Isaac (vous êtes beaucoup à le détester, mais moi je l'aime bien quand même... un peu...)**

**Aller aller j'arrête de blablater.**

* * *

**R.a.R :**

**NightCraft59 : **Encore une fois merci beaucoup. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira (et je vais commencer à te suivre, et tu as intérêt à commencer rapidement à écrire. très hâte de voir le résultat de tes écrits surtout si ils seront aussi pertinents que tes reviews !)

* * *

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_Il était magnifique. Ce petit garçon vieux de seulement quelques mois était magnifique. Ses yeux, d'un vert foncé, étaient le mélange parfait de ceux de ses parents. Ses cheveux, d'un noir de jais, provenaient certainement d'un ancêtre. _

_Les deux parents étaient penchés sur leur fils, leurs regards emplis de fierté. L'homme était le chef, fraichement nommé, d'une petite île appelée Beurk. Sa femme avait accouché quelques mois auparavant. L'accouchement avait était difficile et éprouvant, mais la joie qu'avaient ressentis les parents avait ôté toute l'inquiétude du moment. Ils étaient tout simplement heureux. _

_Le jour du premier anniversaire de leur fils, le chef de Beurk et sa femme marchaient lentement dans la forêt présente à l'arrière de leur île. Ses devoirs de chef empiétaient beaucoup sur leur vie de famille, mais il arrivait toujours à prendre un moment pour profiter de la fin de journée. L'enfant était assis par terre, tentant tant bien que mal d'arracher les brins d'herbes autour de lui. Il était âgé d'à peine une année, mais le petit garçon laissait apparaître une force digne d'un viking._

_« Ton frère n'a pas voulu venir Stoïk ? »_

_Ce dernier quitta du regard son fils pour le poser sur sa femme._

_« Valka, tu sais très bien que mon frère est devenu fou. Lui et sa passion pour les dragons. Non mais quelle idée. »_

_Valka se retint de dire que cette idée n'était pas si folle que cela, mais elle s'abstint, ne voulant pas contrarier son mari. Voyant le silence de sa femme Stoïk continua :_

_« Je ne veux pas le revoir. La dernière fois qu'il est venu sur Beurk, il a réussi à me prendre quatre vikings et à les rallier à sa cause. Un frère digne de ce nom n'aurait pas fait cela. »_

_La femme hocha vaguement la tête. D'un côté, il n'avait pas tort. Mais d'un autre, elle avait toujours l'impression que Hugo Haddock était convainquant lorsqu'il parlait des dragons. Au moment où elle allait répondre, un des hommes de Stoïk arriva à toute vitesse derrière eux._

_« Chef ! Une invasion ! Côté nord ! Cinq bateaux ! »_

_Stoïk se leva et prit son fils dans ses bras, qui commença à pleurer. Il le donna à Valka._

_« Va ! Amène les enfants et les femmes dans la Grande Salle. Ne sortez pas avant que quelqu'un vous dise le contraire. »_

_Il embrassa sa femme et déposa un baiser sur le front de son fils. Pour la dernière fois. _

_Valka courra, son fils dans les bras, en direction de la Grande Salle. En jetant un coup d'œil vers le nord, elle remarqua en effet cinq gigantesques bateaux se diriger droit vers Beurk. Elle entra dans la salle et certaines femmes s'y trouvaient déjà. Une d'entre elles s'avança vers la femme du chef._

_« Que se passe-t-il Valka ? »_

_Sa voix tremblait légèrement. Elle tenait elle aussi un enfant dans les bras, un jeune garçon qui avait seulement quelques semaines de moins que son fils. Valka essaya d'aborder un sourire rassurant. _

_« Ne t'en fais pas. Ce n'est pas la première invasion que Beurk subie, nous repousserons les envahisseurs rapidement. »_

_Quelques minutes passèrent lorsqu'un cri se fit entendre. _

_« Où est-elle ? S'il vous plait ! Aidez-moi ! »_

_Valka marcha rapidement vers la source du cri, les bras de son petit garçon toujours autour de son cou. _

_« Que se passe-t-il ? »_

_Une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds se retourna vers Valka, les yeux bleus remplis de larmes. Elle semblait préoccupée._

_« Ma fille ! Elle n'est plus là ! Elle voulait absolument aller chercher son doudou chez nous, je lui ai dit qu'elle ne devait pas sortir ! Je l'ai quittée deux minutes du regard ! »_

_Valka ne la quitta pas du regard. Elle connaissait cette femme et elle savait très bien que sa jeune fille était réputée comme être l'enfant la plus curieuse de l'île. La femme du chef regarda son fils, son magnifique fils. Puis elle ferma les yeux. Son devoir de viking et de femme de chef l'appelait. Elle déposa son fils par terre, qui commença déjà à pleurer. _

_« Surveille-le, ne le lâche pas du regard. »_

_Le ton de Valka était dur, presque menaçant. La jeune blonde hocha vivement la tête et Valka s'empressa de sortir de la Grande Salle. Ce qu'elle vit lui glaça le sang. L'île était à feu et à sang. Certaines maisons étaient détruites et le sol tremblait dès qu'un projectile lancé par une catapulte heurta un obstacle. Cela n'était pas une petite attaque, non, il s'agissait là d'une guerre. _

_La jeune femme se hâta de se diriger vers la maison de la jeune femme blonde, espérant de tout cœur ne pas la retrouver en ruine. Son cœur battait à la chamade, zigzagant entre les pierres et… les corps. Elle reconnaissait certains des hommes de son mari, mais il y avait aussi des visages qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas. _

_C'est alors qu'elle remarqua pour la première fois un sceau sur le bouclier d'un homme ennemi : un homme tendant une main vers un dragon, les ailes déployées. Et Valka connaissait bien ces couleurs. Ce sceau appartenait à celui du frère de Stoïk. Hugo Haddock. _

_Valka continua à courir, tout en secouant la tête. Le plus important était de retrouver cette petite fille. Elle continua sa route en direction de la maison et quand elle arriva finalement à destination, ce qu'elle vit l'arrêta immédiatement. Devant elle, se trouva seulement un tas de pierres et de cendres. Valka tomba à genoux quand elle remarqua le pire. Juste devant ce qui était auparavant la porte, se tenait un petit corps. Le corps d'une petite fille blonde, mutilé. _

_« Non… »_

_Valka ne pouvait pas en croire ses yeux. Malheureusement, elle n'eut pas le temps de s'apitoyer car elle entendit une explosion qui lui déchira les tympans. Quand elle se retourna, elle ne put retenir un cri. Les catapultes avaient visé la Grande Salle. _

_La femme du chef de Beurk courra aussi vite que ses jambes lui permis en direction de la Grande Salle et quand elle arriva, une vision d'horreur s'afficha devant elle. La salle était détruite, complètement détruite. Des rochers condamnaient l'entrée. Impossible qu'une seule personne à l'intérieur ait pu survivre à une chute de rochers aussi violente. _

_Cette fois-ci, ses jambes ne la portèrent plus du tout et elle tomba. Les tirs cessèrent. Valka resta ainsi pendant ce qui lui sembla une éternité, jusqu'au moment où elle entendit des bruits de pas précipités derrière elle. Lorsque Stoïk la souleva pour la serrer dans ses bras, son désespoir ne s'envola pas pour autant. _

_« Oh par Thor. Quand j'ai vu la Grande Salle s'effondrer, j'ai cru t'avoir perdue Valka. Mais tu vas bien. Où est… »_

_Il s'interrompit lorsqu'il croisa le regard de sa femme. _

_« Gustav. Où est Gustav ? »_

_C'est à ce moment que Valka éclata en sanglots. _

_Les années qui suivirent furent les plus difficiles pour Beurk. La majorité des femmes avaient été tuées. Même chose pour les enfants. Quand les vikings avaient finalement réussi à ôter tous les rochers qui bloquaient l'entrée de la Grande Salle, ils avaient retrouvé beaucoup de corps… ou du moins ce qu'il en restait. Ce moment-là avait été terrible pour Stoïk. Encore plus quand il ne retrouva pas le corps de son fils. Il en conclut que le minuscule bras qu'il avait retrouvé, ainsi que cette jambe-là lui appartenaient. _

_Beurk avait été la cible de nombreux pillards les mois qui avait suivis l'attaque. Stoïk avait perdus beaucoup d'hommes, les défenses étaient faibles. _

_Lors de la bataille, Hugo n'avait pas été présent. Mais Stoïk savait très bien à qui appartenait ce sceau. Les hommes et les dragons ? Vivre en paix ? Son frère vivait dans une utopie. Mais pouvait-il encore l'appeler frère après ce qu'il venait de faire ? Il avait détruit son village, tué son fils. _

_Pour Valka, ce fut une toute autre histoire. Elle ne quitta plus leur maison. Elle restait enfermée jour et nuit. Stoïk arrivait parfois à la faire sortir, pour qu'elle puisse respirer un peu d'air frais. Mais elle ne resta pas dehors plus de dix minutes. _

_La perte de son fils l'avait rendue dans une sorte de silence total. Elle ne parlait plus à personne, ne mangeait presque plus rien. _

_Et c'était au bout de quatre ans qu'elle releva finalement la tête. On la voyait de plus en plus participer aux réunions, manger dans la Grande Salle fraichement rénovée. Elle recommença à sourire et certains vikings la vit parfois rigoler. La valeureuse Valka était de retour. _

_Un jour, lorsque Stoïk revenait d'une mission visant à retrouver Hugo, qui tomba à l'eau une énième fois, Valka lui sauta dans les bras quand il passa la porte de chez lui. Intrigué, il lui posa mille et une questions et la seule réponse que Valka lui donna était :_

_« Je suis enceinte. »_

_Cinq mois plus tard, un petit Harold vint au monde. _

.

Lorsque Isaac eut terminé son récit, il se rassit. Johann était assis à son bureau, les coudes dessus, juste derrière lui, il y avait un petit glaive. Harold avait les mains liées devant lui et il ne croyait absolument pas un mot de ce que lui racontait Isaac. Ils étaient tous les trois dans la cabine de Johann, à l'arrière du bateau. Ses yeux ne quittèrent pas Isaac. Il prétendait être son frère ? Certes, les deux hommes avaient certains traits ressemblants : les yeux, les cheveux en bataille…

« Comment tu peux être au courant de cette histoire, Isaac, si toi-même tu pensais que Hugo était ton père. »

Mais ce ne fut pas Isaac qui lui répondit. Johann se leva et s'approcha de Harold tout en s'asseyant à moitié sur l'avant de son bureau.

« Jeune Harold, si tu savais le nombre de fois que ton père m'a raconté cette histoire. Il est persuadé que son fils est décédé lors de l'attaque de son frère. »

Il marqua une pause. L'épaule de Harold recommençait à le faire souffrir. Il ne pouvait juste pas croire ce que lui disaient les deux hommes. Cela pouvait être du bluff. Son père ne lui avait jamais parlé d'un fils mort prématurément. Mais, quelque chose au fond de lui y croyait.

« J'ai eu l'occasion de rencontrer Hugo, ton _oncle_, Harold. Je n'ai jamais adhéré à vision pacifiste des dragons. Stoïk m'avait bien fait comprendre que son frère n'était pas présent lors de l'attaque, mais il avait tort. Hugo était là et il avait tout prévu. Son but était de s'emparer d'Isaac… ou plutôt de Gustav. Tel était son nom de naissance. »

Harold, malgré son incompréhension, commença à être captivé. Isaac, lui, ne lâchait pas son frère du regard, ne voulant manquer la moindre de ses expressions.

« Tout ce que Hugo voulait était de rendre son frère faible. Et il y est arrivé. En effet, il a grandi sur Beurk avec son Stoïk et il connaissait très bien les petits secrets de l'île. Très peu de personne le savait, mais il y avait une autre façon de rentrer dans votre Grande Salle que par la porte principale. »

« Oui, il y a une petite ouverture à l'arrière. »

Harold venait d'interrompre Johann dans son monologue. Ce dernier avait toujours la bouche ouverte. Il la ferma aussitôt.

« J'avais presque oublié que je m'adressais au véritable Harold Haddock. Quoi qu'il en soit, Hugo le savait et alors que ses hommes tenaient Stoïk et ses vikings près du port, il s'infiltra. Au plus grand bonheur de ton oncle, quelque chose se passa. Il vit ta défunte mère quitter la salle. Hugo profita de la peur et de la panique, le petit Isaac n'était pas surveillé. »

Puis, pour la première fois depuis quelques minutes, Isaac parla :

« Tiens. »

Harold tourna la tête vers l'homme aux cheveux noirs et vit qu'il venait de lui lancer un parchemin. Le dragonnier le regarda tomber par terre puis releva la tête vers son frère.

« Vraiment ? »

Isaac aborda un sourire narquois.

« Ah oui, pardon. C'est vrai, tu ne peux pas l'attraper. »

Il s'avança pour donner le papier à Harold qui, tant bien que mal, réussi à le déplier et à le lire. (1). Quand il eut terminé, ses mains tremblaient légèrement. Il ne voulait pas y croire, il ne voulait pas y croire, il ne voulait pas y croire. Pourquoi est-ce que son père ne lui avait jamais parlé de ce fils mort ? Cela faisait des années qu'il avait enfin la confiance absolue de son père. Il l'admirait. Mais il n'en revenait pas que son père lui ait mentit toute sa vie. Mais le jeune homme ne voulait pas laisser sa faiblesse s'exprimer. Harold releva donc la tête.

« Et donc ? »

Isaac fronça les sourcils. Il s'avança vers Johann et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille que Harold ne put entendre. L'ancien négociant sembla hésiter un peu puis il hocha finalement la tête puis quitta la cabine non sans lancer un regard assassin au dragonnier.

Les deux frères étaient finalement seuls. Harold était toujours assis, les mains liées et Isaac lui tournait le dos. Harold regarda tout autour de lui pour essayer d'entrevoir une porte de sortie. Mais à quoi bon ? Il était blessé et sans dragon. Il voyait à travers la fenêtre qu'ils étaient en plein milieu de l'océan et Astrid était seule en bas et il était hors de question de la laisser toute seule encore une fois avec Isaac aux alentours. Le jeune brun n'avait donc pas d'autre choix que d'attendre.

« Tu viens d'apprendre le secret qui tournait autour de nous deux et tu oses dire ''_et donc''_ ? »

Isaac se retourna, son regard était plus que meurtrier. Il s'approcha dangereusement de son frère, jusqu'à le dominer de sa hauteur.

« Tu le prendrais comment toi, si t'as vie n'était qu'un mensonge ? Si tu croyais que l'homme que tu admirais le plus au monde n'était qu'un menteur. »

« Parce que tu crois que je le savais ? Tu crois que mon père m'en avait parlé ? Est-ce que j'avais l'air de savoir qui tu étais la première fois que l'on s'est vus ? »

L'homme aux cheveux noirs n'exprimait plus aucune expression. Son regard vert était vide. Harold n'osa pas bouger au vu de sa position de faiblesse. Son frère recula.

« Bien sûr que tu n'en savais rien. Je le sais très bien. Mais, malheureusement pour toi Harold, tu mènes la vie que j'aurais voulu vivre. Alors oui, certes, j'ai vécu la majeure partie de ma vie à essayer de convaincre mon père que les dragons ne pouvaient vivre en harmonie avec nous. Mais c'était sans compter sur Zmeï. »

Encore une fois, la curiosité de Harold était piquée.

« Je t'ai déjà raconté, Harold, comment mon père… euh mon oncle est mort. Il s'agissait d'un ébouillantueur. »

Harold comprit.

« Ton dragon est celui qui a tué Hugo. »

Isaac ricana.

« Non, pas tout à fait. J'avais 14 ans lorsque Hugo est mort sous mes yeux. Je t'avais aussi expliqué que j'étais resté seul pendant quelques semaines avant que les hommes de Hugo ne me retrouvent et heureusement pour moi, il y avait une île juste à côté de notre bateau. C'est ainsi qu'un jour, je cherchais de quoi manger sur l'île. Et c'est là, que je l'ai trouvé. Un jeune dragon était échoué sur la plage. Quelle veine, j'allais enfin pouvoir tuer mon premier dragon, surtout qu'il s'agissait d'un ébouillantueur. Je me suis avancé vers lui doucement, déterminé à l'éliminer. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas eu le courage de le faire. »

Harold haussa les sourcils en direction de son frère.

« Eh oui, nous avons plus en commun que tu ne le crois. Je n'ai pas eu le courage tout comme toi tu n'as pas eu le courage de tuer ton furie nocturne. En effet, ce petit dragon semblait différent. Sa couleur était magnifique et ses yeux énigmatiques. Je ne me suis pas approché de lui, je ne voulais pas le tuer, mais je ne voulais pas l'aider non plus. Je voulais simplement le laisser mourir. Mais les jours qui suivirent furent les plus durs. J'entendais ce petit dragon crier à l'agonie. Parfois, je voyais des remous dans l'eau, mais aucun dragon n'en sortit jamais. Le dragon qui avait tué Hugo était peut-être sa mère, elle avait peut-être tout simplement voulu l'abandonner. Mais je n'ai jamais eu la réponse à cette question. Les cris de ce dragon avait fait ressortir la pitié que j'avais en moi. Alors j'ai décidé de le sauver. Eh oui, je l'ai aidé, je l'ai nourrit. Et depuis ce jour-là, il ne m'a plus jamais quitté. »

Harold n'en revenait pas. Cette histoire était digne d'un véritable maître des dragons. Mais elle n'était pas digne de l'homme qu'était Isaac. Comment lui, un être aussi répugnant et sans pitié, avait pu décider de laisser la vie sauve à un dragon ?

« Et donc, que veux-tu de moi, Isaac ? »

« Une vengeance. »

« Pardon ? »

Isaac n'avait presque plus rien d'humain. Son regard était vide, ses paroles n'avaient aucune émotion. Dans différents circonstances, Harold aurait pu avoir pitié de lui. Mais, après ce qu'il avait à Astrid ainsi qu'à sa mère était tout sauf pardonnable.

« Tu as très bien entendu. Une vengeance. Tout est de ta faute ! Toi et ton fichu dragon. Toi et tes fichus dragonniers ! Toi et ta fichue petite blonde ! Qui sait ? Si j'avais eu ta vie, le surnommé ''maître des dragons'' aurait pu être moi ! Peut-être que le furie nocturne aurait été mien ! »

Son frère s'avança dangereusement vers lui encore une fois.

« J'ai tout perdu à cause de toi. J'ai perdu mon île, mes hommes, ma dignité. Ma seule autorité. »

Isaac prit Harold par les épaules et enfonça son pouce dans sa blessure. Harold ne put s'empêcher de pousser un petit cri.

« J'aurais voulu ne jamais savoir la vérité finalement ! Vivre dans le mensonge n'est pas forcément une mauvaise chose. Je voulais rester dans l'admiration totale de mon père adoptif. Mais depuis que tu es entré dans ma vie, tout s'écroule ! TOUT ! »

La douleur commença à engourdir le bras de Harold. Au moment où il ne le sentait presque plus, Isaac arrêta.

« À quoi me sers-tu finalement, Harold ? Tu as une superbe vie. Tu as tout pour toi. Absolument tout. »

Isaac se recula tout doucement et sa main se posa sur le glaive, toujours présent sur le bureau de Johann.

« Navré que nous devions en arriver là, Harold. Mais malheureusement, je ne peux pas faire autrement. J'ai des plans et je ne peux pas t'avoir dans les pattes. Oh, et ne t'en fais pas pour Astrid. Je prendrai personnellement soin d'elle. »

« Non, attends ! Isaac ne fait pas ça, on peut trouver une solution ! »

« Non. Aucune solution ne peut être trouvée. Adieu, _petit frère_. »

Isaac leva sa main droite, prêt à planter son glaive dans la poitrine de Harold.

Mais une explosion sur le pont l'empêcha de continuer son geste.

* * *

**(1) : il s'agit de la lettre que vous pouvez retrouver au chapitre 8 si vous l'avez oubliée ! **

**En vrai de vrai... le flashback du début n'était pas un peu touchant ?... on a presque envie d'avoir pitié pour ce pauvre petit Isaac... **

**Alors comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ? Dites moi tout !**

**À bientôt les loustics. **


	15. Chapitre 15

**Bonjour à tous ! Vous allez bien ? On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour l'épisode 15 de Sweet but Psycho. Et avant toute chose je voudrais vous dire que... NOUS VENONS DE DEPASSER LES 2000 VIEWS ! C'EST ENORME MERCI BEAUCOUP ! **

* * *

**Hum. Le chapitre d'aujourd'hui sera rythmé par de l'action. Et pour être 100% honnête avec vous. Je ne sais absolument pas quoi penser de ce chapitre. Une part de moi l'aime bien et l'autre part l'aime moins. Je ne suis pas déçue, mais pas convaincue. J'ai réecris certains passages plusieurs fois... Bref, vous êtes les seuls à pouvoir juger d'un regard extérieur au moins ! **

* * *

**R.a.R :**

**Aliiice-Klaine : **À mooooort :D Attends quoi... tu veux tuer Isaac ? Mais mais ! Mais :( C'est mon Isaac...

**Sissi1789 : **Merci beaucoup ! C'est gentil !

**NightCraft59 : **Hahaha en tout cas, j'ai hâte de voir à quoi vont ressembler tes écrits ! Et concernant les morts dans la Grande Salle, je viens de remarquer que je n'ai pas du tout été précise en effet. Dans la Grande Salle, il y avait principalement des femmes ayant eu des enfants il n'y a pas très longtemps. Des femmes ont aussi participé à la bataille contre les hommes d'Hugo ! Mais sinon je vois ce que tu veux dire ! C'est vrai que seul Stoïk à survécu à la catastrophe de Drago... mais bon. Sans Stoïk, y'a pas de Harold. Et pour les révélations, j'ai bien pris en compte tes critiques constructives et je ferai en sorte de rendre mes parties "révélations" dans d'autres fictions plus intéressantes à lire ! En tout cas merci pour ton commentaire !

* * *

**Bonne lecture ! (et je tiens à m'excuser si vous trouvez des fautes de frappes, j'ai relu plusieurs fois, mais on ne sait jamais. mes yeux sont très fatigués au vu de mes peu d'heures de dodo !)**

* * *

En arrivant sur la Rive, Varek trouva un Rustik endormit. Il ordonna à Bouledogre de se poser sans douceur juste à côté du viking. Ce dernier sursauta et se mit en une grotesque position de combat. En voyant qu'il ne s'agissait que de ses amis, il se calma. Le viking blond, lui, ne se calma pas.

« Ne me dis pas que tu étais en train de dormir, Rustik. »

Kranedur ricana.

« Bah non, tu vois bien qu'il était en train d'aiguiser ses armes ! »

Il se retourna vers sa sœur et il lui tapa dans sa main déjà levée, ce qui fit hausser les épaules de Varek.

« Alors premièrement, Varek, ça ne se fait pas d'atterrir comme ça à côté de quelqu'un. Deuxièmement, je n'ai PAS fait QUE dormir. En quelques jours j'ai vérifié toutes les défenses ! Et puis, j'aimerais bien t'y voir toi. Tout seul pendant plusieurs jours, tu ferais quoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas, j'essayerais de faire de nouvelles armures. Je m'entraînerais. »

« C'est le boulot de Harold et d'Astrid ça. »

Varek soupira, dépassé.

« Où sont-ils d'ailleurs ? J'ai deux trois choses à dire à Harold. »

« Ils ne sont toujours pas rentrés. »

Bouledogre ainsi que Prout et Pet se regardèrent d'un air étonné. Les jumeaux arrêtèrent leurs chamailleries.

« Excuse-moi ? »

« Ils ne sont toujours pas rentrés. »

Varek se pinça l'arête du nez. Puis il commença à faire les cents pas.

« Harold nous avait dit qu'ils essayeraient d'être discrets. Qu'ils n'allaient pas être long. Il s'agissait presque d'une mission de repérage. Je n'y crois pas. Ils sont peut-être en danger ! Qui sait ? »

Rustik baissa la tête.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? »

Varek grimpa rapidement sur son dragon.

« On va les chercher tout de suite ! On ne sait pas dans quel état ils peuvent être s'ils sont tombés sur Johann, Krogan ou Isaac. »

Les autres dragonniers hésitèrent un peu, puis ils se dépêchèrent sur leurs dragons.

.

« Ne tire pas Krokmou. Tout va bien se passer. »

_Tout va bien se passer_.

Astrid n'arrêtait pas faire tourner ses mots dans sa tête. Harold était partit avec Isaac depuis plus d'une heure. Dans la cage en face de la sienne, Krokmou reposait sa tête sur ses pattes avant, les yeux rivés sur les escaliers menant au pont. À la droite d'Astrid, Tempête faisait doucement bouger sa queue. La brûlure était encore récente de quelques jours, mais la dragonne guérissait rapidement.

Ce qui n'était pas le cas de la jeune femme. Son dos la faisait encore souffrir et quand elle passa sa main, sur les seuls endroits qu'elle pouvait atteindre, elle sentait que des cloques s'y trouvaient. La jeune femme faisait les cents pas dans sa petite cellule, les bras croisés.

Que se passait-il dans la cabine de Johann ? Est-ce que Harold allait bien ? Comment allaient-ils sortir de là ?

À quoi bon se poser toutes ces questions de toute façon ? Personne ne viendrait lui tenir la main tout en lui répondant bien gentiment. Le cerveau embrouillé par ces interrogations, elle s'assit par terre, adossée à la cale intérieure. Mais lorsque son dos effleura le bois, elle poussa un petit cri. Mais à son grand étonnement, ce fut plus un cri de surprise qu'un cri de douleur. Alors oui, son dos la faisait souffrir, mais la douleur était plus que supportable.

Astrid se replaça donc correctement, essayant de trouver une position qui lui faisait le moins mal possible. Puis elle ferma les yeux. Elle voulait se reposer, mais son esprit l'obligeait à essayer de trouver une solution pour s'échapper de là. Quelques minutes plus tard, la jeune blonde ouvrit les yeux. Les cages devaient être à l'épreuve des dragons, donc impossible d'utiliser la force. Et c'est à ce moment-là qu'elle eut une idée. Un des gardes devait avoir la clé et elle espérait de tout cœur que ce n'était pas Isaac ou Johann qui l'avait.

Elle se releva donc rapidement et attrapa les barreaux qui étaient ceux de sa cage et de celle de Tempête.

« Eh ma belle. J'ai besoin de ton aide. »

La dragonne bleue pressa son nez sur les phalanges de sa maîtresse et Krokmou, toujours allongé, leva sa tête, intrigué. Astrid le regarda lui aussi.

« Krokmou, toi aussi. Il va falloir que tu nous aides. »

Après avoir expliqué, avec des signes de mains et avec des phrases très courtes, son plan, Astrid fait un signe à Krokmou. Le furie nocturne commença à grogner et à taper sa tête contre tous les barreaux de sa cage.

« Ça suffit là-dessous ! »

Mais le dragon noir ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Il continua à utiliser son front pour taper la ferraille. Puis, un grognement humain se fit entendre juste au-dessus d'eux. Un des cuirassiers de Johann descendit les escaliers et s'arrêta à côté de la cage de Tempête. Le garde dévisageait Astrid et Krokmou et ne vit pas la queue de Tempête se diriger lentement vers lui. La dragonne lui attrapa la cheville et le cogna contre sa cage, ce qui sonna l'homme sur le moment.

Astrid tendit sa main le plus possible pour lever le bas du t-shirt du cuirassier et poussa un cri de joie sourd en y trouvant un porte-clés argenté. En faisant bien attention à ne pas les faire tomber, elle ouvrit sa cage en faisant glisser la porte très lentement. Astrid s'approcha de la cellule de Krokmou et l'ouvrit également. Le dragon lui fit une rapide lèche sur la joue et cela n'embêta pas la jeune femme, pour une fois.

« Alors ? C'était quoi ce bruit ? »

« Mince… »

Un deuxième garde commençait à descendre dans la cale et Astrid se dirigea le plus rapidement possible vers la cage de Tempête pour l'ouvrir, puis elle attrapa l'épée du garde endormit. Les deux dragons et la jeune femme se mirent de part et d'autre de l'escalier et firent en sorte d'être invisibles aux yeux du garde quand il descendrait. Au moment où le deuxième cuirassier passa à leur niveau, Krokmou lui fit un croche-pied à l'aide de sa queue et Astrid termina son travail en l'assommant grâce au manche de son épée.

La jeune femme tapota doucement la tête du dragon noir puis se dirigea lentement vers le pont du bateau. Il n'y avait pas énormément de cuirassiers sur le pont. Astrid se souvenu qu'il n'y avait que le bateau de Johann quand ils avaient attaqué… il y a quelques jours ? Depuis combien de temps étaient-ils prisonniers ici ? Mais pas le temps de penser à cela.

Astrid se retourna et regarda les deux dragons derrière elle.

« Vous êtes prêts à faire ce que vous saviez le mieux faire ? »

.

« Non. Aucune solution ne peut être trouvée. Adieu, _petit frère_. »

Mais une explosion sur le pont l'empêcha de continuer son geste. Sous l'incompréhension d'Isaac, Harold en profita. Il se leva et bouscula l'ancien chef de Köle d'un coup d'épaule qui tomba à terre. Le dragonnier fit volte-face et se dirigea vers la sortie. Les mains toujours liées, il essaya d'ouvrir la porte et poussa un cri de surprise quand le glaive se planta juste à côté de son visage, sur la porte. Le jeune homme donna un coup de pied à la porte et au moment où le soleil l'éblouit, un sourire apparut tout seul sur son visage.

Devant lui, il vit Tempête jeter certains cuirassiers par-dessus bord et Krokmou perché sur un mat, tirant des tirs plasma sur les hommes de Johann qui s'approchaient trop d'Astrid. Astrid qui, elle, combattait certains gardes qui évitaient miraculeusement les tirs du furie nocturne. Au moment où le regard de Harold croisa celui d'Astrid, quelque chose de chaud se forma dans son ventre. Il courra en direction de la jeune femme. Mais le moment n'était pas propice aux retrouvailles. Astrid s'empressa de couper les liens de son chef et lui lança une épée trouvée sur un des cadavres.

Dos à dos, les deux Beurkiens se battaient, soutenus par Tempête et Krokmou. Les mouvements de Harold n'étaient pas précis, dû à son épaule. Puis, au moment où les deux dragonniers avaient l'avantage, Isaac sortit de sa cabine, Johann à ses côtés. Le frère de Harold avait un regard noir, meurtrier. Sans quitter Harold du regard, Isaac dit quelque à Johann qui hocha la tête. L'ancien négociant se dirigea vers le gouvernail et il disparut à l'arrière du bateau. Était-il en train de fuir avec le reste de ses hommes ?

Harold n'eut pas le temps de se poser la question car il vit son frère sauter par-dessus bord. Et le dragonnier savait très bien ce que cela signifiait. Il donna un léger coup de coude à Astrid.

« On doit filer d'ici, au plus vite. »

La jeune blonde hocha vivement la tête et siffla Tempête qui s'approcha de sa maîtresse. Krokmou descendit de son perchoir et au moment où il allait monter sur son dragon, Harold se frappa le front. Il était impossible pour eux deux de voler, le gouvernail de Krokmou était troué. Il jeta un regard vers Astrid et il lui sourit faiblement.

« Va-t'en. »

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils.

« Il en est hors de question Harold ! Ne me fait pas ce coup-là je te préviens. »

Au moment où le jeune homme allait répondre, un bruit par-dessus bord l'interrompu. Zmeï venait de sortir de l'eau, Isaac sur son dos.

« Tu sais Harold, je sais maintenant de qui tu tiens ta détermination à vouloir être le plus insupportable possible. Moi. »

Astrid secoua la tête d'incompréhension et Harold lui fit un signe qui voulait totalement dire _''plus tard''_.

« J'ai de nombreux projets, Harold. Et malheureusement pour toi, tu n'en fais pas partie. »

Puis, il tourna lentement son regard et le posa sur Astrid.

« Tu aurais pu en faire partie, toi. Mais je dois aussi t'éliminer, malheureusement. »

Au moment où Isaac tapota Zmeï pour lui dire d'attaquer, Harold se dirigea vers Astrid et donna un coup à Tempête pour la faire s'envoler. Le puissant jet d'eau bouillante heurta la coque du navire qui le retourna. Harold tomba comme une pierre dans l'eau et il cria le nom de Krokmou quand celui-ci tomba à ses côtés. Juste avant de toucher l'eau, le jeune homme se prit une poutre en bois en plein visage.

Astrid, dans les airs, hurla le prénom de son amant et ordonna à sa dragonne de plonger en leur direction. Mais, un second jet d'eau brûlante stoppa net Tempête. La jeune blonde fronça les sourcils en direction d'Isaac.

« Tu n'iras absolument nulle part. N'essaye pas d'avancer Astrid, sinon j'ordonne à Zmeï d'aller les achever tous les deux. »

Astrid regarda Krokmou et Harold dans l'eau. Le furie nocturne essaya de mettre son maître sur une planche de bois qui flottait. Puis, la jeune femme regarda le dragon violet à quelques mètres d'elle.

« Nous avons affronté des ennemis bien pires que toi, Isaac. Ce n'est pas un simple homme venu de nulle part qui nous mettra des bâtons dans les roues. »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs rigola.

« _Un simple homme venu de nulle part_ comme tu dis. Je suis désolée de te décevoir Astrid, mais dans d'autres circonstances, tu pourrais être ma belle-sœur. »

« Belle-sœur ? Quoi ? »

Le jeune homme pencha la tête et regarda Astrid avec des yeux charmeurs. Isaac regarda Krokmou qui avait réussi placer un Harold inconscient sur une planche qui flottait. Un sourire malsain apparut sur son visage.

« Tu sais quoi, Astrid. J'ai envie de te laisser le choix. Tu viens avec moi, et tu fais partie de mes projets d'avenir ou alors j'achève ton ami ici et maintenant. »

« Je n'ai aucun choix, si je comprends finalement. »

Isaac ricana. Astrid soupira longuement et jeta un regard à Krokmou et Harold. Le jeune homme était toujours inconscient et le dragon noir soutenait le regard d'Astrid. Ses grands yeux noirs semblaient presque la supplier de venir les aider.

« Si j'accepte de te suivre, laisse-moi les sauver avant. »

Au moment où Isaac allait répondre à la négative, une détonation se fit entendre juste derrière lui. Zmeï poussa un léger grognement de douleur et Astrid comprit ce qui se passait quand elle vit apparaître le reste des dragonniers juste derrière son ancien bourreau. Ils vinrent tous s'aligner derrière Astrid. Pour une fois, la jeune femme vit une légère étincelle d'inquiétude dans les yeux d'Isaac mais elle s'effaça rapidement.

« Abandonne Isaac. La moitié des hommes de Johann viennent d'être tués et il s'est enfuit avant que tu détruises leur moyen de locomotion. »

Isaac ne dit rien mais ne lâcha pas la jeune femme du regard pour autant. _Ce fichu regard. Toujours ce fichu regard._ Le jeune homme donna un léger coup de tête derrière lui et les dragonniers penchèrent tous la tête pour voir que Johann se trouvait, avec quelques hommes, sur une barque.

Isaac voulut tenter le tout pour le tout et ordonna à Zmeï de tirer en direction des dragonniers. Ils évitèrent tous l'attaque et Kognedur lança :

« Bien visé ça ! »

Kranedur lui donna un coup d'épaule. Varek haussa un sourcil et regard Astrid. C'était une diversion. Zmeï lança un second jet en direction de Harold.

« Non ! »

Astrid et Tempête, suivies des quatre autres dragonniers se dirigèrent à toute vitesse en direction de Krokmou et du jeune brun. Mais ils ne furent pas assez rapides et Krokmou sauta pour se placer sur son meilleur ami.

Et il prit le jet d'eau en plein sur le dos et ses ailes ne furent pas graciées non plus par le liquide bouillant.

Isaac, plus ou moins content de lui s'en alla en suivant la barque de Johann déjà à plusieurs centaines de mètres de là. Rustik et les jumeaux, prit d'un élan de rage, s'élancèrent à la suite de l'ancien chef de Köle mais Astrid les rappela à l'ordre. Cela ne servait à rien de partir à sa suite. L'urgence pour le moment était Harold et Krokmou.

.

Quand ils arrivèrent sur Beurk, ils furent tous soulagés. En effet, le voyage avait été éprouvant. Krochefer avait porté Krokmou dans ses pattes et Harold était sur le dos de Tempête, allongé juste devant Astrid. Durant toute la durée du voyage, Astrid lui avait parlé, même s'il ne devait probablement pas l'entendre. Elle lui disait que tout allait bien se passer, qu'il allait s'en sortir et Krokmou aussi.

À peine eurent-ils posé un pied sur la terre Beurkienne, qu'ils furent débordés par tous les vikings. Harold avait été envoyé chez Gothik, ordre de Stoïk et Krokmou était avec Gueulfor. Varek était avec le chef du village qui avait voulu savoir exactement ce qui était arrivé à son fils. Astrid été restée devant la porte de la maison de Gothik, pleine d'anxiété. Le soleil commençait à disparaître derrière la ligne d'horizon quand l'ancienne ouvrit la porte et invita Astrid à entrer.

.

Lorsque Johann et Isaac arrivèrent à leur destination, Krogan les attendait déjà. Ce dernier se tenait sur la plage, la tête haute et les mains derrière le dos. L'ancien négociant s'approcha de lui.

« L'as-tu trouvé ? »

Krogan hocha tout simplement la tête alors qu'il regardait Isaac descendre de son dragon et caresser vaguement son front. Puis l'ébouillantueur violet repartit dans les profondeurs marines. Le chef des cuirassiers reposa son regard sur Johann.

« Et les dragonniers ? »

« Je pense que pour l'instant, ils sont hors d'état de nuire. J'ai bien dit pour l'instant. »

Pas réellement convaincu, Krogan hocha la tête. Isaac s'approcha de ses deux alliés et tapota l'épaule de Krogan.

« Johann, j'ai rempli ma part du marché. Grâce aux recherches de mon père j'ai pu vous indiquer l'emplacement du roi des dragons. »

« Non Isaac. Tu n'as pas rempli totalement ta tâche. Tu devais te débarrasser de ton fouineur de frère et de ses dragonniers. Tu les as laissé fuir, et maintenant ils vont pouvoir se préparer convenablement. »

Isaac ne laissait aucune de ses émotions transparaître sur son visage.

« La pitié n'a absolument aucune place ici, Haddock. »

Mais le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs ne put se retenir. Il attrapa Johann par le col de sa tunique et le souleva, ses pieds ne touchant plus le sol.

« Je _t'interdis_ formellement de m'appeler comme cela. Je ne suis pas un Haddock. Je ne considérerais jamais cette famille comme la mienne. Et je ne ressens aucune pitié pour Harold ou mon père. »

Krogan posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme et ce dernier déposa l'ancien négociant au sol.

« Tu veux une preuve concrète ? Très bien. Nous allons bientôt retourner sur Beurk. Je ne laisserai aucun Haddock vivants. Je tuerai le chef et son héritier et j'en deviendrai le chef légitime. Est-ce assez pour te convaincre, Johann ? »

Johann hocha la tête en replaçant sa tunique convenablement.

« Il y a une seule chose qui pourra me convaincre à cent pour cent. Es-tu capable, de sacrifier la jeune Astrid Hofferson également ? »

Isaac fit un pas en arrière, son masque d'émotions neutres toujours en place. Il ne dit absolument rien et se retourna pour marcher vers l'eau. Il regarda Zmeï flotter à la surface de l'eau.

Serait-il prêt à la tuer elle ? Physiquement oui, il pourrait. Mais il ne savait absolument pas s'il pourrait le supporter mentalement.

* * *

**Et voilà... Isaac vient de se trouver une faiblesse tout seul ?**

**Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Laissez moi vos avis en commentaire (j'accepte même ceux négatifs!)**

**Ah oui ! Et avant de vous quitter, je voulais vous poser une question : est-c****e que les lemons vous dérange ? Je vous pose cette question parce que je ne sais pas si je vais en insérer un dans cette fiction ou pas. Je suis encore en train de me poser la question et pour être honnête, je ne suis ABSOLUMENT PAS la meilleure en rédaction de lemon. Je tombe très facilement dans le cliché tout ça tout ça. Attention, je ne sais vraiment pas s'il y en aura un mais bon... il ne faut jamais dire jamais et si cela ne vous dérange pas plus que ça, et bien j'essayerai de vous en rédiger un.**

**À bientôt ! **


	16. Chapitre 16

**Bonsoir tout le monde ! Vous allez bien ? Pour moi tout roule. **

**Alors aujourd'hui, nous nous retrouvons pour le seizième chapitre (déjààààààààà). J'espère de tout coeur qu'il vous plaira. **

**Avant de vous laissez avec la suite de l'histoire, je voudrais répondre ici une bonne fois pour toute à la question que vous êtes nombreux à me poser en MP. La question est : est-ce qu'Isaac AIME Zmeï ou alors il s'en sert uniquement pour monture, ect ect. Ma réponse est très simple : la relation de Zmeï et d'Isaac ressemble énormément à celle de Krokmou et de Harold. Elle n'est peut-être pas aussi forte, mais je peux vous assurer qu'Isaac ne voit pas son dragon comme un objet, mais comme un ami. Ils sont assez proches, se comprennent et Zmeï a un profond respect pour Isaac étant donné qu'il lui a sauvé la vie. Voilà voilàààà !**

* * *

**R.a.R : **

**Sissi1789 : **Je ne sais pas vraiment si on peut considérer cela comme de l'amour... Enfin bon, tu verras...

**NightCraft59 : **Ca va super et toi ? Oui... j'ai fais exprès que vous pensiez tous que ce soit les dragonniers... Mais notre Astrid internationale se débrouille très bien toute seule comme tu l'as vu ! Ta théorie se confirmera ou non très bientôt, ne t'en fais pas !

* * *

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

La nuit était tombée sur tout l'archipel. Isaac était toujours au bord de l'eau, en regardant Zmeï s'avancer doucement vers lui. Johann, Krogan et tout le reste des cuirassiers étaient au centre de l'île. Le jeune homme n'avait pas voulu se joindre aux festivités.

L'ébouillantueur sortit alors de l'eau et se plaça juste à côté de son maître, sa tête près de sa main. Naturellement, Isaac posa sa main sur le front de son dragon et le caressa, sans quitter l'horizon noire en face de lui.

Il avait promis à Johann et à Krogan de les aider à trouver le Roi des Dragons. C'était le cas. Avant sa mort, Hugo lui avait expliqué que le Roi des Dragons avait le don de contrôler tous les dragons et le jeune homme savait très bien quelle île rendait les dragons nerveux. Malheureusement, il savait très bien que les deux chasseurs de dragons portaient bien leur nom.

Mais pour arriver à ses fins, Isaac devait sacrifier certaines choses. Il l'avait déjà fait avec son île et ses hommes. Pendant des années, il avait essayé de comprendre les idées de son oncle : celles de vivre avec les dragons. Cela avait été dur, mais il y été parvenu.

Et Zmeï avait été plus qu'utile.

Grâce à ce dragon, qui était devenu aujourd'hui son ami, il avait compris. Compris que ces bêtes étaient apprivoisables. Le jeune homme ne voulait absolument aucun mal au Roi des Dragons. Il n'en avait rien à faire, à vrai dire. Mais pour Johann et Krogan soutiennent son projet, qui était d'attaquer Beurk, il devait se plier aux ordres.

Dans quelques jours, il allait enfin pouvoir obtenir sa vengeance.

.

En passant la porte de la maison de Gothik, Astrid tremblait légèrement. L'ancienne lui fit un léger sourire rassurant, puis elle sortit, laissant les deux dragonniers ensemble.

Astrid s'avança vers Harold doucement et s'assit sur le tabouret juste à côté du lit sur lequel il était. Il avait les yeux fermés et sa respiration était régulière. La jeune femme attrapa sa main et la tenait comme si ça vie en dépendait.

« Tout est de ma faute. Je suis tellement désolée. Si je n'avais pas perdu mon sang-froid face à Isaac tu aurais bien… »

Pour toute réponse, Harold serra la main d'Astrid. La jeune femme le regarda alors qu'il était en train d'ouvrir les yeux lentement. Il s'assit d'un coup et regarda tout autour de lui. Harold voulut sortir du lit, mais Astrid l'en empêcha.

« Non, non, non. Tu ne te lèves pas, tu es encore blessé. »

Harold grimaça quand il toucha son crâne. La poutre de la veille l'avait bien amoché. Mais c'était la seule chose dont il se souvenait. Il regarda Astrid. Elle semblait aller bien. Cette dernière voulait poser mille et une questions au dragonnier, mais elle ne savait pas par où commencer. Harold vit l'interrogation se former sur son visage, puis il soupira :

« Je crois que je te dois deux trois explications. »

Astrid hocha la tête et Harold s'assit mieux son le lit, en s'adossant doucement au mur derrière lui. Il fit bouger son épaule. Elle lui faisait encore mal, mais les soins de Gothik étaient plus qu'utiles et la douleur était moins importante.

« Isaac est mon frère. »

Astrid contracta sa mâchoire, mais laissa le jeune homme continuer. Il lui expliqua l'attaque de Hugo sur Beurk, le mensonge de la mort de l'enfant anciennement nommé Gustav. Le parchemin trouvé dans l'Œil de dragon, la haine d'Isaac vis-à-vis de lui et de son père. Astrid ne dit absolument rien pendant le monologue de Harold. Elle regardait par-dessus l'épaule de son ami, le regard dans le vide.

« Ton père est au courant ? »

Harold secoua la tête.

« Non. Il ne sait pas qui est véritablement Isaac. Je dois lui dire, mais j'ai peur de sa réaction Astrid. Il a perdu un fils et le connaissant, il va vouloir le remettre dans sa vie. Et je suis sûr que c'est impossible qu'il change. J'ai peur qu'il veuille retrouver Gustav, mais il tombera sur Isaac. »

Un silence s'installa entre les deux dragonniers. Astrid réfléchissait à toute vitesse et ses pensées s'arrêtèrent sur Isaac. Bien sûr qu'il ne pourrait jamais devenir une bonne personne. Pas après tout ce qu'il avait fait dans sa vie. Pas après tout ce qu'il avait fait à Astrid.

Y-avait-il un moyen de faire revenir le Gustav enfouit à l'intérieur du jeune homme ?

« Astrid. Krokmou ? Où est-il ? »

Astrid sursauta quand elle entendit la voix de Harold la sortir de ses pensées. Elle n'osa pas regarder son chef dans les yeux.

« Il… il n'est pas en grande forme, Harold. Il t'a sauvé la vie en prenant le jet de Zmeï en plein sur ses ailes. Je… Gueulfor ne sait pas s'il pourra revoler, Harold… »

Sans attendre la suite des paroles d'Astrid, Harold se leva d'un coup, ignorant les douleurs de son corps. Astrid posa sa main sur son épaule pour l'empêcher d'avancer, mais Harold la chassa d'un coup de main. Il marcha le plus rapidement possible en direction de la forge de Gueulfor, l'arrière avait été aménagé en une sorte de petite infirmerie pour dragon.

Harold arriva à toute vitesse et fit sursauter Varek et Gueulfor qui étaient en train de s'occuper du furie nocturne. Astrid arriva quelques secondes après le jeune homme. Les yeux de Harold étaient grand ouvert, il ne pouvait détacher son regard de son dragon.

Krokmou était allongé sur une table, son aile droite était dépliée, celle que Varek et Gueulfor analysaient. Le futur chef s'avança lentement vers Krokmou et posa sa main sur son front. À ce toucher, le dragon ouvrit les yeux. En voyant son maître, il poussa un petit grognement de soulagement. Harold s'accroupis afin de mettre son front au même niveau que le sien et il continua à le caresser lentement.

« Je suis là, mon grand. Je serai toujours là. Je te dois tout. Tout va s'arranger, je te le promets. »

Pour réponse le dragon lui lécha tendrement le visage et Harold ne pesta pas. Le jeune homme se leva et se tourna vers le forgeron.

« Dis-moi la vérité tout de suite. Je n'ai pas envie d'espérer s'il n'y a pas de quoi espérer. »

Varek se tenait les mains nerveusement, Astrid ne dit rien et Gueulfor soupira.

« Écoute, je n'ai pas de diagnostic final. Son aile est brûlée et je pense sa guérison prendra quelques temps… Instinctivement, j'ai envie de te dire qu'il va s'en sortir. Mais il ne doit pas voler pendant plusieurs jours… »

Intérieurement, Harold était soulagé. Mais, un problème persistait. Krokmou était le dragon le plus puissant qu'ils possédaient et si Johann décidait d'attaquer, ils seraient désavantagés. Mais il allait bien. Il allait bien.

Un sourire apparut sur le visage d'Astrid et Varek sautilla sur place. Harold remercia Gueulfor d'un hochement de tête et il décida de s'en aller, pour laisser son dragon se reposer en toute tranquillité. En sortant, Astrid et Harold virent Tempête faire les cents pas juste devant la forge. La jeune femme s'avança vers elle pour un petit moment de tendresse, puis la dragonne s'allongea devant la porte.

« Je dois aller voir mon père, Astrid. »

Cette dernière s'avança vers le futur chef et le serra dans les bras doucement. Harold lui rendit son accolade et déposa un léger baiser sur son front avant de se diriger vers la Grande Salle. Stoïk ne s'y trouvait pas et il décida alors de se rendre chez lui, espérant y trouver son père. Quand il ouvra la porte, Stoïk était assis devant le feu de cheminée et se retourna pour regarder son fils dans les yeux. Une lueur de soulagement apparut dans les yeux du chef. Il se leva et s'avança vers Harold.

« Harold ! Tu vas bien ? Tu es soigné c'est bon ? Et Krokmou, tu l'as vu ? Comment va-t-il ? »

Les questions submergèrent Harold. Il expliqua à son père qu'il allait bien et que Krokmou était dans un état stable, pour l'instant. Mais Stoïk voyait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il invita donc son fils à s'assoir. Un silence gêné s'installa entre les deux hommes. Le regard de Harold était perdu dans les flammes et Stoïk fronça les sourcils. Après un long moment, le chef de Beurk s'impatienta.

« Que se passe-t-il Harold ? Je vois très bien que quelque chose te tracasse. »

Harold ne cligna pas des yeux, son regard toujours perdu dans les flammes, mais répondit quand même à son père.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais rien dis, Papa ? »

« Qu'est-ce que je ne t'ai jamais dit, Harold ? »

Harold cligna des yeux une seule fois et ses yeux verts se déplacèrent extrêmement lentement vers son père. Stoïk haussa ses sourcils tant le regard de son fils était emplis de colère, de chagrin mais de détermination également.

« Gustav. »

Le chef de Beurk sursauta et tous ses souvenirs s'emmêlèrent dans sa tête. La dernière fois qu'il avait tenu son fils dans ses bras, la dernière fois qu'il l'avait embrassé, la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Il se souvenait aussi des hommes de Hugo envahir Beurk, il se souvenait des mois et des mois de faiblesses après cette bataille.

Stoïk ne savait pas comment Harold pouvait être au courant. Est-ce que Gueulfor lui avait expliqué ? Non, impossible. Il lui avait juré qu'il tiendrait son secret et Gueulfor était l'homme en qui Stoïk avait le plus confiance. Hugo était mort depuis longtemps, la nouvelle était arrivée sur Beurk. Mais alors comment pouvait-il être au courant ?

Voyant que son père ne répondait pas, Harold se plaça mieux sur son siège et posa ses coudes sur le dessus de ses genoux.

« Je ne t'en ai jamais parlé, Harold, car j'ai toujours eu honte de ce qu'il s'était passé. Hugo avait un idéal différent du nôtre, ce qui est drôle, car aujourd'hui, je comprends de quoi il voulait parler. La perte de Gustav a été la pire de ma vie, en plus de celui de ta mère. La mort de Gustav nous a tellement affaiblit. Et je savais que c'était de ma faute. Ton frère, Harold est mort par ma faute. »

« Il n'est pas mort. »

La violence de cette phrase frappa Stoïk en plein cœur. Certes, le chef n'avait jamais trouvé le corps de son fils, mais il avait été certain d'avoir retrouvé certains de ses membres.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Harold ? Bien sûr que ton frère est mort, j'ai… »

« Isaac. »

« Quoi ? »

Harold ferma les yeux. Son cœur battait extrêmement vite, mais sa colère grandissait.

« Gustav n'est pas mort lors de l'attaque de Hugo, Papa. Ton frère l'a kidnappé et l'a élevé comme son propre fils. Gustav… Gustav et Isaac sont la même personne. »

Stoïk ne pouvait pas croire ce que lui racontait son fils. Mais le plus étonnant était que Harold connaissait le nom de Hugo, il connaissait l'histoire de la Grande Salle. Quelqu'un lui avait raconté.

« Isaac m'a tout expliqué. Hugo l'a enlevé avant que les rochers de la Grande Salle ne s'écroulent. Il m'a montré un parchemin qui était à l'intérieur de l'Œil de dragon. Je le crois, Papa. Mais je veux que tu me confirmes cette histoire. Ce qu'il m'a raconté, est-ce vrai ? »

Le chef de Beurk soupira.

« Oui, Harold. Tu as eu un frère, tu as eu un oncle et les deux sont décédés… Enfin… »

La colère de Harold prit le dessus. Il se leva d'un coup, ignorant les douleurs que cela lui procura, et fit tomber son siège.

« Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu jamais dit ? Tu croyais que je n'allais pas pouvoir supporter la douleur que cela allait me procurer ? Je ne l'ai jamais connu ! Tes mensonges ont tout détruit ! Tu ne sais pas à quel point Isaac est en colère ! Tu ne sais pas ce dont il est capable ! Son alliance avec Johann et Krogan est extrêmement dangereuse pour l'île ! Il est en colère et tout ce qu'il souhaite est ma mort, et sûrement la tienne. Il a vécu toute sa vie dans un mensonge crée par ton frère. »

« Comment voulais-tu que je sache qu'il était vivant ! Si j'avais su que Hugo l'avait enlevé, j'aurais remué ciel et terre pour le retrouver ! »

« Ce n'est pas ce qu'il croit. Il veut se venger, Papa. »

Stoïk regarda son fils qui était debout juste devant lui. Il comprenait tout. Isaac était jaloux de la vie que Harold menait à sa place. Il voulait aussi se venger de son père biologique qui n'avait pas essayé de le chercher.

« Maintenant, il aide Johann et Krogan a trouvé le Roi des Dragons, sûrement en échange de leur aide pour envahir Beurk. Tu n'as jamais trouvé le corps, je peux l'entendre, Papa. Mais ton erreur peut nous être fatale. »

Harold quitta alors sa maison, sans décolérer en laissant un Stoïk, stoïque. Ce dernier devait avaler l'histoire que son fils venait de lui raconter et il savait que cela allait faire revenir des souvenirs qu'il avait mis du temps à essayer d'oublier.

.

En claquant la porte derrière lui, Harold était complètement perdu. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas être en colère contre son père, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Ses jambes se dirigèrent naturellement vers la maison d'Astrid. Il voulait passer la nuit dans un endroit calme et agréable. La nuit été tombée et Harold marchait tout en regardant les étoiles au-dessus de lui. Ses pensées jonglèrent entre Krokmou et Isaac et il sentait que sa tête allait exploser quand il arriva finalement devant chez Astrid.

Il hésita un peu avant de frapper à la porte, et quand il le fit, il attendit seulement quelques secondes avant que la jeune femme n'ouvre la porte. Un sourire s'afficha sur les lèvres d'Astrid mais il disparut aussitôt en voyant l'expression de Harold. Elle l'invita à entrer et il ne se fit pas prier. Harold s'assit sur une chaise, posa ses coudes sur la table et prit sa tête entre ses mains.

Mal à l'aise, Astrid s'installa juste en face de lui. Harold ne bougeait absolument pas et elle se décida donc à parler la première :

« Tu lui as dit ? »

Harold hocha la tête, toujours entre ses mains.

« Comment a-t-il réagi ? »

Harold releva enfin la tête et regarda Astrid qui frissonna légèrement de plaisir, malgré elle, en voyant les prunelles vertes du jeune homme la regarder.

« Il se sentait responsable de la mort d'Isaac. S'il avait su qu'il était vivant, il l'aurait cherché. Et maintenant que je lui ai dit qu'il préparait sa vengeance, il se sent deux fois plus coupable. »

Astrid ne dit rien, tout en attendant qu'il continue.

« Je suis en colère, mais je n'ai pas le droit de l'être. Oui, j'ai vécu dans le mensonge, la confiance que j'avais en lui a diminuée. Mais il reste mon père. Et j'ai besoin de lui si jamais Isaac décide réellement de s'attaquer à Beurk. »

« Tu devrais retourner le voir, Harold. Même si tu es en colère, il vient d'apprendre que son fils est vivant et qu'il est devenu une pourriture ambulante. »

« Je ne veux pas, Astrid. Je n'ai pas envie de dormir dans une maison qui pue la tension. Je voulais juste te tenir au courant de la discussion. Je pense que je vais passer la nuit au chevet de Krokmou. »

Harold posa sa main sur celle d'Astrid juste avant de se lever en direction de la porte de sortie. La jeune femme le regarda faire. Elle se mordit la lèvre, ferma les yeux et prit son courage à deux mains. Puis elle se leva.

« Tu peux rester ici, si tu veux. »

La jeune femme avait parlé plus fort qu'elle n'espérait, ce qui arrêta le geste de Harold qui avait déjà ouvert la porte. Il la referma doucement et se retourna vers Astrid. Le jeune homme s'avança vers elle et s'arrêta à seulement dix centimètres de son visage.

« C'est simplement si tu veux. »

Astrid répéta ces mots tout en baissant la tête. Harold sourit légèrement et plaça son index sous le menton de la jeune femme et lui releva la tête. Il déposa un petit baiser aux coins de ses lèvres juste avant de dire :

« Bien sûr que je le veux, Astrid. »

Soulagée de ne pas recevoir de refus, Astrid sourit à son tour et commença à se sentir sur un petit nuage. La jeune femme replongea sur les lèvres de Harold et la chaleur commença à grandir entre les deux. Astrid plaça une main sur la joue de Harold et l'autre dans ses cheveux bruns. Le jeune homme, lui, avait ses deux mains posées sur le bas du dos de la jeune blonde. Parfois, la tentation voulait qu'il descende plus bas, mais il se retenait.

Astrid, frustrée de devoir rester debout, s'avança, obligeant Harold à reculer vers le lit présent derrière, tout en continuant à l'embrasser. Harold recula aveuglément et poussa un petit cri sourd en se sentant tomber en arrière. Les deux dragonniers rigolèrent doucement face à la situation. Astrid se trouva juste au-dessus de Harold et les baisers devinrent de plus en plus farouches.

Désireux, Harold faisait bouger ses mains tout le long du corps de la jeune femme, sans faire attention à ce qu'il touchait. Il n'en avait plus rien à faire. Tout en continuant à l'embrasser, le jeune homme fit glisser sa main droite au bout de la tresse d'Astrid. Il tira sur l'élastique qui retenait ses cheveux et la chevelure blonde tomba de part et d'autre des épaules d'Astrid.

Après de longues secondes dans la même position, Harold perdit un peu patience et fit basculer Astrid pour se retrouver au-dessus d'elle. Les mouvements du futur chef de Beurk reflétaient le désir qu'il éprouvait pour la viking.

Les mains du jeune brun glissèrent sur les hanches d'Astrid et il commença à demander l'accès au bas de son ventre. Il ne força pas, mais au moment où ses doigts passèrent sous sa jupe, Astrid paniqua.

Elle donna un léger coup de genou dans le ventre de Harold et ce dernier recula. Honteuse, Astrid s'assis, les genoux repliés vers elle et enfonça sa tête dans ses bras.

« Je suis tellement désolée. C'est juste que… »

Elle n'arriva pas à parler tellement sa voix tremblait. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il sorte sur le champ, qu'il lui hurle dessus. Mais Harold fit tout le contraire. Il la prit dans ses bras tout en jouant avec une mèche blonde.

« Tu prendras le temps qu'il faudra Astrid. Je ne suis pas avec toi uniquement pour cela. Je sais ce que tu as traversé. C'est moi qui suis désolé d'avoir voulu précipiter les choses. »

La jeune femme leva les yeux pour regarder Harold et ne discerna aucune colère, mais seulement de la bienveillance… et quelque chose d'autre.

Harold déposa un baiser sur le front de la jeune femme. Puis, il regarda les cheveux d'or qui tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules.

« Tu sais, j'aime beaucoup quand tes cheveux sont comme ça. »

Astrid, toujours légèrement tremblante, sourit. Elle s'allongea sur le dos et alors que Harold se leva, elle le retient par le bras.

« Non, reste ici. S'il te plait. »

Sans poser de question, le dragonnier s'installa juste à côté d'Astrid et lui caressa doucement le cuir chevelu tout en regardant le bois au-dessus de lui. Il entendit la respiration de la jeune femme, qui avait sa tête posée sur son torse, et comprit qu'elle était enfin endormie.

Attendri, Harold n'arrivait tout de même pas à effacer sa colère. Comment son frère avait pu devenir l'homme qu'il était aujourd'hui ? Astrid, anciennement si vaillante, semblait brisée même si elle ne le montrait pas.

Le sommeil s'empara de lui alors que de nombreuses questions tournaient encore dans sa tête.

* * *

**...**

**Ah bah oui ! Excusez moi hein ! Mais après ce qu'elle a vécu notre petite Astrid, elle n'allait pas replonger aussi facilement ! On considère cela comme un traumatisme... il lui faudra du temps... Mais bon... Vous verrez ! **

**En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.**

**La vengeance d'Isaac arrivera bien assez tôt en tout cas... Hehehehehehe ! **

**À bientôt !**


	17. Chapitre 17

**Hello tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez tous trèèèèèès bien ! Pour ma part tout va bien. J'ai un peu galéré pour l'écriture de ce chapitre, mais après l'avoir finalement terminé, il s'agit du plus long de la fiction pour l'instant et j'en suis très fière. Il est dans mon top 3 de mes chapitres préférés ! (ce n'est pas un peu se jeter des fleurs de dire ça ? peut-être...)**

**En tout cas ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira. **

* * *

**R.a.R : **

** : Merci beaucoup ! Contente que ça te plaise. Ah oui... pour le drama c'est vrai qu'il y en a, c'est pour ça que la fiction est notée M... et crois-moi, tu n'es pas au bout de tes peines. J'espère que tu continueras tout de même de suivre l'histoire !**

* * *

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Merci de ne pas me tuer à la fin de ce chapitre. **

* * *

« Bien joué, sœurette. »

Ingrid releva la tête, un sourire en coin, sa hache à la main. Elle venait d'esquiver la flèche que venait de tirer son frère, Dagur, en sa direction. Elle se rapprocha de lui et tapa dans la main levée du roux. Les deux Parenvrille étaient devenus très proches et étaient, tous les deux, l'autorité de leur île. Certes, cela pouvait créer quelques tensions entre eux mais leurs disputes ne duraient jamais bien longtemps.

Ainsi, Ingrid et Dagur s'entrainaient régulièrement sur la plage de leur île, sous les regards craintifs de leurs dragons respectifs : Sonne au Vent et Enquêtueur.

En ce début de journée ensoleillée, le frère et la sœur passèrent une journée totalement normale. Entre coups d'épée et de hache, tout semblait affreusement normal. Au moment où Dagur était au summum de sa concentration, pour décocher une flèche vers la jeune femme, un de ses gardes arriva en sprintant et hurla le prénom de son chef. Cela fit sursauter Dagur et la flèche alla se planter juste devant son dragon qui poussa un grognement.

Le roux, hors de lui, s'approcha de son garde et dans un élan de colère, l'attrapa par le col et le souleva.

« J'espère pour toi que tu as une bonne raison de nous déranger. »

Ingrid s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule, incitant son frère à déposer l'homme au sol. Ce dernier était essoufflé par sa course et reprit sa respiration avant de déclarer :

« Chef, la brigade de défense vient d'apercevoir les bateaux de Johann le Négociant s'approcher du côté Sud de l'île. »

Le frère et la sœur se regardèrent et froncèrent les sourcils en même temps. Ils grimpèrent sur leurs dragons quand le garde les arrêta.

« Attendez ! Il n'est pas seul, un dragonnier est avec lui ! On ne sait pas qui il est, mais un immense dragon vole à côté des bateaux et semble être de son côté. »

Cette fois-ci, Dagur s'inquiéta réellement. Il ordonna à son garde d'aller avertir le reste de l'île. Au fond de lui, il prenait cela comme une invasion. Une fois les instructions données, Ingrid et lui s'envolèrent en direction du Sud. Et en effet, le roux reconnut les couleurs de Johann, l'ancien négociant et remarqua cet immense dragon.

Ils étaient encore assez loin, mais la grandeur de la bête se voyait. Sur Sonne au Vent, Ingrid plissa les yeux.

« Un ébouillantueur. Je crois. »

Son frère la regarda, surpris, mais impressionné. Ces semaines passées avec Harold avaient été utiles pour la jeune femme. Elle avait appris énormément de choses. Mais, ce n'était pas le moment de se réjouir sur les connaissances de sa sœur. Ils retournèrent tous les deux sur leur île et Dagur commença à donner les instructions.

« Nous ne savons pas ce qu'ils veulent. Mais nous avons des antécédents avec Johann et mon instinct me dit qu'il ne s'agit pas là d'une visite de courtoisie. »

Il marqua une pause en regardant les hommes et les femmes qui le regardaient.

« Je veux que les guerriers les plus entraînés restent en première ligne. Les enfants iront se regrouper dans la forêt, à l'endroit habituel et je veux quatre gardes avec eux. »

Il vit des hochements de têtes et des regards apeurés.

« Ingrid et moi seront juste devant la première ligne. Nous parlerons les premiers. S'ils attaquent, vous attaquez. Est-ce clair ? »

Devant lui, la foule leva les armes en l'air tout en poussant des cris. Ingrid hocha la tête et siffla pour appeler Sonne au Vent. Les deux Parenvrille s'envolèrent en direction des navires et de l'énorme dragon. Ils s'éloignèrent un peu de l'île et attendirent qu'ils s'approchent.

Le navire du milieu, celui de Johann fut le seul à avancer. Les autres bateaux semblaient s'être arrêtés. Ingrid et Dagur descendirent un peu, jusqu'à se retrouver à portée d'oreille de Johann qui venait d'apparaître sur le pont.

« Ingrid ! Dagur ! Quel plaisir. »

Aucun des deux ne répondit à ses salutations. Dagur le foudroya du regard alors qu'Ingrid n'arrivait pas à regarder une autre personne que le jeune homme perché sur le dos de l'ébouillantueur. Ses yeux verts, ses cheveux en bataille noirs. Cet homme lui rappelait quelqu'un, mais elle n'arrivait pas à savoir qui.

Voyant le regard insistant d'Ingrid, Johann leva un sourcil.

« Oh, mais où ai-je la tête ? J'en oublie les présentations. Ingrid, Dagur, voici Isaac. Isaac Haddock. Isaac, voici les deux derniers Parenvrille encore vivants. »

Le frère et la sœur poussèrent un hoquet de surprise en même temps. Avaient-ils réellement bien entendu ? Isaac _Haddock_ ? En regardant mieux, Ingrid comprit à qui il ressemblait tant.

Voyant leur mines abasourdies, Johann ricana. Isaac, lui, ne lâchait pas les deux Parenvrille du regard. Son visage ne montrait aucune expression il portait toujours ce masque d'émotions neutres. Nul ne savait à quoi le jeune brun pouvait penser.

« Tu n'es en aucun cas le bienvenu ici, Johann. Va-t'en et il n'y aura pas de bataille. »

Ingrid, qui avait repris son sérieux légendaire venait de parler d'une voix dure mais calme.

« Je suis navré, ma chère Ingrid, mais nous ne repartirons pas d'ici avant d'avoir obtenu ce que nous voulons. »

« Et que veux-tu ? »

« Le Roi des Dragons. »

Dagur, qui avait repris ses esprits, et Ingrid échangèrent un regard confus. Le roux grogna :

« Nous ne savons pas où il se trouve. Et si nous le savions, nous ne dirions rien. »

Pour la première fois, Isaac détourna le regard des deux Parenvrille pour le poser sur Johann. Ce dernier hocha doucement la tête.

« Le Roi des Dragons se cache sous votre île. »

Ingrid frissonna tant la voix d'Isaac était froide et menaçante.

« Mais, nous ne sommes pas ici pour vous expliquer le pourquoi du comment. Il nous faut le plus puissant des dragons et nous allons l'avoir. »

Sans leur laisser le temps de répondre, Isaac ordonna à son dragon de tirer un jet d'eau bouillante. Les deux Parenvrille évitèrent de justesse et se replièrent vers leur île. Dagur ordonna à ses hommes de se tenir prêt à attaquer lorsque l'ennemi franchirait la limite.

Isaac et Zmeï arrivèrent les premiers tout en aspergeant tout ce qui se trouvait sur leur chemin. Les cuirassiers ainsi que les hommes de Johann arrivèrent sur l'île et les affrontements commencèrent. Ingrid poussa un cri de surprise en se retrouvant face à face de Krogan, debout sur le dos de son rôtisseur rouge. Sonne au Vent tira en sa direction, mais le chasseur de dragons esquiva l'attaque facilement. Dagur et Ingrid essayèrent d'aider leurs hommes en tirant sur les chasseurs à terre. Ils arrivèrent à en toucher un bon nombre, mais ils étaient beaucoup plus nombreux.

« Ingrid ! Nous avons besoin d'aide ! Va… »

Mais le roux fut interrompu par un jet d'eau brûlante qui lui arriva en plein sur le visage et qui toucha son dragon par la même occasion. Ingrid hurla le prénom de son frère en le voyant chuter. Directement, une multitude de chasseurs de dragons se jetèrent sur lui pour l'immobiliser. Le Triplattak tomba comme une pierre sur le sol et fut tout de suite prisonnier dans des filets.

À contrecœur, Ingrid s'éloigna d'Isaac même si ce dernier ne chercha pas à l'attaquer. Dans un dernier coup d'œil, elle vit le jeune homme descendre de son dragon et se rapprocher de Dagur, le visage à moitié brûlé. Johann aussi s'avança et les deux hommes se tenaient bien droits devant le chef de l'île.

Ingrid était bien trop loin pour entendre ce qu'ils pouvaient bien se dire tous les trois. Elle vit certains chasseurs donner des coups de pieds dans le ventre de son frère. Elle serra les lèvres. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas intervenir, cela serait du suicide. Ils étaient bien trop nombreux et avaient rapidement pris le dessus sur l'île.

La jeune femme devait partir en direction de Beurk. Elle devait demander de l'aide à Harold contre… son frère. Au moment où elle décida de s'en aller, elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil en direction de son frère et elle poussa un hurlement à déchirer un cœur lorsqu'elle vit Isaac lever une hache juste au-dessus de la tête de Dagur. La seconde d'après, un corps décapité, jadis roux, tomba au sol.

Les larmes aux yeux et le regard meurtrier, Ingrid ordonna à Sonne au Vent de voler à toute vitesse vers Beurk et elle se jura de venger son frère, qu'importe le prix qu'elle allait devoir payer.

.

En se réveillant, Astrid fut surprise de ne pas sentir de bras autour d'elle. Elle avait passé une nuit délicieuse dans les bras de Harold, mais il n'était plus là. La jeune blonde s'étira et s'extirpa de son lit. Astrid avait les cheveux tout ébouriffés et les dompta en une unique tresse qui tomba sur son épaule droite. Quand elle ouvrit la porte de chez elle, le soleil l'éblouit et elle jugea qu'il était midi passé. Elle avait dormi longtemps.

Instinctivement, elle se dirigea vers la forge de Gueulfor. Elle était sûre que c'était là-bas que se trouvait Harold, aux côtés de Krokmou.

Quand Astrid entra, elle trouva effectivement Harold en train d'écouter attentivement Gueulfor. La jeune femme s'adossa à la porte et ne fit aucun bruit.

« Il va mieux Harold. Il reprend de la force, mais malheureusement il ne peut pas voler pour l'instant. Mais ne t'en fais pas, dans quelques jours, tu pourras l'aider à planer un peu pour que ses ailes reprennent suffisamment de forces. »

Harold soupira lentement. Il était soulagé mais inquiet à la fois. Certes, Krokmou allait bien mieux, mais il avait besoin de lui impérativement, et pour le moment c'était impossible. Le jeune brun se tourna vers le furie nocturne. Effectivement, Krokmou était de retour. Il trépignait d'impatience sur son lit de fortune, il tira la langue et bougea son arrière train. Harold ne put s'empêcher de rigoler doucement.

« Content que tu ailles mieux mon grand. »

Astrid passa sa main sur une mèche qui venait de tomber devant ses yeux. Le mouvement attira l'attention de Harold et son visage s'illumina en la voyant. Ce dernier demanda à Gueulfor si Krokmou pouvait sortir. Comme ce fut le cas, il invita son dragon à le suivre. Astrid et Harold sortirent et, machinalement, se retrouvèrent devant la maison du futur chef.

Ils s'assirent et regardèrent Beurk en dessous d'eux. Astrid ferma les yeux et profita de la brise qui caressa son visage. Krokmou courait après Tempête juste derrière eux. Harold ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer le profil de la femme à ses côtés. Cette dernière sentait le regard insistant du jeune brun et se tourna vers lui. Leurs regards se croisèrent.

Ils se rapprochèrent et Harold tendit sa main pour toucher la joue de la jeune femme. Leurs deux visages étaient comme aimantés et au moment où leurs lèvres allaient se toucher, Astrid se figea.

« Ingrid. »

Surpris, Harold leva un sourcil.

« Euh… Astrid, je sais que tu as toujours eu un petit côté jaloux caché en toi mais… »

Il fut interrompu par un coup sur le front. Il poussa un petit cri de surprise quand Astrid le força à tourner la tête. En effet, Sonne au Vent volait à toute vitesse vers eux. Astrid se leva et bougea les bras pour faire signe à son amie.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Sonne au Vent atterrit juste à côté d'eux. Les deux dragonniers se dépêchèrent d'aller à sa rencontre. Astrid lui sauta dans les bras, mais son amie ne lui rendit pas son accolade. Elle avait les mains le long de son corps et le regard vide. Harold, voyant cela, tira légèrement Astrid vers lui.

« Ingrid ? Tout va bien ? »

La jeune femme posa ses yeux verts sur Harold. Ce dernier eut un mouvement de recul quand elle vit qu'elle pleurait. C'était bien la première fois qu'il la voyait ainsi. Ce fut à son tour de s'approcher d'elle et de poser ses mains sur ses épaules. La seule phrase que dit Ingrid, glaça le sang du futur chef.

« Dagur est mort. »

.

Tous les habitants de Beurk étaient présents dans la Grande Salle. Les dragonniers ainsi que Stoïk, Gueulfor et Ingrid se tenaient derrière la table surplombant l'assemblée. La jeune Parenvrille faisait son maximum pour tout leur expliquer dans les moindres détails : l'arrivée de Johann, ses paroles sur le Roi des Dragons, un nouveau dragonnier du nom d'Isaac.

Harold faisait son possible pour ne pas répondre aux regards que son père lui lançait. Hors de question qu'il lui fasse ce plaisir. Il s'avança donc vers Ingrid et lui demanda comment avait péri son frère. La jeune viking avait la voix qui tremblait et faisait tout pour ne pas craquer.

« Cet Isaac, il l'a… il lui a coupé la tête. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il disait à Dagur, mais cela n'a pas dû lui plaire. »

Harold fronça les sourcils. Un silence d'enterrement régnait dans la salle. Tout Beurk était au courant de l'existence d'Isaac. Il y a quelques mois, ils avaient tous eu l'intention d'attaquer Köle, mais l'attaque avait été abandonnée lorsque Harold avait appris qu'Isaac était au courant.

« Harold… avant que je ne m'échappe de mon île, Johann m'a dit que le nom d'Isaac était… Haddock. »

Des hoquets de surpris d'élevèrent dans l'assemblée. Les vikings se regardèrent et des chuchotements se faisaient entendre. Le plus surprenant pour eux était que les dragonniers ainsi que leur chef ne semblaient absolument pas surpris par cette révélation.

« C'est une bien longue histoire, Ingrid. Mais oui. »

Harold se tourna pour faire face à tous les Beurkiens, et Astrid serra les poings.

« Isaac est bien mon frère. »

Sans laisser le temps à ses interlocuteurs de se poser des questions, Harold commença son récit depuis le début. Stoïk resta silencieux tout le long, sans quitter son fils du regard. Parfois, durant son monologue, Harold tournait inconsciemment la tête vers Astrid, pour se donner du courage. La jeune blonde répondit à tous ses regards par des sourires.

À la fin de son histoire, personne ne trouva le courage de parler. Ingrid semblait abasourdie comme le reste des vikings.

« Peu importe du lien de parenté qui m'unit à Isaac, il est un ennemi depuis le jour où je l'ai rencontré. Et je ne le laisserai plus faire de mal. »

Il tendit la main vers Ingrid.

« Ingrid. Nous allons venir t'aider. Si Johann met la main sur le Roi des Dragons, il contrôlera tous les dragons et nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre cela. »

Harold se retourna de nouveau vers l'assemblée.

« Nous allons emmener tous les dragonniers entraînés sur l'île des Parenvrille. Beurk doit être défendue comme jamais. Isaac souhaite une vengeance et Beurk est sa prochaine cible. L'île doit être prête à connaître une bataille… ou pire, une guerre. »

Astrid hocha vaguement la tête. Les jumeaux se tapèrent le crâne à l'unisson. Rustik tapa dans ses mains et Varek sautilla sur place. Harold regarda pour la première fois son père qui n'avait rien dit depuis l'arrivée d'Ingrid. Il n'avait pas cherché à empêcher son fils de prendre les décisions à sa place.

Sans attendre la moindre parole de son père, il invita tous les vikings à sortir et se dirigea vers l'arène avec le reste des dragonniers. Seuls Stoïk et Gueulfor restèrent dans la Grande Salle.

« Il fera un excellent chef, Stoïk. »

« Il ressemble tellement à sa mère. »

Gueulfor tapa amicalement le dos de son ami de toujours.

.

Dans l'arène, les dragonniers de la Rive ainsi que les dragonniers de Beurk s'étaient retrouvés. Harold voulut commencer à donner les instructions, mais Astrid l'empêcha de parler. Cette dernière se dirigea vers Ingrid.

« Ingrid, peux-tu t'occuper de donner les ordres, s'il te plait ? Tu es la mieux placée pour parler du meilleur endroit pour attaquer ton île. De plus, je dois parler à Harold. »

Son amie hocha la tête et lui fit un clin d'œil malicieux qu'Astrid fit mine de n'avoir pas vu. Elle entraîna Harold un peu à l'écart.

« Harold, je sais que ce que je vais te dire ne va pas te plaire mais… tu ne peux pas venir avec nous. »

« T'as raison, je n'aime pas ce que tu dis. »

La jeune viking soupira et attrapa les deux mains de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

« Écoute moi, je t'en prie. Krokmou n'est pas en état de voler. Tu ne peux pas risquer de participer à la bataille avec un autre dragon que tu n'as pas entraîné. »

Harold voulut parler, mais Astrid plaça son index sur sa bouche.

« Tu dois rester ici, Harold. Tu dois t'occuper des défenses. »

Le futur chef ferma les yeux. Au fond de lui, il savait qu'Astrid avait raison. Krokmou n'était pas en état de voler, ni de se battre. Le choix le plus censé était de rester sur Beurk, attendre l'ennemi et de se préparer le mieux possible.

« Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose Astrid. Je ne peux pas te perdre un seconde fois. »

Un baiser sur la joue de Harold fut la seule réponse d'Astrid. Elle pressa sa main un peu longtemps et se dirigea vers Ingrid. Harold la suivit des yeux quelques instants et resta en retrait pour écouter les instructions.

« L'île est facile à défendre. Le village ressemble beaucoup au vôtre. Certaines maisons sont en hauteur et d'autres prêt du rivage. D'après Johann, le Roi des Dragons se cache sous l'île. En y repensant, l'idée n'est pas idiote. Tous les dragons agissent bizarrement et dans un périmètre bien limité. Notre but est de libérer mon île et d'empêcher Johann et Krogan de mettre la main sur ce dragon… s'il n'est pas trop tard. Dans le cas contraire, notre but sera de défendre le Roi des Dragons. Compris ? »

Tous les dragonniers hochèrent la tête. La Parenvrille demanda à Astrid quand il fallait partir et la jeune blonde répondit : sur le champ. Avec Harold, ils se dirigèrent tous vers la zone de décollage. Il y avait une trentaine de dragonniers… dont Stoïk. Pour la première fois depuis la fameuse nuit, Harold parla à son père.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais Papa ? Nous avons besoin de toi ici. »

« Non Harold, tu te trompes. Cette île a besoin de toi en ce moment. Si comme tu l'as si bien dit, Gus… Isaac est devenu incontrôlable, il est de mon devoir de l'arrêter. »

« Tu ne connais pas Isaac comme je le connais. C'est une véritable machine à tuer. Le désir de vengeance coule dans ses veines. »

Stoïk plaça sa main sur l'épaule de son fils.

« Je dois essayer, Harold. Je dois essayer de le raisonner. »

« Tu ne pourras pas… »

Sans attendre de réponse, Harold se dirigea vers Astrid qui s'apprêtait à grimper sur Tempête. Il l'empêcha de continuer son mouvement et l'attira contre lui. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes, entourés par les sons des dragonniers en train de se préparer. Le jeune brun cola son front à celui d'Astrid. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et pour la première fois, Astrid comprit ce qu'elle voyait depuis si longtemps dans le regard vert de son chef. De l'amour.

« Tu as intérêt à revenir. Je ne te laisse pas d'autre choix, Astrid. »

« Je te promet de revenir, Harold. »

D'un même mouvement, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent et une explosion d'émotions grandit dans leurs corps respectifs. Un peu plus loin, Ingrid les regardait d'un air approbateur. Elle savait bien que cela finirait par arriver et elle en était heureuse.

Les deux dragonniers se séparèrent. Ils se regardèrent une dernière fois et alors qu'Astrid était finalement sur Tempête, Harold lui attrapa la main. Son cœur battait à une vitesse phénoménale et il prit une grande inspiration.

« Je t'aime. »

Astrid écarquilla les yeux et ne sut quoi dire pendant quelques secondes. Puis, elle se reprit et se pencha légèrement pour placer sa main sur la joue de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

« Moi aussi. »

.

Cela faisait près d'une heure que tous les dragonniers volaient. Ils arrivèrent finalement à leur destination et Ingrid poussa un cri de désespoir en voyant son île à feu et à sang. Il y avait énormément de bateaux tout autour de l'île et Astrid aperçut rapidement Zmeï survoler les ruines.

La jeune femme donna les ordres à ses dragonniers et ils se séparèrent tous. Un groupe, composé d'Ingrid, des jumeaux, de Rustik, de Varek, de Stoïk et d'elle-même se dirigèrent vers une entrée de grotte. Ingrid leur avait expliqué qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule entrée de caverne condamnée. Elle pensait que c'était là que pouvait se trouver l'entrée de l'antre du Roi des Dragons.

En arrivant juste devant l'entrée, ils descendirent tous de leurs dragons. Armes à la main, ils se débarrassèrent des cuirassiers qui se chargeaient de garder la grotte. Au moment où ils allaient tous entrer, un jet d'eau bouillante tomba en ligne juste devant eux. Zmeï se posa devant l'entrée, Isaac sur son dos. Astrid sentit Stoïk frémir derrière elle. Elle pria intérieurement pour ne pas que les sentiments de son chef n'altèrent son jugement.

L'ancien chef de Köle sauta du dos de Zmeï et se retrouva devant les sept dragonniers. Il ne semblait absolument pas inquiet. Ingrid le regarda de près pour la première fois et elle ne put s'empêcher de le trouver attirant. Mais après ce qu'il avait fait à son frère et à son île, sa colère l'emporta sur sa vision.

Isaac regarda les dragonniers un à un et son regard s'attarda sur Astrid. Cette dernière empêcha ses membres de trembler et fronça les sourcils. Le jeune homme fut impressionné par la ténacité d'Astrid. Elle semblait avoir de moins en moins peur de lui à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait.

_Il faudra que j'y remédie._

Puis, son regard se posa sur l'homme juste derrière son ancienne prisonnière.

_Non… ce n'est pas…_

Astrid vit, pour la première fois, une réelle étincelle de peur briller dans les yeux d'Isaac. Stoïk dépassa Astrid pour se retrouver à quelques mètres de son fils.

« Gustav. »

* * *

**Et voilà ! Et oui... il fallait bien que père et fils se rencontrent un jour, n'est-ce pas ! **

**Que pensez-vous de l'absence de Harold pour cette bataille ? Enfin... on connait tous Harold non... il ne tient jamais en place ;)**

**Je vous dis à la prochaine pour le chapitre 18 ! **


	18. Chapitre 18

**Hello hello ! Vous allez bien ? Je suis d'humeur généreuse en ce moment. Donc je vous propose deux chapitre en moins d'une semaine ! **

**Et avant de vous laisser avec la suite... sachez que... J'AI INITIÉ MON PÈRE A L'UNIVERS DE DRAGOOOONS ! Et devinez quoi... IL A ADORÉ ! Il a adoré l'histoire, les personnages... Et c'est génial ! Enfin bref...**

**Aujourd'hui... petite (oui je dis bien petite, vous verrez pourquoi) confrontation père/fils ! Ainsi que... DE LA BAGARRE ! Mmh. Calme toi Elise... respire. **

**En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! **

* * *

**R.a.R : **

**Sissi1789**** : Merci pour ta review ! La confrontation est là...**

**NightCraft59 : Tu as osé manquer un chapitre... me voilà blessée. Je ne dirai pas si tu as raison ou non pour ta belle théorie. Tu verras hehehehe. Eh oui, le fameux lemon n'a pas eu lieu ! Mais je trouverai un moyen de l'insérer dans la fiction (SANS MAUVAIS JEU DE MOTS S'IL TE PLAIT). Oh bah si ! Un lemon pendant la baston ! Quelle bonne idée ! Eh oui... pour la mort de Dagur si soudaine, j'ai mon explication : il n'est pas utile dans mon histoire. NE ME TAPE PAS ! Mais je n'arrivais pas réellement à l'insérer dans l'histoire... donc voilà. RIP Dagur comme on dit. Et pourquoi pas une résurrection ? (haha.)**

* * *

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Harold ne tenait pas en place.

Depuis que tous les dragonniers avaient quitté Beurk, il faisait les cents pas sur la piste de décollage et se rongeait les ongles. Derrière lui, Krokmou suivait son maître du regard, impuissant.

Le jeune homme n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il avait laissé Astrid le convaincre de rester ici. Il se sentait complètement inutile. Et s'ils se faisaient tous tuer ? Et si Johann s'emparait du Roi des Dragons ? Horrifié, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à tous les pires scénarios possibles.

Soudain, une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Il regarda Krokmou, puis l'horizon, puis Krokmou, puis l'horizon. Il soupira et prit sa tête entre ses mains.

« Astrid va me tuer. »

Harold ordonna à Krokmou de le suivre et ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle en espérant y trouver Gothik. L'ancienne était en train de lire des parchemins remplis de symboles étranges, tout en buvant son lait yak. En les voyant arriver, la vieille femme plissa les yeux. Harold s'assit en face d'elle.

« Gothik, j'ai besoin de toi. Il faut que tu m'aides à trouver un remède pour permettre aux brûlures de Krokmou d'être soulagées. Il faut que j'aille aider les autres dragonniers. »

L'ancienne réfléchit un instant et invita le futur chef à la suivre. Ce dernier s'étonna de marcher en direction de la forêt. Mais il faisait confiance à Gothik, et il ferait tout pour aider ses amis.

.

« Ce n'est plus mon nom. Ce nom est celui que tu m'as donné à ma naissance. Aujourd'hui il en est autrement. Je suis Isaac et je ne réponds plus qu'à ce nom, aucun autre. »

Astrid voyait qu'Isaac serrait son poing tellement fort qu'il commençait à trembler. Elle craignait qu'il n'entre dans une folie meurtrière.

Devant elle, Stoïk ne disait absolument rien. Mille pensées tournoyaient dans la tête du chef de Beurk. Son fils se trouvait devant lui. Il avait maintes et maintes fois rêvé de le retrouver. Mais l'homme en face de lui n'était pas le fils qu'il avait cru perdre. Non, cet homme-là n'avait absolument rien d'un Haddock. Il n'était qu'un homme prêt à tuer pour son plaisir et son intérêt.

Mais Stoïk ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir retrouver Gustav.

« Gustav ou Isaac. Où est l'importance ? Tu es toujours mon fils. »

Isaac desserra son poing et il fonça les sourcils si fort qu'on ne voyait presque plus ses yeux.

« Je ne suis plus ton fils. J'ai cessé de l'être le jour où tu m'as abandonné. »

« Je ne t'ai jamais abandonné. Je te croyais mort. »

Astrid sentit Ingrid tressaillir contre elle quand Isaac rigola.

« Ne me fais pas croire que si un jour Harold disparaît comme moi, tu ne le chercherais pas jusqu'à être certain qu'il soit réellement mort. »

Stoïk ne pouvait rien répondre à cela, car c'était entièrement vrai. Il avait perdu un fils, il était hors de question qu'il en perde un deuxième. Si Harold venait à disparaître, il remuerait ciel et terre pour le retrouver.

« Tu as raison, Isaac. Tu as raison et j'en suis désolé. Mais nous pouvons rattraper le temps perdu. Cesse de vouloir accomplir ta vengeance et rejoins Beurk. Rejoins ta famille. »

Astrid vit Isaac hésiter. Peut-être qu'au fond de lui il voulait réellement avoir une vraie famille. Connaître l'amour d'un père et d'un frère. Mais la jeune femme n'était pas dupe. Isaac ne pouvait pas changer d'avis aussi rapidement. L'ancien chef de Köle s'avança doucement vers la main tendue de son père et Astrid s'inquiéta beaucoup plus. Alors qu'Isaac allait prendre la main de son père, la jeune femme le vit chercher quelque chose dans son dos. Instinctivement, elle cria le nom de son chef et poussa Isaac aussi fort qu'elle le pu.

L'homme aux cheveux de jais poussa un hoquet de surprise en se sentant tomber sur le côté. Il se rattrapa in-extremis. Dans sa main gauche se trouvait un petit poignard. Astrid avait vu juste. Elle venait de sauver la vie de son chef et se jura de recommencer si l'occasion venait à se reproduire.

Astrid menaça son ancien bourreau de sa hache. Stoïk était trop choqué pour parler, mais il reprit ses esprits rapidement. Sans quitter des yeux son ennemi, la jeune femme donna les ordres :

« Allez à l'intérieur. Empêchez Johann et Krogan de mettre la main sur le Roi des Dragons. Ingrid, reste ici avec moi. Je dois admettre que nous devons être deux pour surveiller cet enfoiré. »

Tous s'exécutèrent, Stoïk aussi. Ingrid regarda Astrid, sans dire le moindre mot. Puis, elle tourna la tête vers Zmeï qui ne quitta pas son maître de ses yeux orange. La Parenvrille se tourna ensuite vers sa dragonne.

« Sonne au Vent, Tempête, surveillez cet ébouillantueur. S'il fait le moindre geste, tirez. »

Derrière les trois vikings, des bruits propres à une guerre se faisaient entendre. Des bruits d'explosion, des cris… Soudain, un des gardes d'Ingrid arriva en courant. Il était recouvert de sang et de blessures. Il tomba presque devant sa chef et il l'implora de venir l'aider à secourir les enfants qui s'étaient cachés dans la forêt. Apparemment, les cuirassiers les avaient trouvés. La Parenvrille hésita longuement et après un regard échangé avec Astrid, qui acquiesça, tout en lui disant qu'elle s'en sortirait, Ingrid s'envola avec le garde et Sonne au Vent.

Isaac leva les deux mains en l'air, sans pour autant lâcher son poignard. Il regardait la jeune femme d'un œil admiratif et presque… affectueux. Astrid s'efforça ne pas paraître déstabilisée, mais c'était dur.

Ce regard vert. Ce regard vert qu'elle avait tant de fois vu avant que son propriétaire ne s'enfonce en elle. La jeune femme secoua légèrement la tête, voulant chasser ces souvenirs le plus loin possible. Sachant pertinemment à quoi pensait Astrid, Isaac aborda un sourire malicieux. Puis, il baissa ses deux mains et s'avança vers elle jusqu'à ce que la hache d'Astrid soit collée à son torse.

« Je sais très bien que tu es incapable de me tuer, Astrid. Rends-toi à l'évidence que si jamais je meurs, tu serais dévastée. »

Astrid ne dit rien, ce qui accentua encore plus le sourire d'Isaac. Ce dernier posa un index sur la hache de la jeune femme et la poussa vers le bas. Astrid se laissa faire. Elle était comme paralysée. Le jeune homme lui tourna autour, puis se posta juste derrière elle. Il se pencha jusqu'à mettre ses lèvres au niveau de son oreille droite.

« _Tu aurais dû voir ta mère me supplier de ne pas la tuer_. »

Finalement sortie de sa transe, Astrid se retourna d'un coup et donna un coup de hache vers Isaac, qui esquiva l'attaque finalement. Le jeune homme obtenait ce qu'il voulait : voir Astrid en colère et voir son potentiel maximum.

Les larmes aux yeux, mais le visage déformé par la colère, Astrid ne faiblit pas devant les parades d'Isaac. Elle tapait et tapait aussi fort qu'elle le put. Elle arriva même à entailler la joue de l'homme aux yeux verts. Puis, elle se baissa pour esquiver le poignard qu'il venait de lancer vers elle et lui fit un croche-pied pour qu'il se retrouve sur le dos. La jeune femme se retrouva à califourchon sur lui et attrapa l'arme du jeune homme, qu'elle plaça sous sa gorge.

Isaac ne semblait pas le moins du monde inquiet par la situation. Il plaça même ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme. Astrid ne fit rien pour l'empêcher, trop heureuse pour cela. Elle allait enfin pouvoir tuer l'homme qui la tyrannisait depuis si longtemps. Voyant qu'elle allait réellement lui trancher la gorge, Isaac ne rigola plus.

« Nous nous sommes bien amusés. Mais finis de jouer. »

Il siffla en direction de Zmeï et ce dernier donna un coup de queue à Tempête qui alla s'écraser contre un rocher. Elle tomba lourdement au sol et ne se releva pas. Astrid, déconcentrée par la situation, ne put empêcher le coup de hanche d'Isaac la retourner. Elle tenta de se débattre mais le jeune homme coinça ses jambes avec les siennes et il attrapa ses poignets pour immobiliser ses bras de part et d'autre de sa tête.

_Non, pas encore. _

« Tiens, cette situation me rappelle l'époque où tu m'appartenais, Astrid. »

La viking essaya de se débattre, mais les forces d'Isaac étaient bien supérieures aux siennes.

« Je suis réellement désolée, Astrid. Mais, Johann et Krogan m'aideront à assouvir ma vengeance seulement si je leur prouve que je suis réellement de leur côté. Tuer Dagur n'était pas assez convainquant. La tête de Stoïk ou de Harold serait un magnifique trophée. Malheureusement, je pense qu'ils ne me feront entièrement confiance seulement lorsque tu seras hors d'état de nuire. »

Astrid commença réellement à paniquer. Elle savait très bien ce que voulais dire le jeune homme perché sur elle.

« Je suis navré, Astrid, crois-moi. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je te laisserais la vie sauve. Malheureusement, il doit en être autrement. »

Isaac attrapa les deux poignets d'Astrid dans une seule main et prit le poignard dans l'autre. La jeune blonde, sentant son heure arriver, tenta le tout pour le tout.

« Tu as le droit d'avoir une famille, Isaac. »

Ce dernier arrêta son geste.

« Tu as le droit de connaître l'amour d'un père et d'un frère. Tu as le droit de pardonner. »

Sous la perplexité du jeune homme, elle arriva à dégager un poignet de son emprise et prit son courage à deux mains pour placer sa main sur sa joue gauche.

« Avec un peu de temps, j'arriverai peut-être aussi à te pardonner. »

Abasourdi, Isaac n'entendit pas le son bien distinct d'un furie nocturne qui plongea droit sur eux.

Krokmou et Harold arrivèrent comme deux missiles vers eux et le jeune brun ordonna à son dragon de tirer sur Isaac. Ce dernier, ayant repris conscience, évita de justesse le tir qui atterrit non loin de l'ébouillantueur. Astrid se releva d'un bond. Krokmou atterrit juste derrière elle et Harold sauta pour la prendre dans ses bras.

« Tu vas bien ? Il ne t'a rien fait ? »

Astrid ne répondit pas, mais secoua simplement la tête, pour lui dire non. Harold se tourna ensuite vers son frère.

« Abandonne, Isaac. Tu n'es pas de taille à affronter tous les dragonniers. Je connais Johann et Krogan depuis bien plus longtemps que toi. Et je sais très bien qu'après avoir obtenu ce qu'ils veulent, ils se retourneront contre toi. »

Isaac essuya la goutte de sang qui coulait de l'entaille que lui avait fait Astrid sur la joue sans quitter son frère du regard.

« Je le sais très bien, Harold. Je le sais même depuis que je suis allié à eux. Je sais que jamais ils n'oseront s'attaquer à Beurk. »

Perplexe, Harold ne sut quoi répondre.

« J'avais simplement besoin de vous attirer, toi et ton père pour pouvoir vous tuer beaucoup plus facilement. Sur Beurk, vous êtes intouchables. Mais ici, beaucoup moins. »

Astrid s'était rapprochée de Tempête qui reprenait petit à petit connaissance. Zmeï émit un grognement rauque. Les deux frères étaient l'un en face de l'autre et se toisaient durement. Sans pour autant détourner son regard, Harold parla :

« Astrid, va aider les autres. Lui et moi avons des comptes à régler. »

Hésitante, la jeune femme regarda Tempête. La dragonne semblait être en état de voler. Puis, elle se tourna vers Krokmou. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, il ne pouvait pas voler. En plissant les yeux, Astrid vit une sorte de gelée jaunâtre étalée sur ses ailes. Mais le moment n'était pas propice aux questions. Elle fit mine de grimper sur Tempête mais une voix l'arrêta.

« Non. Tu ne vas nulle part, Astrid. L'objet premier de ma vengeance se trouve en face de moi et ce n'est pas drôle si je ne le torture pas un peu avant… »

Harold et Astrid échangèrent un regard. Il était vrai que combattre Isaac à deux allait être plus facile. La jeune femme ramassa donc sa hache lentement et retourna se placer aux côtés de son chef, leurs deux dragons juste derrière eux.

« Zmeï, si leurs dragons tentent quoi que ce soit, élimine-les. »

Voyant les mines effarées des dragonniers, Isaac poursuivi :

« Bah oui, je vous laisse le deux contre un, mais les dragons ne participeront pas. »

Sans attendre de réponse, le jeune homme fonça droit sur les Beurkiens. Ils esquivèrent l'attaque. Malgré les soins plus qu'utiles de Gothik, Harold sentait que ses blessures le lançaient. En parant et en attaquant, il fit des mouvements brusques avec son bras droit et il rouvrit son entaille à l'épaule. Astrid, elle, était encore essoufflée de sa récente altercation avec Isaac. Et ce dernier… semblait en pleine forme.

En effet, il esquivait et attaquait avec une souplesse inhumaine. Les deux dragonniers furent bientôt débordés. D'un coup, Harold reçut un coup de pied dans le ventre qui l'envoya au loin. Astrid se prit une gifle sur la joue gauche et tomba sous le coup. Krokmou et Tempête voulurent intervenir, mais Zmeï s'approcha dangereusement d'eux. Les deux dragons n'étaient pas non plus en état de se battre.

Harold se releva lentement en titubant. Sa lèvre inférieure pissait le sang et il avait des égratignures ici et là. Astrid fit de même. Ses blessures étaient, certes, moins importantes, mais sa joue était devenue écarlate. Isaac s'avoua impressionné par la ténacité des deux dragonniers.

« Je crois que tu ne comprends pas Isaac. Astrid et moi n'arrêterons jamais de nous battre. Pas tant que tu es toujours debout. »

« Oh, mais ne t'en fais pas. Je te crois, _petit frère_. »

La deuxième vague commença. Les coups d'Isaac étaient moins puissants. Il faiblissait lui aussi et la rage qui grandissait à l'intérieur de Harold et Astrid devenait beaucoup trop importante. Les mouvements des deux dragonniers commençaient à être coordonnés. Mais, Isaac s'en sortit tout de même. Le jeune homme donna un coup de pied sur la jambe d'Astrid et un craquement se fit entendre. La jeune blonde poussa un cri et se laissa tomber par terre. Le futur chef de Beurk ne se laissa tout de même pas abattre par la situation.

Une idée en tête, Harold passa son épée de feu dans sa main gauche. Il fit mine de vouloir toucher son frère à la tête et ce dernier lui bloqua le bras avec sa propre épée. Il lui fit une entaille à l'avant-bras, mais Harold ne broncha pas.

« Eh bien… Je crois que le combat se termine ici Harold. J'ai l'avantage et tu n'as plus aucune échappatoire. »

Harold sourit lentement. Isaac fronça les sourcils, surpris de sa réaction.

« Tu apprendras, Isaac, qu'il faut toujours, toujours observer son adversaire. »

Le dragonnier tourna sa tête vers Astrid. La jeune femme, malgré les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage, lança sa hache en direction de Harold. Ce dernier l'attrapa facilement de sa main droite et menaça la gorge d'Isaac.

« C'est maintenant que le combat se termine… _grand frère_. »

Isaac recula de deux pas. Il avait repris son visage neutre. Il voulut parler, mais son frère l'interrompit :

« Finis de jouer. Cela fait trop longtemps que nous te laissons faire ce que tu veux, Isaac. »

Harold bougea lentement son index, signe bien connu entre lui et son dragon. Sans aucune hésitation, Krokmou tira non pas sur Isaac, mais sur Zmeï. L'ébouillantueur poussa un grognement de surprise. Le furie nocturne n'arrêta pas de tirer et Tempête vint le soutenir.

L'héritier de Beurk vit pour la première fois une expression d'horreur se créer sur le visage de son frère. Harold le regardait d'un œil meurtrier. Il ne bougea pas d'un pouce et prenait un malin plaisir à entendre les cris de douleur de l'ébouillantueur. Oui, Harold ne voulait jamais blesser de dragons, mais après ce qu'avait fait Zmeï à Krokmou, il n'y avait plus aucune importance.

« Arrêtez ! »

Cette voix fit sortir Harold de sa transe meurtrière. Il se retourna vers la provenance de ce son. Harold vit Astrid, qui avait réussi à ramper jusqu'à un rocher pour s'assoir, le regarder avec des yeux rouges de larmes. Les deux dragonniers échangèrent une longue œillade, et Harold crut discerner de la peur dans les yeux bleu turquoise de la femme qu'il aimait.

« Zmeï ! »

Isaac courra s'agenouiller près de son dragon violet. Après quelques secondes, les bruits d'explosion et d'armes s'arrêtèrent tout autour d'eux. Des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans la grotte. Les jumeaux et Rustik sortirent en courant. Ils poussèrent des cris de surprise en voyant l'état de leurs camarades. Ils s'approchèrent d'eux. Ils voulurent aider Astrid à se relever, mais cette dernière refusa leur aide, sans pour autant quitter Harold du regard.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Où est Varek ? Et mon père ? Et le Roi des Dragons ? »

Rustik s'avança vers son ami, les yeux baissés. Il commença à lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé quand Kranedur les interrompis :

« Euh… les gars, je crois que votre ami s'échappe. »

En effet, ils se retournèrent tous en direction d'Isaac qui était déjà perché sur Zmeï. L'ancien chef de Köle lança un regard noir à son frère et s'envola vers l'horizon en survolant l'île en fumée. Zmeï ne volait pas droit et doucement. Harold se précipita vers Krokmou pour le pourchasser mais une voix l'arrêta.

« Non, fils. Laisse-le partir. »

Stoïk venait d'apparaître en boitillant. Derrière lui, Varek avançait doucement, un objet rond et blanc dans ses bras.

« Il faut savoir laisser ses ennemis vaincus s'en aller, Harold. Pour le moment, nous avons des blessés à soigner. »

Le chef lança un coup d'œil vers Astrid, qui serra les dents quand elle essaya de se lever. Harold marcha vers elle en boitant. Il l'attrapa par la main et le souleva doucement. La jeune femme tenait sur sa jambe droite, sa jambe gauche tordue dans un angle improbable. Isaac lui avait cassé la jambe à cause de son violent coup de pied. Harold l'aida à grimper sur Tempête, puis il se dirigea vers son père et Varek et pointa du doigt ce que tenait le viking blond.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est, Varek ? »

Stoïk soupira lentement et plaça une main sur l'épaule de son fils.

« Je vais te raconter. »

* * *

**ALORS NE CRIEZ PAS AU SCANDALE JE VAIS VOUS EXPLIQUER. **

**\- Le pourquoi du comment de cette "gelée jaunâtre" sur les ailes de Krokmou sera expliqué soit dans le prochain chapitre, soit dans celui d'après (mais n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos théories.)**

**\- Ce qu'il s'est passé dans la grotte pour le reste des dragonniers sera expliqué en détails dans la chapitre 19 (nous avions dans celui-ci, le point de vue de Harold et d'Astrid et dans le prochain le point de vue sera pour les autres.)**

**Voilàààààààà ! Alors je tiens déjà à vous prévenir, mais vous devez sans doute vous en douter, mon histoire vis à vis du Roi des Dragons sera complètement différente de celle de la série. **

**Aller j'arrête de blablater ! À la prochaine.**


	19. Chapitre 19

**Je sais ! Je n'ai aucune excuse ! Plus de 2 mois sans chapitre... Je suis réellement désolée. J'ai eu un petit moment de "non-inspiration" et ce chapitre m'a donné beaucoup beaucoup de fils à retordre. Je n'en suis même pas 100% convaincue, mais bon, il fallait bien que je le poste à un moment ! **

**Donc aujourd'hui, on se retrouve pour le point de vue de Stoïk pendant qu'Astrid et Harold se battaient contre Isaac. Vous allez donc savoir ce qu'il s'est passé dans cette grotte...**

**Je vous remercie d'être toujours autant nombreux à suivre cette histoire malgré la petite pause qu'elle a eue ! Mais, j'essayerai vraiment de poster plus souvent la suite ! **

* * *

**R.a.R :**

**NightCraft59 **: Merci beaucoup ! Voici la suite tant attendue ! Tu auras tes réponses...

**MiniKrok**: J'ai lu toutes les reviews que tu as laissé sur quasiment tous les chapitres ! Et tu m'as beaucoup fait rire ! Mais tu n'aimes pas Isaac... c'est pourtant un ange ! (hehe) Merci beaucoup !

* * *

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

En voyant son fils s'avancer vers lui, Stoïk ressentit de la chaleur se répandre dans son cœur. Avait-il réussi à le convaincre de tout recommencer à zéro ? D'apprendre à aimer ? À avoir une famille ?

Il s'apprêtait presque à ouvrir ses bras quand il entendit Astrid crier son nom. Stoïk sursauta et vit la jeune blonde se ruer sur Isaac et le pousser aussi fort que possible. Le chef resta impassible tout en regardant la scène se dérouler devant ses yeux. Le viking reprit ses esprits et entendit Astrid ordonner aux autres vikings de partir à la suite de Johann et de Krogan. Stoïk ne dit absolument rien et suivit les jeunes dragonniers à l'intérieur de la grotte.

La caverne était humide et quelques gouttes tombèrent parfois sur le casque de Stoïk. Il ne savait absolument pas sur quoi ils allaient tomber.

« Krochefer, on a besoin de toi. »

Rustik fit un signe à son dragon qui comprit tout de suite la demande de son maître. Le cauchemar monstrueux ouvrit légèrement la gueule et laissa échapper quelques flammes pour leur permettre d'y voir plus clair.

« Nous devons retrouver Johann et Krogan le plus rapidement possible, ils ne doivent pas atteindre le Roi des Dragons. »

Tout le monde hocha la tête après les paroles de leur chef. Le silence se fit rapidement dans la grotte, seuls les pas des dragonniers se faisaient entendre et un léger brouhaha prouvait la bataille menée à l'extérieur. Ils marchèrent tous assez vite, voulant à tout prix atteindre leur but rapidement.

Après de longues minutes de marche, tous les Beurkiens arrivèrent dans une immense salle de roches. Le plafond était très haut et devant eux se trouvait un gigantesque précipice. Kognedur s'avança jusqu'au bord, faisant tomber des petits gravillons dans le vide.

« Par Loki, c'est que c'est profond par ici ! »

« Recule-toi tout de suite ! »

Stoïk avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il regarda la jumelle se reculer doucement et sentit des secousses. Une déflagration apparut à leur gauche et tous les Beurkiens allèrent se mettre à l'abri derrière des roches. Stoïk plissa les yeux et vit l'origine de l'explosion.

« Dépêche-toi de détruire ce mur Krogan ! On doit se hâter pour trouver ce fichu dragon et déguerpir d'ici le plus rapidement possible. »

Krogan hocha vivement la tête et ordonna encore une fois à son dragon de tirer sur la paroi. Il tira plusieurs fois et le mur se brisa enfin. Johann sauta de joie et ensemble, ils entrèrent dans la grotte que venait de ''construire'' le rôtisseur rouge. Le chef de Beurk fit un signe à ses dragonniers, ils devaient les suivre le plus discrètement possible pour parvenir jusqu'au Roi des Dragons et le protéger.

C'est ainsi qu'ils suivirent leurs ennemis pendant plusieurs minutes, tout en restant à de nombreux mètres de sécurité. Malgré tout, ils arrivèrent à entendre ce que disait l'ancien négociant et le chef des cuirassiers.

« L'air se rafraîchit de plus en plus. On se rapproche. »

« Regarde, des blocs de glace. »

Johann hocha la tête et accéléra la cadence. Ils arrivèrent dans une deuxième immense grotte recouverte de blocs de glace ainsi que des stalactites parsemées partout au plafond. Puis, Krogan poussa un léger cri de surprise en voyant ce qui se trouvait juste devant eux. Une gigantesque tête de dragon reposait sur le sol, suivit d'un corps tout aussi gros. Le dragon semblait être endormit et sa respiration faisait apparaître de légers courants d'air glacés.

Derrière eux, les dragonniers n'en revenaient pas. Ils avaient devant eux, le fameux Roi des Dragons. Il était impressionnant et personne n'osait dire quoi que ce soit. Puis, Varek se tourna en direction de son chef et chuchota :

« C'est le Roi des Dragons. Je ne le pensais pas aussi grand… Ils veulent s'en emparer, mais je ne sais pas comment ils vont s'y… »

Varek s'arrêta dans sa phrase car il vit Johann se diriger sur le côté et attraper quelque chose dans ses bras. Le blond poussa un cri de surprise en voyant que l'ancien négociant venait de s'emparer d'un œuf. Stoïk avait, lui aussi, tout vu. Il se tourna vers ses dragonniers :

« Nous devons intervenir maintenant. Nous devons prendre cet œuf, ils ne doivent pas s'échapper avec. Je vais très certainement vous choquer avec mes propos, mais n'ayez aucune pitié. Ils n'en auront pas non plus. Si vous pensez qu'il n'y a pas d'autre échappatoire que la mort de votre ennemi, foncez. Compris ? »

Rustik déglutit mais se reprit rapidement. Varek commençait à se ronger les ongles et les jumeaux semblaient être aux anges. Avec un hochement de tête comprit, tous les Beurkiens sortirent de leur cachette, accompagnés de leurs dragons.

« C'est terminé Johann. Tu ne peux pas sortir d'ici. Donne-nous l'œuf et nous essayerons de te garder en vie. »

L'intéressé sursauta quand il entendit la voix de Stoïk et faillit faire tomber l'œuf par terre mais le rattrapa in-extremis. Johann semblait surpris par l'intrusion des Beurkiens, mais un sourire apparut sur son visage.

« Eh bien, quelle belle brochette nous avons là. »

Krochefer, Prout, Pet, Crânecrusher et Bouledogre grognèrent derrière leur maîtres. Stoïk avança d'un pas.

« Ça ne sert à rien d'essayer de t'échapper. Rends-toi sans faire d'histoires. »

« Oh, je voudrais bien mon cher Stoïk, mais malheureusement… non. »

Krogan ricana derrière lui.

« J'ai bien des projets à accomplir dans ma vie, Stoïk. J'aurais pu m'approprier cet œuf bien plus rapidement, mais ton idiot de fils n'a pas été facile à berner. Heureusement que tu en avais un autre en rechange. »

Le chef de Beurk sentit la colère monter en lui, mais ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser aller. Il avait promis à Harold de sauver le Roi des Dragons et c'est ce qu'il allait faire.

« Nous n'hésiterons pas à utiliser la force pour te prendre cet œuf, Johann. »

L'ancien négociant nargua les dragonniers et secouant l'œuf.

« Oh… mais ne t'en fais pas, nous aussi ! »

Tout se passa ensuite très vite. Johann fit un signe à Krogan qui ordonna à son dragon de tirer… sur le Roi des Dragons endormit. Le mastodonte ouvra les yeux d'un coup et poussa un grognement à en détruire les tympans. Son souffle glaça les dragonniers jusqu'au sang et ils allèrent tous se cacher pour éviter le tir de glace. La salle fut rapidement recouverte d'un amas de neige bleuâtre.

Varek essayait de localiser Johann, pour voir comment il allait essayait de lui voler l'œuf. C'est alors qu'il le vit en train de courir pour éviter les tirs du Roi des Dragons. Krogan se tenait sur son dragon et essayait de chercher son chef dans les débris de glace. Le jeune viking blond se retourna pour voir comment allaient ses compagnons. Mis à part quelques blessures, ils allaient tous relativement bien.

Stoïk regardait la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux et il ne savait absolument pas quoi faire. Il voulait à tout prix sauver cet œuf, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus laisser le Roi des Dragons détruire l'île sous la colère. Il appela donc Varek qui s'approcha de lui.

« Varek… j'ai bien une idée pour nous en sortir tout en récupérant l'œuf avec nous. Malheureusement, je crois que pour cela, nous allons devoir sacrifier le Roi des Dragons. »

Varek déglutit et baissa les yeux. Ce que son chef ne savait pas, c'est qu'il en était venu à la même conclusion. Il soupira donc et croisa le regard de Stoïk, déterminé. Le chef de Beurk invita tous les dragonniers à se rapprocher de lui.

« Très bien, voici ce que nous allons faire. »

.

Johann essayait tant bien que mal d'éviter les tirs mortels du dragon de glace. En même temps, il peinait à porter l'œuf qui pesait son poids. Il courrait sans s'arrêter et essayait d'arriver jusqu'à la sortie de la grotte. Il entendait le dragon de Krogan pousser des grognements, mais il ne le voyait pas pour autant. C'est alors que l'ancien négociant vit devant lui, l'entrée d'un couloir. Il était arrivé par-là !

Un sourire aux lèvres, il serra l'œuf bien fort contre lui et se hâta de courir en direction de la sortie. Malheureusement pour lui, un certain chef de village apparut juste devant lui, lui bloquant la route, son dragon derrière lui. Stoïk avait le regard qui semblait lancer des éclairs et Johann, pour la première fois, avait peur. Il fronça les sourcils, tout en ignorant les grognements de dragons derrière lui. Stoïk s'avança, l'air menaçant.

« C'est terminé, Johann. »

« Non, Stoïk ce n'est pas terminé. »

Le chef de Beurk ferma les yeux et soupira.

« Je ne voulais pas en arriver là, Johann. Crois-moi quand je te dis que je ne voulais pas que tu meures. »

L'ancien négociant eut un mouvement de recul. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit quand il sentit une douleur fulgurante dans son dos. Il tomba en avant, lâchant l'œuf sur le coup. Heureusement, les jumeaux et leur dragon étaient sur le coup. Kranedur, tenait fermement sa sœur par les pieds et Kognedur arriva à attraper l'œuf en plein vol.

Johann essaya de se relever, mais son dos le brûlait horriblement. Il tourna légèrement la tête et vit l'origine de sa douleur. Rustik se vantait d'avoir super bien visé Johann, sur le dos de Krochefer. Ce dernier poussa un grognement. Stoïk s'approcha de l'homme à terre et s'accroupit juste devant lui.

« Crois-moi quand je te dis que je suis désolé pour ce qu'il va t'arriver. »

Une lueur de peur passa dans les prunelles de Johann. Le sol commençait encore à trembler. Les dragonniers se tournèrent en direction du Roi du Dragons. Il commençait à se lever, ce qui faisait décoller des roches du plafond.

« Attention ! »

Varek venait de crier en direction de son chef. Stoïk, d'instinct, se retourna et courra en direction de Crânecrusher. Les jumeaux tenaient bien fermement l'œuf. Juste avant de s'envoler, Stoïk eut tout juste le temps de voir un rocher pointu tomber droit sur Johann. Le viking ferma les yeux au moment de l'impact, tout en entendant le bruit d'os qui craquaient.

Johann n'était plus parmi eux.

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient tous à enfin sortir de cette fichue grotte, un grognement leur firent tous tourner la tête. Krogan arrivait à une vitesse phénoménale vers eux, sur son dragon. Varek et les jumeaux n'eurent pas le temps de l'éviter, le choc fut direct. Les deux dragonniers tombèrent lourdement sur le sol de glace. L'œuf roula dangereusement vers le précipice. Varek alla s'écraser proche du trou béant alors que Kranedur et Kognedur se cognèrent contre un rocher.

Stoïk, porté par l'adrénaline, sauta de Crânecrusher et attrapa l'œuf avant que celui-ci ne tombe dans le néant. Il regarda tout autour de lui, l'endroit commençait réellement à devenir dangereux. Le chef de Beurk alla voir si Varek et les jumeaux étaient de taille à reprendre la route ce fut le cas et le viking les poussa vers leurs dragons. Rustik planait juste au-dessus d'eux en criant qu'ils devaient se dépêcher de déguerpir d'ici le plus rapidement possible.

Varek grimpa sur Bouledogre et regarda derrière lui. Krogan était à quelques mètres sur Roi des Dragons et n'arrêtait pas de lui tirer dessus avec son rôtisseur. Le viking blond jeta un coup d'œil à son chef, qui secoua la tête. Ils avaient l'œuf, c'était le principal. Alors que tous les Beurkiens commencèrent à se diriger vers la sortie, Varek ferma les yeux. _Et merde. _Le jeune viking ordonna à Bouledogre de faire demi-tour. Ils se dirigèrent, tous les deux, le plus rapidement possible vers Krogan qui commençait vraiment à devenir dangereux pour le mastodonte. Le Roi des Dragons, beaucoup trop grand et gros, n'arrivait pas à viser convenablement l'intrus qui lui tirait dessus.

Varek ne pouvait pas le laisser faire. Il savait que le Roi des Dragons allait avoir beaucoup trop de mal à s'en sortir tout seul.

« Krogan ! »

Le chef des cuirassiers se tourna vers Varek et lui jeta un regard empli de haine.

« Vous avez tué Johann ! »

« Laisse tomber Krogan ! Il s'est tué tout seul avec son idéal ! Abandonne, laisse le Roi des Dragons ! Il est… perdu avec toutes ses roches, il ne s'en sortira pas tout seul. L'œuf est sauvé. Rachète-toi en sortant d'ici. »

Krogan fronça encore plus les sourcils. Jamais il n'allait écouter un sale morveux. Il poussa donc un soupir qui semblait venir de très loin. Il n'avait de toute façon plus rien à perdre. Johann était mort, l'œuf n'était pas en sa possession. Il soupçonnait Isaac d'être au courant de leur plan, qui était de le trahir à la moindre occasion. Tuer le Roi des Dragons lui vaudrait une reconnaissance éternelle de la part de tous les chasseurs de dragons du monde entier.

Le chef des cuirassiers jeta un dernier regard vers Varek avant de lui sourire.

« Même si je suis ton ennemi, sache que tu es de loin le morveux le plus intelligent que je n'ai jamais vu de toute ma misérable vie. Ne laisse pas ton savoir s'échapper. »

Sur ces dernières paroles, il fonça en direction du Roi des Dragons et ordonna à son rôtisseur de tirer. La grotte commençait vraiment à devenir dangereuse et Varek se dit qu'il était temps de déguerpir d'ici le plus rapidement possible. De nombreuses roches se détachèrent du plafond et le jeune viking eut tout juste le temps de les voir s'écraser sur le Roi des Dragons. Roi qui poussa un cri de détresse. Une larme perla au coin d'un œil de Varek, mais il se dit que l'œuf était sauf. C'était le principal.

.

« Je vois. Il est donc mort. »

Varek hocha doucement la tête.

« Tout le monde est mort. »

Harold leva la tête vers son ami blond et secoua la tête doucement.

« Isaac court toujours. »

Stoïk s'approcha de son fils et posa une main sur son épaule. Harold faisait tout pour ne pas le regarder dans les yeux.

« Fils, je sais que tu penses avoir perdu, mais c'est tout le contraire. Le Roi des Dragons n'est peut-être plus de ce monde, mais la bataille est gagnée et l'œuf est sauf. C'est tout ce qui compte. »

Harold allait lui lancer une réponse cinglante au visage, mais le cri de Varek l'interrompit. Le viking blond avait posé l'œuf par terre et c'était approché de Krokmou. Le furie nocturne tira la langue et sautilla sur place en faisant bouger ses ailes, tout content de lui. Varek trempa un doigt sur la gelée jaunâtre et le mit dans sa bouche. Puis, il se retourna vers Harold.

« Du miel ? »

Harold se gratta l'arrière de la tête.

« Oui, Gothik m'a dit que le miel pouvait diminuer les douleurs dues aux brûlures. Mais il faudrait retourner sur Beurk rapidement, il n'est pas guéri pour autant. »

Au même moment, Ingrid arriva avant Sonne au Vent. La jeune Parenvrille était blessée à quelques endroits, mais les blessures semblaient superficielles. Le viking blond s'approcha d'elle et la serra de toutes ses forces dans ses bras. Ingrid parut, premièrement, étonnée, mais elle répondit à l'étreinte. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle s'était battue longtemps contre des chasseurs de dragons qui avaient réussi à trouver les femmes et les enfants dans la forêt. Elle avait subi plusieurs pertes, mais la plupart était vivant, c'est tout ce qui comptait.

« Les chasseurs de dragons ont quitté l'île. »

Harold, à son tour, s'approcha d'elle et lui fit un sourire rassurant. Nulles paroles n'avaient besoin d'être prononcées. Ils avaient tous un seul prénom dans la tête. _Dagur._ Le jeune chef n'avait pas parlé, même sous la pression et était mort en héros. Ingrid lui fit un léger signe de la tête et le futur chef de Beurk se retourna pour se diriger vers Astrid. Le visage de la jeune femme était marqué par la douleur. Sa jambe commençait vraiment à la faire souffrir et ils devaient absolument retourner sur Beurk pour soigner tout le monde.

Stoïk vit le regard que son fils lança à Astrid et il comprit tout de suite.

« Ingrid, as-tu besoin d'aide ? »

La jeune femme lâcha Varek qui avait les joues légèrement rosies et expliqua au chef de Beurk que tout irait bien pour eux. Ils avaient eu beaucoup de pertes, mais ils pourraient se débrouiller tout seuls.

Stoïk donna donc le départ et tous les Beurkiens s'envolèrent en direction de leur île. Harold surveillait Astrid. Malgré sa jambe cassée, voler ne semblait pas insurmontable pour elle. Le jeune brun passa donc tout le voyage à se casser la tête. Il se jura à lui-même qu'Isaac allait payer pour ce qu'il avait fait. Il était maintenant bien seul et il ne laisserait plus jamais son frère faire du mal.

Plus jamais.

* * *

**Alors voilà. Je suis vraiment mitigée pour ce chapitre, je ne suis pas douée pour écrire des phases d'action ect. Donc c'est avec beaucoup d'anxiété que j'attends vos retours, car je pense que beaucoup ne vont pas aimer ce chapitre ! Mais bon, les critiques constructives sont toujours les bienvenues ! **

**Alors voilà. Plus de Johann, plus de Krogan. Mais toujours un Isaac dans la nature et un Harold qui transpire la haine ! Que pensez-vous qu'il va se passer par la suite ? **

**À bientôt ! **


	20. Chapitre 20

**Wow wow wow. Le vingtième chapitre. Déjà... Ça passe vite tout ça ! Et c'est fou ! Elise qui sort un chapitre à moins d'une semaine d'intervalle, incroyable ! **

**Bref bref bref. Ce chapitre clôt la première partie de la fiction. Le chapitre 21 entamera le deuxième arc... et vous verrez par vous même ce qu'il se passera. **

**Comme vous pouvez en douter, ce chapitre ne sera pas rempli d'action, mais il répondra à plusieurs questions, notamment comment les Beurkiens se portent après la bataille des deux derniers chapitres ect... **

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira néanmoins ! Et merci d'être de plus en plus nombreux à lire ma fiction ! **

* * *

**R.a.R :**

**NightCraft59** : Aaaaah ! Dans ma tête ça faisait plus de 2 mois x) Mais bon tant mieux on va dire ! Concernant le chapitre 19, content qu'il t'ai plu, malgré ma grosse anxiété sur mon écriture. J'ai eu beaucoup beaucoup de mal et je pense que je me devais de passer ce "cap" de la non inspiration. J'ai tellement d'idées qui germent dans ma tête et je suis tellement contente de reprendre l'écriture de cette fiction ! Merci beaucoup, bonne lecture à toi (Et j'espère que tu vas bien !)

* * *

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Les poings serrés, il faisait les cents pas sur une plage, loin, très loin de Beurk et de l'île des Parenvrille. La nuit était tombée depuis bien longtemps et sa colère ne semblait pas vouloir s'échapper de lui. Ses phalanges se teintèrent de blanc sous la force de sa poigne. Ses yeux verts ne quittaient pas le sable qui s'infiltrait dans ses chaussures, mais ça ne le dérangeait pas. Il avait tout perdu. Tout. Oui, tout. Son autorité, ses alliés, son butin, son île, sa famille. Il ne lui restait qu'une seule présence animale qui était là avec lui depuis le début.

Il ressentait une haine l'envahir chaque seconde un peu plus. Il voulait tuer, faire souffrir, déchirer des membres, couper des corps en deux, crier au monde qu'il était le plus fort des vikings. Il voulait passer le restant de sa vie à être craint. Il voulait faire payer celui qui lui avait tout prit. Il voulait le voir se tenir à genoux devant lui, l'implorant de ne pas le tuer, d'arrêter ses tortures. Bien sûr, il ne l'écouterait pas. Rien ni personne ne pourrait ôter toute la haine qu'il avait accumulée depuis plusieurs mois.

Cet homme qu'il visualisait dans sa tête devait payer. Payer pour ce qu'il avait fait. Il s'en prendrait à tous ceux qui lui sont chers. Il n'hésiterait pas à tuer ses amis, son peuple, sa famille.

Mais un pincement au cœur arriva d'un coup et il s'arrêta. Il porta sa main au niveau de sa poitrine. Un mal le rongeait et il ne pouvait rien y faire. L'homme ferma les yeux un instant. Que ressentait-il ? Pourquoi ressentait-il cela ? Pour elle.

Il s'en voulait d'être ainsi faible face à ces yeux turquoise d'une intensité guerrière. L'aura qu'elle dégageait l'excitait si fort, il ne savait pas comment faire pour s'en sortir. Il n'avait jamais rien ressenti de tel, alors pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi alors qu'il voulait la tuer ? Mais rien que d'y penser, son cœur se serra encore plus.

Il ferma les yeux tout en respirant l'air maritime et soupira bruyamment. Il devait disparaître. Disparaître pendant longtemps, mais quand il reviendra, il saura imposer sa force et son autorité. Il devait devenir fort, rassemblait des alliés, s'entraîner.

Il grimpa sur son dragon qui l'avait regardé pendant qu'il menait une bataille mentale. Les deux amis de longue date s'envolèrent vers l'horizon ne sachant réellement où ils se rendaient. Mais ils allaient disparaître.

Isaac se fit une promesse.

Il le tuerait.

Il tuerait Harold Haddock.

.

« Tu as toujours aussi mal ? »

Astrid releva la tête et sourit tendrement à Harold. Cela faisait plus de deux semaines que la bataille sur l'île des Parenvrille était terminée. La blonde avait tout de suite été prise en charge par Gothik. Elle l'avait soignée et elle abordait désormais une belle attelle. Astrid devait bouger le moins possible, mais seule, elle ne pouvait pas s'en sortir. C'est pourquoi elle avait élu domicile chez les Haddock pour une durée indéterminée. Au début, elle n'avait pas accepté, trop fière que quelqu'un s'occupe d'elle, même s'il s'agissait de Harold. Mais la viking avait rapidement accepté. Sa jambe la faisait encore un peu souffrir, du moins quand elle marchait. Gothik lui avait procuré des sortes de béquilles en bois. La vieille femme lui avait comprendre qu'elle ne devait pas forcer sur sa jambe et qu'elle devait se tenir tranquille le plus possible.

L'ancienne avait écrit à Harold pour que ce dernier la surveille et elle avait interdiction de voler sur Tempête. Il fallait attendre que sa jambe soit complètement remise pour ça. C'était donc l'héritier de Beurk qui se chargeait de s'entraîner avec Tempête. Pendant que le vipère et Harold volaient ensemble, Krokmou restait avec Astrid. La jeune blonde passait de très bons moments avec le dragon noir.

C'est ainsi qu'elle et Harold étaient juste devant la maison de ce dernier, tout en regardant leurs dragons jouer ensemble. Ils étaient assis en regardant le Soleil se coucher.

« J'ai encore mal, oui, mais beaucoup moins qu'avant. Je suis forte tu sais, je suis sûre que mon os va se réparer rapidement ! »

Harold rigola doucement tout en prenant la main de la femme qu'il aimait et son regard se fit noir quand il regarda devant lui. Cela faisait de longs jours qu'ils n'avaient plus eu aucune nouvelle d'Isaac. Alors que Krogan et Johann étaient décédés, le jeune Haddock craignait le pire. Savoir son frère en liberté l'inquiétait énormément. La sécurité avait été renforcée sur Beurk et des sentinelles avaient été placées. Le brun ne dormait pas bien, faisant des cauchemars dont l'antagoniste était Isaac.

Trois jours plus tôt, ils s'étaient tous rendu sur l'île des Parenvrille, pour les obsèques des tombés au combat. Astrid avait eu très peur, car elle pensait ne pouvoir y aller, mais heureusement, Harold avait réussi à convaincre Gothik, à condition qu'elle vole avec lui. Ingrid avait pris la tête de l'île. Dagur avait été enterré en héros, et une immense statue le représentant allait être érigée en sa mémoire. Harold avait longuement discuté avec la dernière des Parenvrille et la viking lui avait promis que si elle trouvait la moindre trace d'Isaac, elle l'avertirait.

Voyant la bataille mentale que se faisait Harold, Astrid plaça une main sur son épaule et lui fit un sourire éclatant. Harold lui rendit et s'approcha d'elle. Il posa une main sur sa joue et la déplaça jusqu'à l'arrière de son crâne pour sceller ses lèvres avec les siennes. Après la tentative veine de passer la cap quelques temps plus tôt, ils n'avaient jamais réessayé de coucher ensemble. En plus, avec la jambe cassée d'Astrid, ce n'était pas le moment de tenter quoi que ce soit. Harold attendrait le temps qu'il faudrait, il ne voulait absolument pas précipiter les choses. Leurs rapprochements se limitèrent à ses baisers et quelques caresses intimes, rien de plus.

Voyant que le Soleil commençait dangereusement à se rapprocher de l'horizon pour s'y cacher pendant plusieurs heures, Harold se leva et aida Astrid à faire de même. Il plaça ensuite une main sous son dos et l'autre sous ses genoux et la porta jusqu'à « leur » maison.

« J'aurais pu marcher, tu sais. »

Harold ricana et frotta son nez à celui d'Astrid.

« Oui, je sais très bien que tu aurais pu marcher, mais j'aime bien faire ça. »

La jeune viking n'y trouva rien à redire. Elle aussi aimait beaucoup ça, mais elle ne lui avouerait jamais. L'héritier de Beurk la déposa doucement près du feu qui crépitait depuis plusieurs heures. L'hiver arrivait petit à petit. L'air se fit de plus en plus froid et un feu de cheminée était toujours le bienvenu.

Tempête et Krokmou arrivèrent en trombe dans la maison, faisant tomber au passage quelques meubles, puis en voyant les flammes danser, ils s'arrêtèrent et s'allongèrent devant, laissant la chaleur réchauffer leurs écailles. Harold se frappa le front de la paume de sa main et Astrid rigola. Le futur chef s'approcha d'elle et déposa un baiser sur le haut de sa tête.

« Il faut que j'y aille. Un conseil va se tenir dans la Grande Salle. Il est censé être confidentiel. »

Harold avait levé les deux mains et avait plié ses index et ses majeurs comme pour faire des guillemets. Astrid soupira, déçue de ne pouvoir y participer, tout ça à cause de sa jambe.

« Allez, vas-y. Je t'attendrai, tu me raconteras tout quand tu reviendras. »

Le brun lui fit un clin d'œil avant de sortir de sa maison, laissant une Astrid profiter pleinement de la chaleur réconfortante que dégageaient le feu et les dragons.

.

« Il faut continuer de chercher ! Il ne peut pas s'être volatilisé comme ça ! »

« Oui ! Continuons d'envoyer des hommes dans tout l'archipel. Il faut faire venir ce monstre sur l'île pour qu'il soit jugé correctement. »

Harold pouffa intérieurement en entendant cette phrase, dite par un des vikings les plus influant du village. Le conseil se déroulait depuis bientôt une heure. Tous les dragonniers étaient présents ainsi que Stoïk, Gueulfor et certains vikings importants. Isaac jugé ? Il n'avait rien à juger du tout. Il méritait la mort, un point c'est tout. Harold se massa les tempes, un début de migraine naissant. Il savait que sa conscience laissait parler la haine qu'il avait envers son frère. Il voulait le tuer, mais était-ce la meilleure des solutions ?

Stoïk se leva pour s'imposer.

« L'hiver approche ! Nos réserves ne sont pas pleines et je refuse de laisser les dragonniers ou d'autres vikings partir à la recherche de mon… d'Isaac. Il a disparu, peut-être devons-nous l'oublier. »

Harold plaça son coude sur un des accoudoirs de son siège et posa sa tête sur sa main.

« L'oublier ? Tu n'y penses pas, rassure-moi, Papa. »

Le chef se tourna vers son fils et le regarda comme s'il venait de remarquer sa présence. Harold n'avait rien dit depuis le début de la réunion. Stoïk se rassit et écouta son fils.

« Tu sais pertinemment qu'Isaac n'oubliera pas sa vengeance aussi facilement. Il est peut-être parti, mais il reviendra. Je ne sais pas dans combien de temps. Il est loin d'être idiot je pense qu'il est en train de se préparer. Peut-être est-il en train de former une armée, s'entraîner, je ne sais pas. Nous pouvons mettre la menace de côté pendant quelques temps. Il n'attaquera pas bientôt, car il est seul. Mais il ne faut pas l'oublier. »

Un silence s'installa après le monologue de Harold. Les dragonniers se regardèrent tous, conscients que leur chef à eux avait raison, mais ils n'osaient rien dire. Stoïk caressait sa barbe et semblait en pleine réflexion. La migraine de Harold commençait réellement à être pesante et il priait tous les dieux pour que ce conseil se termine au plus vite. Il allait recommencer à parler lorsque le poing de son père, atterrissant sur la table, le fit sursauter, ainsi que tous les autres vikings présents autour de la table.

« Très bien. Passons l'hiver comme nous le faisons d'habitude. Mais passé la mauvaise saison, nous nous mobiliserons pour le retrouver. Tu as raison Harold, il n'abandonnera pas jusqu'à avoir accompli ce qu'il cherche à accomplir. Je veux que les recherches cessent pour le moment, concentrons-nous sur nos devoirs de vikings qui est de nourrir le village. Si personne n'a rien à ajouter, cette réunion est close. »

Libéré, Harold se leva d'un coup et quitta cette salle étouffante. Son père le regarda partir, les yeux plissés et se retourna vers Gueulfor qui était en train de lui poser des questions.

En respirant l'air hivernal, Harold sentit le tambour dans sa tête diminuer. Il était toujours outré par la proposition de son père. Oublier Isaac ? Comment cette idée avait-elle pu germer dans sa tête. Il avait compris qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais retrouver le fils qu'il avait perdu car il était mort avec Gustav, mais Isaac était bel et bien vivant et toujours quelque part dans la nature, prêt à en découdre.

Alors qu'il était en train de marcher pour aller retrouver Astrid, quelque chose lui traversa l'esprit. L'œuf du Roi des Dragons. Il l'avait totalement oublié. C'est pourquoi il se dirigea vers la maison de Varek. C'était lui qui le gardait, le temps de trouver une solution. Il vit le blond en train de marcher lentement vers chez lui la réunion semblait l'avoir lui aussi épuisé. En voyant son chef arriver vers lui, il s'arrêta.

« Ah Harold tu tombes bien ! Je voulais te parler, mais tu es partit si rapidement, que je n'ai pas eu le temps de t'appeler. »

« Je dois aussi te parler. »

« Viens, entre. »

Varek l'invita à entrer chez lui. Harold jeta un coup d'œil circulaire tout autour de lui. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'était pas venu chez son meilleur ami. Le brun remarqua rapidement l'œuf qui trônait sur le côté, posé sur une table, dans l'ombre. Harold s'y approcha et le regarda attentivement.

« Tu crois que le mieux n'est pas de le mettre dans la glace ? Enfin je te dis ça, mais ça fait plus de deux semaines qu'il est ici. »

Varek s'approcha et regarda l'œuf à son tour.

« Justement, je voulais te parler de ça. »

« Eh bien, les grands esprits se rencontrent, je voulais aussi te parler de l'œuf. »

Varek sourit en regardant Harold et reposa son regard sur l'œuf blanc.

« Il faut qu'on retourne à la Rive, Harold. La menace est écartée, du moins pour l'instant et l'ile est sans surveillance. »

« Oui, je pense aussi que c'est la meilleure solution. »

Varek regarda Harold du coin de l'œil.

« Ça va faire déplacer Astrid, je ne sais pas si… »

Harold le coupa en posa sa main sur son épaule.

« Si tu crois que c'est ça qui va l'empêcher de venir ! Je te laisse lui annoncer toi-même si tu veux. »

Varek déglutit doucement et secoua la tête. C'est vrai, personne n'allait empêcher Astrid de retourner à la Rive, même pas sa jambe cassée.

« Bref, j'ai réfléchi longtemps pour ce petit gars », dit-il en pointant du doigt l'œuf blanc, « et je crois que le plus intelligent est de le donner à Mala. Elle sait comment s'y faire avec les mastodontes. »

Harold attrapa son menton et réfléchit longuement. Oui, c'était la meilleure chose à faire. En y pensant, il se rappela que Mala lui avait déjà parlé d'une connaissance de connaissance de connaissance… qui était un spécialiste de dragons. Peut-être pourrait-elle s'occuper du petit être qui était en train de grandir dans cette coquille.

« Très bien Varek. On retourne sur la Rive dans deux jours. Je te laisse prévenir les autres, je dois aller voir comment se porte Astrid. »

Le blond hocha la tête sans lui répondre. Le brun quitta la maison de son ami et marcha doucement en direction de la sienne. Il était perdu dans ses pensées et juste avant d'entrer dans la demeure, Harold s'arrêta et leva les yeux au ciel. Sans réellement savoir pourquoi, son esprit divagua sur son frère. Il voulait savoir où il était, il voulait savoir à quoi il pensait, il vouloir savoir tellement de choses sur lui. Peut-être même savoir s'il était possible de le retrouver et de lui pardonner. Harold secoua vivement la tête. Mais à quoi pensait-il ? Il était complètement fou. Lui, pardonner son frère ? Il rigola doucement et son rire s'envola dans l'air nocturne. Le jeune homme ouvrit la porte et entra, laissant ses pensées sombres à l'extérieur de son cocon chaud.

* * *

**Et voilà ce qui clôt ce premier arc ! Isaac disparaît, prêt à revenir beaucoup plus fort. Le deuxième arc se déroulera 3 ans après la fin de ce chapitre. Vous verrez l'évolution de nos dragonniers ainsi que l'évolution de la relation Hiccstrid (vous vous doutez qu'en 3 ans ils ont dû passer le cap, ils ne vont pas jouer au Uno en attendant que ça se passe n'est-ce pas ?). Beaucoup de choses auront changées, quelque chose de très important qui suit la trame du deuxième film, vous devez certainement vous en douter. **

**Bref, je n'en dis pas plus et je vous dis à la prochaine ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire ! **

**À bientôt !**


	21. Informations !

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors voilà pour le message que je voudrais vous faire passer, je n'ai pas voulu le mettre à la fin du chapitre 20. **

**Comme vous le savez, le premier arc de cette fiction est terminée, mais bien sûr, il va y avoir une suite ! On ne peut pas laisser Isaac s'en tirer comme ça tout de même ! (même si moi je l'aime d'amour...)**

**Enfin bref, dans les jours qui suivent, je posterai une "nouvelle" fiction, qui sera bien entendu la suite de Sweet but Psycho et elle s'appellera... roulement de tambour je vous prie... No more Sweetness ! Alors alors ? Ça annonce la couleur n'est-ce pas ?**

**Voilà voilà, si vous ne voulez pas rater la sortie de la fiction, n'hésitez pas à activer les notifications, me suivre en tant "qu'auteure" tout ça tout ça ! **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine et je vous dis à très bientôt pour la suite ! **

**Elisettes. **


End file.
